TXS Double Strike!
by Asuka The Sparrow
Summary: WARNING: only from russian, sorryT T RUS: Еслим найдутся желающие перевести эту галиматью на инглиш, буду очень признательна. А так - это кроссовер двух игровых сериалов, Tekken и Sonic The Hedgehog. Начинается все с обычного утра для Аски Казама...
1. Prologue

_Это мой далеко не первый опыт фикописания, если хотите, серьёзный другой(не сониковский) фик выложу где надо. А сейчас... _

_Шапка(наконец-то правила соблюдаю): _

_Название: Эм… придумайте сами, пожалуйста)))  
Бета:Word. MicrosoftWord=);  
Фэндом:Tekken, Sonic The Hedgehog;  
Жанр:приключения, комедия, Б.Р.Е.Д.=)  
Пейринг:отсутствует, но возможно СонЭми.  
Рейтинг: нууу... я в этом особо не разбираюсь, но читать людям сие можно лет с 14-ти. Нервных и беременных просьба удалиться из зала=)  
Состояние:в процессе.  
Дисклеймер:Всё, кроме фика. не моё=) Ни Аска, ни Соник, ни прочие, за исключением Майи.  
От автора: если вам понравится эта бурда, буду продолжать её тут выкладывать. Если нет - ну что ж, буду писать в дайри для собственного удовольствия=) _

**Пролог, или несколько слов о том, что нельзя нюхать дихлофос.**

_Осака, Япония _

-Чёёёёрт!!!!! - Подпрыгивая на одной ноге, Аска торопливо пыталась надеть носок. Её котёнок, беспородный комочек меха по имени Зевс, ошарашенным взглядом смотрел на беснующуюся хозяйку, восседая на кровати.  
Аска была зла, как никогда. Ведь только вчера отец уехал в Токио по делам, а она уже так его подводит! До школы осталось всего пятнадцать минут, ей не успеть даже на велосипеде!  
Девушка выскочила из дома, даже не поев. Размахивая портфелем, она со всех ног неслась к школе, в уме считая оставшиеся минуты до звонка. Тринадцать минут... уф... двенадцать с половиной...  
Она села на перила лестницы, спускающейся вниз по улице. Лихо проехала, сэкономив десять секунд. Жалкие десять секунд.  
Отряхнувшись, Аска бросилась бежать дальше. Она сейчас как никогда завидовала олимпийским спринтерам. Они бы домчались до школы в несколько минут, не то что она, ползущая словно гусеница!!!  
...Девушка уже бежала вдоль школьного забора. До звонка оставалось три минуты, и она победно улыбалась. Ха, видали? Аска Казама не опаздывала, не опаздывает и НИКОГДА не опоздает на урок!!!  
Позади неё взвизгнули шины, что затормозило Аску. Она остановилась и обернулась. В один миг на её лице появилось кислое выражение:  
-А ты что тут забыл, рыжая голова?  
Сие милое обращение было адресовано Хворангу - рыжему байкеру родом из Кореи. Он был знаком с Аской только пару месяцев, да и то благодаря нелепой случайности - девушка наткнулась на небольшую разборку в переулке, где и участвовал Хворанг. Отдубасив всех громил и наподдав самому рыжему, Аска задела его гордость, и теперь могла с гордостью называть себя соперницей Хво. Правда, когда он узнал её фамилию. то его интерес к Аске как к сопернику как-то охладел. Но появился иной интерес...  
-Что с твоей задницей, Казама? Присела там, где гуляли собаки? - у рыжего явно было весёлое расположение духа, в отличие от самой Аски. Отвернувшись, она ответила:  
-На перилах проехалась... Тебе-то что?  
-Да так, ничего... Куда торопишься? - и рыжий мгновенно встал между Аской и школьными воротами. Девушка буркнула:  
-Уйди с дороги, я опаздываю.  
-А что заставило тебя задержаться? - пожал плечами рыжий.  
-Проспала.  
-Ну-ну, проходите, мииисс... - издевательски поклонившись, Хворанг пропустил Аску на школьный двор, развернулся и пошёл к байку. Однако на полпути он остановился и заявил:  
-Спать надо меньше и пить некрепкое пиво! А то... ЙАК!.. - Последнее высказывание было вызвано полетевшим прямо в нос Хворанга портфелем. Подбежав к рыжему, Аска взяла свою сумку и, сказав:  
-Запомни, рыжий, я не пью! - умчалась в здание школы. Примерно через несколько секунд прозвенел звонок...


	2. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Не зовут - не вмешивайся.**

Аска влетела в класс буквально за несколько секунд до звонка. Ей, честно говоря, было немного стыдно за тот бросок портфеля в Хво, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что рыжий ещё сумеет отыграться.  
Подходя к своей парте, девушка заметила невероятное оживление в классе. Её одноклассницы, сгруппировавшись в одну кучку, что-то обсуждали. Аска прислушалась:  
-...Я вам говорю, это правда! Она сегодня приезжает сюда!  
-Быть того не может!  
-К нам, в Осаку, приезжает поп-звезда первой величины?! Ни за что не поверю!  
-В чём дело? - Аска решила-таки полюбопытствовать. Староста класса, Рейко Сэцуна, покрутила пальцем у виска:  
-Казама, ты с Луны свалилась? Сегодня приезжает Майя Энджел! Известная певица, мы даже клуб в её честь организовали!  
-Ну-ну... - пробормотала Аска, которой все эти поп-звёзды были до лампочки. Рейко сунула девушке под нос небольшой постер:  
-Вот она, Майя, любуйся!  
Аска присвистнула. На фотографии была изображена ярко-рыжая девушка ненамного старше самой Казамы. У певички явно был плохой вкус - на её шее, прикрывая внушительный вырез блузки на груди, болталось штук десять цепочек разной толщины, на левой руке пять браслетов, и на правой три. Один из браслетов представлял собой обмотанную вокруг запястья Майи цепочку, на конце которой болтался красивый белый камушек размером с кулак.  
Как бы Аске не нравились украшения, но именно этот камень сразу привлёк её внимание. Что-то непонятное крылось в его гранях, что-то настолько интересное, что обычная жизнь представлялась ничем по сравнению с этим камнем.  
-И ты завидуешь? - улыбнулась Рейко. - Таких камней больше нигде нет. Это талисман Майи, она пришла с этим камнем в мир шоу-бизнеса.  
-Ага... - Аска кивала словно зомби, не отрывая глаз от фотографии изумруда.  
Так, стоп! Она тряхнула головой. С чего она взяла, что это изумруд? Это же белый камень, БЕЛЫЙ!!! Изумруды бывают только зелёными, никаких исключений нет!  
Хотя этот камушек сам по себе был исключением.  
-Так ты пойдёшь или нет? - услышала девушка голос Рейко. Снова тряхнула головой:  
-А? Куда это?  
Сэцуна вздохнула:  
-Такое впечатление, что я со стенкой разговариваю! Мы тут посоветовались и решили, что Майю должен встретить кто-то из нашей школы! Мы дозвонились до её агента, он согласился на то, что мы проведём для Энджел небольшую экскурсию по городу. А лучший из экскурсоводов в нашем классе... - Рейко многозначительно помолчала и ткнула пальцем в грудь Аски - ...это ты!  
Девушка разинула рот. Помолчав пару секунд, она медленно проговорила:  
-Сэцуна, будь добра, убери палец. Проткнёшь меня насквозь.  
Рейко медленно убрала руку, догадываясь, почему вдруг Аска стала говорить таким любезным тоном. Как она и подозревала, девушка рявкнула на весь класс, пользуясь отсутствием учителя:  
-**А ПОЧЕМУ Я ДОЛЖНА ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ?!!!**  
-Ну ведь ты же знаешь город, как свои пять пальцев, - пояснила Рейко, и тут в класс вошла учительница:  
-Встать!  
Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, Рейко пожала Аске руку:  
-Мы рассчитываем на тебя, Казама! Не подведи!  
-Поклониться! Сесть! - раздалась команда учительницы. Аска запоздало поняла, что теперь ей не отвертеться. Закатив глаза, она представила себе эту картинку - бодрая и весёлая Майя весело что-то щебечет, обсуждая городские достопримечательности, а сама Аска идёт чуть поодаль с невероятно кислым выражением лица. Вздохнув, она открыла учебник.  
"Вообще-то это неплохая идея", - подумала она, перелистывая страницы. - "Хотела бы я взглянуть на этот камушек поближе..."  
За окном что-то промелькнуло. Аска машинально повернула голову к окну. Ничего.  
Показалось?..

* * *

После школы Аска стояла на вокзале, покачивая портфелем и расхаживая из стороны в сторону. Рейко предложила купить для Майи букет цветов, но Казама настолько резко ответила"Она обойдётся!", что вопрос тут же бы закрыт.  
Поезд Майи приближался. Аска уяснила, что поп-звезда загримируется, чтобы не привлечь толпы фанатов, поэтому остановилась и рухнула на скамейку, зевая. Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось погонять на велосипеде, а не торчать здесь полдня. Но дело есть дело, несмотря на желание девушки провести побольше времени в движении.  
Остановился очередной поезд. Казама тряхнула головой и присмотрелась к выходящим пассажирам. И тут же узнала Майю. Певичка старалась закрыть лицо очками и бейсболкой, но её выдавал браслет с изумрудом.  
-Майя Энджел? - девушка встала навстречу приезжей и протянула руку: - Я Аска Казама. Ваш временный гид.  
-Очень приятно, мисс Казама, - прощебетала певичка, а Аска выдохнула. Всё, теперь точно отступать некуда. Однако, когда её взгляд упал на изумруд, она быстро отбросила все мрачные мысли.  
-Очень красивый камень, - завела Аска, когда они вышли на главную площадь. - Откуда он у вас?  
-Эта побрякушка? - Майя кинула взгляд на браслет. - Так, ерунда. Купила на барахолке в Китае.  
-Очень красивый камень, - повторила тягучим голосом Казама, рассматривая украшение. - Не думаю, что это простая бижутерия.  
-Разбираешься в камнях? - удивилась Энджел. Аска замялась:  
-Э... нет, я... я просто...  
Договорить ей не удалось - недалеко бабахнул взрыв. Девушек отбросило к стене дома. Аска выругалась, а Майя заверещала.  
-Что такое??? - Аска высвободила голову из крепких, если не сказать удушающих объятий Майи и огляделась. Вид площади заставил её разинуть рот.  
По небу летали роботы. Десятки округлых металлических хулиганов парили над площадью, и словно что-то выискивали. Аска встала на ноги и тут увидела ещё одного робота. Вернее, летающее устройство в виде полушара, в котором восседал человек. Издалека она не могла видеть его лица, но незнакомец выделялся крупной фигурой.  
"Наверняка он никогда не сидел на диете", - подумала девушка. Внезапно один из роботов остановился прямо напротив неё и всхлипывающей Майи. Робот замигал датчиками и выдал электронным голосом:  
-Изумруд Хаоса найден.  
Аска охнула. Изумруд... чего? Хаоса??? Какого ещё, к чёрту, Хаоса?!  
Полушар подлетел к девушкам. Площадь уже окружили полицейские машины. Офицеры нацелились на роботов:  
-Остановите их! Или мы откроем огонь!  
Человек встал. Аска убедилась, что действительно толст и очень похож на яйцо. Особенно странно смотрелись его рыжие лохматые усы и круглые солнечные очки. Толстяк скорчил скорбную физиономию:  
-О, простите, я не хотел причинять вам беспокойство, господа. Дело в том, что я ищу некую вещь - изумруд Хаоса, а он находится у этой молодой леди, - человек показал ладонью на сжавшуюся Майю. -Я просто заберу его, и мы распрощаемся мирно.  
-Вы кто такой? - спросил кто-то из полицейских. - И зачем вам Изумруд?  
Толстяк усмехнулся, показав оскал во все шестьдесят зубов:  
-Меня зовут Айво Роботник, господа! Но вы можете звать меня Эггман. А изумруд мне нужен... нууу... - Он замялся, заложив руки за спину - ...для захвата мира. Такой ответ вас устраивает?  
-Меня - нет! - Аска неожиданно встала между Майей и Роботником. Толстяк разинул рот:  
-Вы кто?  
-Ваш злейший враг, если не уберётесь отсюда, - процедила Аска. - Мир он собрался захватить... А кукиш с маслом не хочешь, хвастун?  
-Я не хвастун, - Айво сохранял поразительное спокойствие. - Лучше отойдите, мисс, иначе я применю силу. И тогда у вас будут большие проблемы...  
Роботы слетелись к Эггману, выстроившись в шеренгу прямо напротив Аски. Позади девушки подала голос Майя:  
-Мисс Казама, отойдите. Я отдам ему изумруд.  
-Даже не думай! - Она не понимала, с какого рожна вообще защищает этот камень. Хотя до Казамы начало доходить что этот... Роботник или как там его, вовсе не шутит насчёт завоевания мира. Метнувшись к Майе, она сорвала с её руки браслет и бросилась прочь.  
-В погоню! - крикнул Эггман.  
-Остановите её! - крикнул кто-то из полицейских. Аска поняла, что крупно влипла. Тем не менее, она продолжала петлять по улицам и переулкам, намереваясь скрыться.  
Поезд, пришло ей в голову. Сяду в поезд и попаду за город. А там как-нибудь разберусь.  
Адреналин бушевал в крови девушки. Она неслась по направлению к вокзалу, откуда вышла всего несколько минут назад с Майей. Но...  
Внезапно на её пути оказались роботы.  
-Чёрт! - вырвалось у Аски. Не сбавляя скорости, она понеслась на роботов, вставших стеной на её пути. Однако девушка так разогналась, что попросту снесла преграду прочь, разметав нескольких роботов в разные стороны.  
Ей припомнился один случай. Она участвовала в любительском турнире по боевым искусствам, где против неё выступал какой-то киборг. Тогда Аске пришлось попотеть, чтобы одолеть врага. Правда отец потом долго допытывался, откуда у неё на руках и ногах столько синяков и ссадин...  
Сейчас плечо, которым Аска протаранила роботов, невыносимо ныло. Бегло осмотрев его, девушка заметила наливающийся кровоподтёк, что её разозлило ещё больше.  
Вокзал был уже рядом, как вдруг Казаму окружили полицейские машины:  
-Стоять!  
Аска замерла. Мало того, с неба летели ещё роботы во главе с Роботником. Он махал рукой и орал:  
-Ты никуда не уйдёшь с этим изумрудом!..  
Девушка выругалась, правда мысленно. Положение было хуже некуда. Но решение-таки пришло ей в голову...  
Она побежала прямо на одну из машин. Полицейский бросился ей наперерез, но получил удар локтем в висок. Перемахнув через поверженного врага, Аска бросилась наутёк, но вдруг путь ей преградила пулемётная очередь.  
-Перестаньте бегать, мисс. - Эггман вновь возник перед Аской. - Вам всё равно не уйти.  
Аска раскрыла было рот, что бы что-то сказать, да не успела. Она ощутила, как кто-то резко схватил её за руку и потащил куда-то прочь, причём с такой скоростью. что спустя секунду вокруг Аски не пахло ни полицией, ни роботами. Она едва успевала перебирать ногами, как вдруг услышала бодрый и какой-то беззаботный голос:  
-Не боишься?  
-Э...Нет! - выдохнула Аска. Голос, явно удовлетворённый таким ответом, сказал:  
-Хаос Контроль!  
-Хаос... Чегооо??? - на автомате повторила Аска, но никого рядом не было. Да и она сама падала куда-то вниз...


	3. Chapter 2

**Глава 2, в которой шарики закатываются за ролики.**

-Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
Аска что-то промычала и честно попыталась открыть глаза. Открыть-то она их открыла, но картинка, представшая перед её глазами, оставалась размытой.  
Прямо перед носом девушки покачивалась чья-то ладонь. Вроде рука как рука, только одетая в белую перчатку и какая-то... нечеловеческая точно. Она медленно вертелась перед глазами Аски. Раздался тот же голос:  
-Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
-Э-э-э... - девушка честно пыталась сосчитать. Но голова у неё безумно гудела, и она постоянно сбивалась со счёта. Наконец, оставив бесплодные попытки, она ляпнула наугад:  
-Три?  
-Не-а. Пять, - порадовал голос, и тут Аску ухватили за подмышки и приподняли. Теперь девушка могла сидеть. Картинка стала отчётливее, и Казама смогла оглядеться.  
Окружение её не то чтобы не порадовало... Она была в шоке. В неадеквате. Она сидела на лесной полянке, посреди такой ярко-зелёной травы, что глаза резало. Светило солнце. Воздух радовал невиданной чистотой и свежестью, в небе беззаботно пели птицы.  
Идиллия!..  
Но Аске было на неё чихать. Она со стоном протянула руку ко лбу и замерла - с рукой что-то было не так.  
Девушка, разинув рот, наблюдала за собственной немного надувшейся рукой. Пропорции ладони, на которую была надета голубая перчатка без пальцев, изменились. Это была рука не девичья, изящная и тонкая, а... непонятно чья, с увеличенными фалангами пальцев, словно мультяшная.  
Аска, ощутив мурашки на спине, подняла вторую руку. Та оказалась точно такой же.  
-Извини, не думал, что так получится, - раздался голос из-за спины Аски. Та заорала и, вскочив, обернулась:  
-Блин, ты кто вообще такой? Чего тебе надо?!!!  
И встала в боевую стойку, уставившись на собеседника. Им был... ёж. Обыкновенный ёж... если не считать того, что он был синего цвета, стоял на двух ногах, обутых в красно-белые кроссовки, и махал перед носом мультяшными руками, одетыми в пресловутые белые перчатки:  
-Ты это... только успокойся. Не надо нервничать, всё нормально...  
-Нормально?! - плачущим голосом взвыла Аска. - Что происходит? Куда я попала?!  
Ёж вздохнул:  
-Я бы тебе сказал, куда... Только ты не поверишь. И верить не захочешь из-за своего... гм, теперешнего состояния.  
-Кстати! Что у меня с руками произошло?  
-А ты только руки свои заметила? - странным голосом спросил ёжик. Тут Аска замерла.  
-Не понял... - пробормотала она и начала ощупывать себя от макушки до пят... Спустя секунду мирный лесной ландшафт прорезал отчаянный вопль:  
-МАМОЧКААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Зачем так орать? - укоризненно спросил ёж, отпустив уши после Аскиной арии. - Ну, не человек ты сейчас, и что?  
-Как это что?!! - чуть не плача, провыла девушка. - Где мои руки? Где ноги? Где мой нос, наконец?!!  
-Ну, предположим, руки и ноги у тебя на месте, никто их тебе не оторвал... - попытался пошутить ёжик, но увидев перекошенное лицо Аски, прервал шутку серьёзным тоном: - А вообще, виной всему Изумруд Хаоса.  
Девушка ощупала лицо. Вместо носа был клюв. Остроконечный, как у воробья. Горестно вздохнув, Казама шлёпнулась обратно на траву и закрыла голову руками.  
-Ты чего? - Ёжик подошёл поближе. - Реветь надумала? Даже не мечтай, этим ты в человеческий облик не вернешься.  
-А я и не собиралась реветь... - прошипела Аска и неожиданно вскочила, намереваясь наброситься на ежа:  
-**ГОВОРИ, ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО!!!**  
Она хотела схватить его, да не вышло - зверь словно... испарился! Нет, он каким-то образом оказался у дерева неподалёку и улыбался во весь рот.  
Аска невольно усмехнулась в ответ. Хотя здравый смысл говорил ей, что улыбающиеся ёжики могут привидеться либо после трёх бутылок пива или саке без закуски, либо в горячечном бреду.  
-Ты вообще кто? - повторила она свой первый вопрос.  
-Ну хорошо, что ты больше не орёшь, как полоумная, - ещё шире разулыбался ёж. - Меня Соник зовут, а тебя?  
-Э... Аска. Казама Аска.  
-И где тут твое имя?  
-Уфф... Аска - имя. В Японии принято сначала называть фамилию, ты не знаешь разве?  
-В первый раз слышу про Японию, - признался Соник. - Только Аска - это слишком коротко и неясно. Погоди... - он быстрым шагом сделал вокруг девушки круг и заключил: - Ты - Аска Воробей!  
-Воро... ЧТОООО?!!  
-Ничегоооо!!! - передразнил ёж. - Пойди поглядись в озеро, поймёшь.  
Аска послушно нагнулась над водной гладью неподалёку. Так и было - вместо обыкновенной японской девушки в воде отражалось... нечто. Большие, с удлинённым разрезом карие глаза, светло-коричневый клюв, разметавшиеся волосы.. то есть перья, длинные человеческие руки с мультяшными пропорциями, маленькое. но сохранившее девичье изящество тельце, одетое в школьную униформу старшей школы Осаки.  
Аска вытаращилась на отражение. Медленно протянула руку к локтю и ущипнула себя. Щипок получился основательным - на локте налился маленький синяк.  
-Это не глюк... - пробормотала она. - Блин... куда же меня занесло?  
-Это Земля, - пояснил Соник, с явной опаской подойдя к берегу озера. - только не та, на которой живёшь ты.  
-А как я здесь очутилась?  
-Из-за Хаос Контроля, - ответил ёж и чуть попятился. Тут Аска припомнила последние секунды перед падением в пустоту...  
-Таааак... - протянула она. - Так значит, это был ты?!!! Ты меня сюда запихнул?!!  
-Ну я, я, каюсь! - замахал руками Соник. - А другого выхода не было! Вот скажи, ты сама зачем убегала от Эггмана с изумрудом?  
-Ну... не хотела, чтобы он попал в руки этого... толстого полудурка...  
-Только не говори ему подобное в лицо. Он считает себя великим гением, хотя его гениальности хватает на создание всяких роботов и планы по завоеванию мира...  
-Банальщина! - хмыкнула Аска. Ёж кивнул:  
-Вот и я о том же. Хотя, все эти его замыслы для меня - отличный повод повеселиться. Ты сама как относишься к приключениям?  
-Как бы тебе сказать... - задумалась девушка, начиная проникаться симпатией к ёжику и чувствуя, что её злость затихает. - Я в Осаке часто разнимаю дерущихся. Если в моём городе есть ещё хоть одна преступная банда, то она старается не попадаться мне на глаза.  
-Супер! То есть, ты активистка?  
-Ну да, - Аска упёрла руки в бока.  
-Отлично! - Соник показал большой палец. - Значит, сработаемся.  
-Эээ... О чём это ты? - не поняла девушка. Ёж достал белый Изумруд:  
-Я бы отправил тебя домой, но есть небольшие накладки. Когда мы были в... Осаке, у меня тоже был изумруд, Только одного не пойму...  
-Чего?  
-Я один не мог перенести нас сюда. А ты и подавно. Нам наверняка кто-то помог. У кого тоже был Изумруд Хаоса.  
-И кто же это?  
-Вот мы и узнаем. Пошли! - и не дожидаясь Аску, ёж взял быстрый темп куда-то в лес.  
-Эй, ты куда? Подожди меня! - возмутилась девушка и побежала за Соником.  
Они не увидели, что в кустах кто-то сидел. Как только воробьиха и ёж покинули полянку, незнакомец встал.  
Одетый в тёмно-серую мантию с капюшоном, он задумчиво крутил в руках красный камень...


	4. Chapter 3

**Глава 3, в которой любопытство чуть не погубило воробья.**

-Колючка!  
Соник не оборачивался, а продолжал идти таким же быстрым шагом. Было непривычно, и он постоянно порывался сорваться с места и побежать, но совесть не позволяла ему оставлять Аску одну.  
Хотя новоиспечённая воробьиха родом из Японии уже успела начать действовать ему на нервы. "Эми по сравнению с этой девчонкой примерная особа", - подумал ёжик, раздвигая ветки дерева.  
-Колючка! - не отвязывалась Аска. - Куда мы идём?  
Ей ситуация начинала потихоньку надоедать. Глюки глюками, а в реальность когда возвращаться? Несчастная правая рука девушки уже вся покрылась малиновыми пятнами - Аска непрестанно щипала себя за руку, надеясь вернуться обратно в родной мир.  
Вот почему эта ситуация произошла именно с ней?! (почему-почему.... так аффтар захотел=))) )  
-Дай-ка Изумруд, - неожиданно попросил ёж. Аска очнулась:  
-А? Изумруд? Тебе зачем?  
-Надо найти кое-кого. Моего друга, Тейлза. У него есть тоже Изумруд, а сам он сейчас непонятно где...  
-На, - Аска с явным сожалением протянула камень. Соник принял Изумруд и, вытянув руку, начал медленно водить ей вокруг.  
-Не, тут его нету, - заключил он немного погодя. - Опять, наверно, Торнадо тестирует... Пошли!  
И прежде чем Аска успела что-либо сказать, ёж схватил её за руку и потащил сквозь кусты, куда-то в сторону гула моря. Шум волн был слышен настолько слабо, что Аску это насторожило.  
-М-мы чего, бежим к обрыву? - пыхтя на бегу, спросила она. Соник обернулся:  
-С чего ты взяла? Надо хорошенько осмотреть местность сверху, может тогда изумруд заработает... Кстати, а откуда он у тебя?  
-Он не мой, - пояснила девушка, и тут изумруд в руке ежа засиял.  
-Нашелся! - Соник аж подпрыгнул на месте и в тот же миг сорвался с места куда-то вниз по тропинке - песок и земля аж столбом взвились.  
-Э, ты куда? - Аска кинулась следом. - Погоди!  
Но ей тут же стало понятно, что догонять ежа бесполезно - слишком быстро он удрал.  
"Вот это, я понимаю, скорость", - подумала девушка. Тут она заметила краем глаза, как что-то сверкнуло неподалёку. Оглядевшись, Аска заметила, что блеск излучает вершина древней каменной пирамиды, находившейся в паре сотен метров от девушки. Изваяние находилось у подножия холма, и Аска решилась подойти к нему. С пирамиды гораздо легче изучать окрестности...

* * *

Тейлз только начал сажать свой верный Торнадо, как увидел стремительно пролетающую по земле синюю линию.  
-Соник! - двухвостый лис замахал рукой, не забывая, однако, про штурвал самолёта.  
Ёж затормозил и терпеливо дождался, когда его друг остановит Торнадо.  
-Где ты был? - поинтересовался Тейлз. вылезая из кабины. - Опять с Эггманом встретился?  
-Верно, - усмехнулся ёж. - Только при весьма необычных обстоятельствах. Этот наш супергений, оказывается, решил прогуляться в параллельный мир.  
-Ого!  
-Ого-го! - многозначительно ответил Соник. - Правда, возникла одна накладка... Блин! - он хлопнул себя по лбу. - Та сумасшедшая воробьиха осталась там!  
И он рванул в сторону леса.  
-Воробьиха?.. - удивлённо повторил Тейлз. - Эй, Соник, подожди меня!  
Подпрыгнув, он завертел хвостами и полетел было за товарищем, но тут в самолёте что-то загремело, и лисёнку пришлось возвращаться к Торнадо.

* * *

-Э-эй!!! - заорала Аска. - Есть там кто живой?  
-Воооой...воооой... - ответило ей слабенькое эхо. Девушка стояла у подножия пирамиды. Строение было очень древним, и наверняка, в мире Аски, могло бы стать историческим памятником.  
Однако в этом веселом мире памятники явно отсутствовали. И девушка решила подняться и осмотреться. Авось она либо этого ежа найдёт, либо ещё-кого-нибудь, кто может ей помочь отсюда выкарабкаться.  
Поднимаясь по выщербленным ступенькам, Аска держала ухо востро(хотя ушей у воробьев издревле не наблюдается). Вдруг откуда-то сверху раздался шорох.  
-Кто здесь? - окликнула она. Никто не ответил, лишь с верхних ступеней пирамиды осыпались мелкие камешки. Нахмурившись, девушка стала подниматься уже осторожнее. Шаг за шагом, она добралась до вершины пирамиды.  
Там никого не было. Только каменный алтарь и... гигантский, невероятных размеров изумруд, покоящийся на нём. Аска так и села, увидев камень.  
От изумруда шло ровное зелёное свечение. Оно успокаивало Аску, и словно убаюкивало, приглашая лечь прямо тут и уснуть. Девушка решила было присесть на ступеньки("Только на пару минут", - говорила себе она), как вдруг прямо на неё полетела крупная тень. Аска едва успела отскочить в сторону - кулак в белой перчатке с кастетом разворошил ступеньку, на которой только что пребывала девушка.  
-Эй! - возмутилась Аска и встала в боевую стойку. Она посмотрела на незнакомца - красную ехидну, выдернувшую кулак из каменного строения. Сузив фиолетовые глаза, ехидна повернулась к Аске и процедила человеческим мужским голосом:  
-Кто ты такая? Зачем пришла сюда?  
-Э-э-э... я... - Аска не знала, что и думать. Это что же получается, здесь людей вообще нет?! Только всякие ежи да ехидны?!!!  
-Мне помощь нужна! - заявила она. - А тут во... - Аска указала на изумруд - ...светится, вот я и подумала...  
-Ты пришла за изумрудом? - чересчур спокойно уточнила, вернее уточнил ехидна. Девушка фыркнула:  
-Нужен он мне! Мне хватает того камушка, который этот... бегун отобрал...  
-Я тебе не верю, - Ехидна встал. - Не думаю, что ты не способна прибрать к рукам Мастер Изумруд.  
-Мастер? - икнула Аска.  
-Именно. Лучше убирайся отсюда, пока не поздно. Иначе пожалеешь.  
-Что?! - Девушка упёрла руки в бока. - Ты как со мной разговариваешь? Кто тебе дал право тут командовать? Не нужен мне этот мастер Стеклярус, можешь им подавиться!  
-Ну всё... ты сама напросилась!!! - Ехидна сжал кулак и с молниеносной скоростью бросился на Аску. Той ничего не оставалось, кроме как увернуться от атаки.  
-Подраться хочешь? А тебе не говорили, что девушек бить нельзя? - спросила она, уворачиваясь от нового удара.  
-Я сказал - ты сама напросилась! - рявкнул ехидна. - Не люблю насмешек!  
-Какие мы... ух! гордые... - протянула Аска, делая сальто назад. Ехидна атаковал довольно умело, нападая в самые неожиданные моменты. Аске неожиданно начала нравиться эта схватка. Пора показать, что умеет она сама!  
Ехидна отскочил на пару шагов. Аска быстро приняла боевую стойку:  
-Ну, давай-давай, иди сюда.  
На лице, вернее, мордочке ехидны, появилась усмешка... одобрительная усмешка. Видимо, красный зверь аналогично с Аской решил поразвлечься предстоящей битвой. Но нападать он не торопился... равно как и Аска.  
-Откуда ты такая взялась, воробьиха? - спросил он. Казама побагровела:  
-Какая я воробьиха? - и потеряла контроль над ситуацией. Воспользовавшись её замешательством, ехидна бросился вперёд. Удар кулака вот-вот мог настичь девушку. Та заметила опасность слишком поздно...  
...но нет! Аска едва успела отбросить кулак в сторону и, не дав ехидне опомниться нанесла два быстрых удара руками. Один - кулаком в грудь, другой - ладонью, отбрасывающий противника прочь. Аска, правда, рассчитывала силы. стараясь особо не навредить ехидне - животных она всё-таки любила.  
Только вот не все животные были готовы полюбить её... Вот и ехидна, затормозив во время полёта, злобно сощурился, глядя на девушку.  
-Ну держись... - прошипел он и резко ударил по пирамиде. Образовалась широкая трещина, простирающаяся к ногам Аски. Та отскочила в сторону, вопя:  
-Обалдел? А мне потом пирамиду реставрировать?  
-Это уже не твоё дело! - Ехидна прыгнул вперёд, вытянув ногу в ударе. Аска моментально сделала колесо назад, снова отбросив ехидну прочь. И тут же сама кинулась в атаку, скользнув вперёд и подбросив врага ударом кулака. Комбинация из удара ногой и рукой, и Аска отскочила назад.  
-Ну что? - теперь уже с прямым вызовом спросила она. Ехидна вскочил и усмехнулся:  
-Неплохо.  
И тут же бросился вперёд, вновь замахнувшись кулаком. Аска отряпнула, но ехидна именно этого и ожидал - резко пригнувшись, он вытянул ногу в подсечке, уронив противницу на землю. Та вскочила и отступила по направлению к лестнице.  
-Уже уходишь? - Ехидна преградил ей дорогу, но, посмотрев на Аску, почему-то смутился:  
-Эм... ты бы это...  
-Чего? - Аска оглядела себя и побледнела - во время драки её школьная юбка здорово порвалась, показывая по секрету всему свету округлое бедро тёмно-бежевого цвета. Девушка свела порванные части юбки пальцами(одно хорошо, она порвалась лишь наполовину) и подняла глаза на противника. Тот по-прежнему стоял в лёгком обалдении от увиденного. Аска расценила его физиономию по-своему...  
-Ты на что это уставился? - грозно спросила она, потихоньку наступая на ехидну. Быть бы тому стёртым(в переносном смысле) в порошок, если бы не внезапно появившийся на вершине пирамиды Соник:  
-Аска, я тебя обыскался! Почему ты ушла чёрт знает куда?  
-Аска? - Ехидна непонимающе обернулся к ежу: - Ты её знаешь?  
-Она со мной, - пояснил синий зверёк. - А что у вас тут творится, Наклз? Эггман напал, а меня не предупредили?  
-Это мы... дрались, - ответил Наклз и обернулся к Аске: - Я приношу вам свои искренние извинения. Но, должен сказать, что я выполнял свой долг. И предупредил вас... тебя.  
-Всё нормально, - улыбнулась присмиревшая Аска. - Неплохо сражаетесь.  
-Взаимно.  
-Ну вы закончили? - нетерпеливо влез Соник. - Аска, нам идти надо... о, у тебя одежда порвалась... - он кивнул на юбку.  
-Блин!!! - Девушка закрыла ладонями прореху. Ёж вздохнул:  
-Придётся тебя подлатать. Не думал, что надо будет идти, но, блин, не повезло...  
-О чём это он? - спросила Аска Наклза. Тот хмыкнул:  
-Любовь!  
Аске лишь оставалось пожать плечами.

* * *

-Это что, твой? - Воробьиха показала кивком на Торнадо. Соник покачал головой:  
-Был когда-то моим, теперь нет. Тейлз, ты тут?  
Лисёнок вынырнул из кабины с заспанной мордочкой.  
-А, вы уже пришли? А я тут прилёг ненадолго, извините...  
-Не переживай, - ёжик лихо прыгнул на крыло самолёта. - Принимай пассажирку. Аска, садись!  
-Э-э... как? Тут ни трапа, ни черта! - возмутилась девушка, но Тейлз сбросил ей лесенку:  
-Извини, больше ничего нет.  
-О, спасибо, только пока я поднимаюсь, не смотрите, - отпустив злосчастную юбку, воробьиха залезла на заднее сиденье. - А куда мы летим?  
-Вниз, - пояснил Соник, удобно располагаясь на крыле Торнадо.  
-Вниз? - у Аски отвисла челюсть, и тут лисёнок включил зажигание. Торнадо шустро взмыл в воздух и девушка, кинув взгляд вниз, ахнула.  
Торнадо летал над островом... парящим в воздухе. Океана или материка не было видно сквозь толщу облаков, освещаемых заходящим солнцем. Аска улыбнулась, глядя на это великолепие.  
-Извини, фотоаппарата у нас нет, - с явным сожалением сказал Соник, заметив улыбку девушки. - Мы сейчас были на острове Ангелов. Он парит в небе, потому что воды боится.  
-Не совсем так, - ответил Тейлз. - У Острова Ангелов что-то не в порядке с почвой, только непонятно почему - от фокусов Эггмана или чего похлеще...  
-Наклз же говорил, этот остров летает в небе уже много веков! - возразил ёж.  
-Эй, эй, ребята, вы про меня не забыли? - влезла Аска. - Почему этот остров летает? Что там делает этот... Наклз? На черта там изумруд такой здоровый???  
-Изумруд позволяет острову находиться в воздухе постоянно, - объяснил Тейлз. - А Наклз - единственная ехидна, призванная охранять Мастер Изумруд. Его никто не должен украсть. Если остров упадёт в воду, то случится беда. Катастрофа.  
-Какая? - поинтересовалась Аска. Лисёнок лишь пожал плечами и сказал:  
-Сейчас полетим вниз, держитесь крепче!  
-Есть, капитан Прауэр, - шутливо отдал честь Соник и тут же обратился к воробьихе: - Ты высоты не боишься?  
-Не-а.  
-Тогда поехали!  
Тейлз опустил штурвал - Торнадо кинулся вниз, прямиком в облака.  
-ВУУУУУУУУУ!!!!!!! - заорал ёж. Аска вцепилась в ремень безопасности, тупо улыбаясь. Она в Осаке частенько доводила отца до обморока, разъезжая по невысоким домов города на велосипеде. Но на этот раз всё было куда круче и экстремальней... Ветер бил в лицо, в ушах раздавался свист воздуха, рядом веселился Соник - положение было драйвовым.  
Но, по закону подлости, летели они недолго. Вскоре показалась зелёная равнина.  
-Я надеюсь, это суша? В смысле нигде не летает?  
-Спокойно! - подбодрил Аску ёж. - Это Земля... Наша Земля. Будь как дома.  
-Уж постараюсь... - протянула девушка. - А куда ты хотел меня отвести?..

* * *

Ёж неуверенно подходил к знакомому домику. Ещё шаг, ещё... Он чувствовал на себе недоумевающий взгляд Аски, и ему становилось стыдно. Если бы он был один, то стесняться было бы некого. Но сейчас...  
Воробьиха в лёгком обалдении смотрела на спутника. До этого момента он был уверенным в себе, беззаботным ежом, которому, казалось, все проблемы были до лампочки. Но сейчас, когда они подходили к уютному миловидному домику, он как-то растерял всю бодрость, словно чего-то стеснялся... или боялся.  
Она кинула взгляд на табличку, украшавшую оградку дома. На нём было написано "Дом Эми Роуз"  
"Эми Роуз? Это ещё кто?", - подивилась Аска.  
Ответ на свой вопрос она получила почти сразу - дверь домика распахнулась, и на пороге возникла маленькая розовая ежиха в красном платье. Она увидела приближающихся путников и радостно возопила:  
-СОНИК!!! - и бросилась на шею ежу. Тот аж отряпнул от хозяйки дома, но зря - ежиха заключила его в объятия:  
-Как я рада, что ты пришёл! Я специально испекла тебе пирожных, надеялась, что ты оценишь меня как повара... А это кто?  
Последний вопрос подтверждался взглядом ежихи на оторопевшую Аску. Та приподняла ладонь:  
-Аска...эээ...Казама... То есть... Аска Воробей! Приятно познакомиться! - и девушка выдала самую обаятельную из своих улыбок.  
-Эми, - представилась ежиха. Соник, ощутив, что объятия ослабли, поспешил выскользнуть из рук ежихи.  
-Я, это... - слегка запинаясь, начал он, затем выдвинул Аску поближе к Эми. - Короче, у неё проблемы, негде жить. Приютишь на одну ночь, Эм?  
-Не вопрос! Для тебя, всё что угодно, - улыбнулась ежиха и игриво моргнула пару раз. Соник неловко усмехнулся:  
-Ну, тогда я пошёл, пробежаться надо.  
И прежде чем девчонки успели что-то сказать, еж умчался. Как только пыль дороги осела, Аска протянула:  
-Куда это он?  
-Не знаю, - грустно вздохнула Эми. - А ведь он так и не попробовал моих пирожных... ирррр! - вздёрнув короткий нос, ежиха повернулась к Казаме и ойкнула: - Что с твоей юбкой?  
-Ерунда, дралась с одним тут... ехидной.  
-С Наклзом? - вскинула бровки Эми. - Ты с ним сражалась?  
-А что такого-то? Я умею!  
-Расскажешь, как? - заинтересовалась ежиха. Аска кивнула и девушки вошли в домик.


	5. Chapter 4

**Глава 4, в которой гадают на картах.**

  
  
-Ещё чаю?  
-Ой, спасибо, не надо, я уже всё... - Аска прикрыла глаза - мятный чай, который заварила Эми, действовал на воробьиху усыпляюще.  
-Ладно. - Ежиха отставила чайник и села напротив Аски. - Так где ты научилась драться?  
-Дома, - пожала плечами Казама. - Отец меня обучал. Наша семья имеет свой собственный стиль боя, ему меня и научили.  
-Здорово! - восхитилась Эми. - Кстати, что с твоей юбкой? Может, я зашью её?  
-Э... не, я сама могу! - замахала руками Аска, но ежиха отрезала:  
-Ты у меня в гостях, так что не переживай, я все сделаю.  
Аска не стала возражать. Потому что глаза у неё слипались, и ещё девушка заметила в углу скромно притулившийся большой молоток. Воробьиха решила не уточнять, чей он - интуиция подсказывала, что Эми может неслабо кого-то грохнуть этой штукой.  
-Подожди здесь, я кровать приготовлю, - велела ежиха и выскочила с кухни. Аска кивнула и потянулась за очередным крохотным пирожным. Сладости у Эми получились просто великолепные, и Казама не понимала, как ежиха умудрилась приготовить эти произведения кулинарного искусства. Скорее всего, пирожные для гостей не предназначались... иначе как объяснить то, как расстроилась ежиха из-за ухода Соника?  
Лениво оглядевшись, Аска изучала скромную но уютную кухню. На шкафчике с посудой лежала колода карт. девушка встала и подошла к шкафчику, уставившись на колоду.  
"Кто это тут азартными играми увлекается?" - удивлённо подумала она и взяла карты в руки. По спине воробьихи словно холодок прошёл, и Аска решила положить колоду на место, уяснив - это не игральные карты, а похуже... гадальные.  
-Интересно? - раздался за спиной голос Эми. Аска аж подпрыгнула с перепугу, развернулась и зачастила:  
-Это... я просто хотела посмотреть, что это! Очень странные карты...  
-Мои, - с гордостью сказала ежиха, подошла и взяла колоду: - Они чужих рук не любят. Это карты Таро, слышала о таких?  
-Ага, - кивнула Аска, не упомянув, правда, что в её мире развелось очень много шарлатанов, обманывающих людей с помощью таких вот карт Таро. Эми тем временем продолжала:  
-Все, кто знает о том, что я гадаю на картах, приходят ко мне узнать свою судьбу. И все, что я им предсказываю, сбывается с поразительной точностью! Вот только... - она вздохнула и положила карты на место.  
-Что "только"? - насторожилась воробьиха. Ежиха убрала карты в ящик кухонного шкафа и пояснила:  
-Очень давно я решила погадать на себя. Что ждет меня. Карты обещали, что я в скором времени встречу свою любовь...  
-А... у... э... - замахала руками Казама, которая терпеть не могла романтических историй. Тем более, она начала догадываться, о ком дальше пойдет речь...  
-Ну вот почему он не остался хотя бы на пару минут?! - возмущалась Эми. - Ведь я так старалась, крутилась у плиты целый день, старалась все сделать вкуснее некуда... А Соник опять убежал... И не догонишь его... Аска, что с тобой?  
-Ничего, - быстро ответила воробьиха, отвернувшись от Эми и пряча свое перекошенное от шока лицо. Только этого мне тут не хватало, подумала она. Надеюсь, Эми не собирается изливать мне душу из-за несчастной любви...  
-Ну и ладно! - махнула рукой ежиха. - Если этот дурачок не хочет вкусностей, то и не получит, сами съедим! Согласна, Аска?  
-Да согласнаааа... - начала зевать воробьиха. - прости, спать очень хочется...  
-Ничего. А хочешь, я тебе на картах перед сном погадаю? Это быстро, даю слово!  
-Ладно, - кивнула Казама, которой было не особо интересно будущее. Но посмотреть, как Эми будет гадать, было любопытно.  
Ежиха подошла к окнам и задернула шторы. Люстра, горевшая над столом, придала кухне мистический и немного пугающий облик. Аску эксперимент начал интересовать все больше и больше.  
-Тааак... - Эми вновь вытащила колоду и перетасовала её. Затем протянула Аске: - Подержи их в руках и подумай о главном вопросе на данный момент.  
-Легко, - согласилась воробьиха и, взяв карты, начала думать об Осаке... возвращении домой и голодном Зевсе. Последнее омрачило её - Аске было совестно перед любимым котом, и она чувствовала себя полной скотиной, потому как не кормила кота с самого утра. А неизвестно, сколько она ещё тут проторчит...  
-Аска, не отвлекайся! Что для тебя сейчас важнее всего?  
"Свалить отсюда, и побыстрее" - мысленно ответила Казама, и эта мысль неоном засияла в её голове. Через некоторое время Эми взяла колоду и разложила несколько карт на столе. Задумалась:  
-Ну и ну... Слушай, у тебя сигареты не будет?  
-ЧТОООО?!!! - вытаращилась Аска.  
-Ну, настоящие гадалки курят в таком случае... Ладно, не надо, курение вредно... - отмахнулась ежиха и поправила обруч на голове:  
-Так, что тут у нас... Шут... Твоё призвание - попадать во всякие жизненные неурядицы... Забавно, когда я гадала на Соника, у него было то же самое.  
-Совпадение, - хмыкнула Аска.  
-Слева что? Ого! - Эми включила свет поярче, словно не веря глазам своим. Воробьиха заинтересованно вытянулась вперёд:  
-Что там?  
-Императрица... - завороженно прошептала Эми. - Ты обладаешь некоей силой, доставшейся тебе от предков... по женской линии, - заметила она. - Карта не перевёрнута, значит, ты унаследовала что-то важное от матери, бабушки или тёти...  
Аска кивнула, припомнив своих родственников по женской линии. Её мать умерла сразу после рождения девочки. Бабушка умерла от инсульта, узнав о кончине дочери, а тётя... воробьиха вздохнула. С тётей вообще произошла какая-то мистика. Аска и в глаза её не видела, но была в курсе того, что у тёти имелся сын, её собственный двоюродный брат, старше Аски на четыре года. Когда девочке исполнилось одиннадцать лет, её отец сообщил, что тётя, как и мальчик, пропали без вести. Он нанял детектива, чтобы найти сестру и племянника, но тот никого и ничего не нашёл. С тех пор дело заглохло.  
"Сейчас моему брату должен быть 21 год" - подумала Аска, прихлёбывая остывший мятный чай. - "Интересно, Хворангу сейчас столько же. Может ли он знать моего брата? Ведь, когда он узнал мою фамилию, реакция у него была неоднозначной..."  
-Аска, ты слушаешь?  
-А? Что?? Да-да-да... - закивала воробьиха. Ежиха вернулась к раскладу:  
-Продолжим... Справа - Колесо Фортуны. Удача может повернуться к тебе самым неожиданным местом.  
-Угу, я даже знаю каким... - съехидничала Казама, но, увидев грозный взгляд Эми, решила помолчать... для своего же блага. Ежиха продолжиа:  
-Внизу - так-с... Рыцарь Мечей. Не друг и не враг, но у вас с ним будут какие-то отношения в скором будущем. Под Рыцарем Отшельник... Ой!  
-Что?  
-Карта Отшельника перевёрнута. Одиночка. Видимо, он с тобой связан настолько крепко, что может стать для тебя всем. Карта перевёрнута - это плохой знак. Он хранит какую-то страшную тайну, опасную для всех, включая его самого.  
Аска присвистнула. Это отличалось от стандартных предсказаний типа: "Принц на белом коне, богатый дом, пять милых детей". Она уже начала убеждаться в том, что Эми - природная гадалка на картах, а не шарлатанка. Правда, она все ещё не верила таким рассказам про одиночку, рыцаря и прочих.  
-Что там ещё? - поинтересовалась она. Ежиха пожала плечами:  
-Пока все. Я использовала самый простой расклад. Особо важного здесь нет, но я полагаю, все зависит от твоей удачи. По крайней мере, на ближайшее время.  
-Раз так, то идём спать? – умоляюще сложила ручки воробьиха. Эми кивнула:  
-Идём. Спокойной ночи, Аска!  
-Спокойной... ыых... ночи, - зевнула Казама, падая на расстеленный заботливой ежихой диванчик.

* * *

"Все девчонки одинаковы" , - думал синий ёж, проносясь по направлению к берегу моря. - "С чего Эми взяла, что я буду есть пирожные? Лучше уж попкорн или что попроще..."  
По правде говоря, Соник не хотел обидеть Эми Роуз. Только вот её прилипчивость, мягко говоря, смущала ежа.  
"Обиделась, наверняка. Надо будет извиниться."  
Высоко над ним пролетела небольшая точка. Остров Ангелов, понял Соник. Интересно, как там Наклз? Судя по всему, Аска оказала ему достойный отпор... Неужели она тоже владеет боевыми искусствами?  
Додумать ёж не успел - внезапно Остров начал резко снижаться прямо в море.  
-Что это?! - не дожидаясь ответа, Соник рванул вперёд. Через секунду прямо на месте его резкого старта появилась фигура в тёмно-серой мантии. Выкатившаяся из-за облаков луна на секунду осветила длинный вороний клюв и хитрую усмешку...


	6. Chapter 5

**Глава 5, в которой Наклз думает о смысле жизни.**

... Соник задумчиво носился взад-вперед по берегу моря. Вода не была его любимой стихией, а добраться до острова Ангелов было крайне необходимо. Можно было бы попросить о помощи Тейлза, но в данный момент лисёнок наверняка видел пятый сон.  
Ёж уже решил попытаться пробежать на полной скорости по поверхности моря, как вдруг прямо над ним пролетела черная тень. Она, раскинув руки, мягко приземлилась неподалёку.  
-Эй, Накс, что случилось? - Соник подбежал к хозяину Острова Ангелов. Ехидна оглянулся на ежа и помахал рукой:  
-О, привет, Колючка!  
-Не называй меня так, - надулся ёж. - И вообще, с чего ты такой весёлый? Остров же упал!  
-Ну да, упал, - пожал плечами Наклз. Сонику ситуация стала нравиться все меньше и меньше...  
-Где Мастер Изумруд? - прямо спросил он.  
-Да здесь он, - ехидна выудил из-за спины небольшой изумруд. Глаза ёжика расширились:  
-Ого! Как ты это сделал?!!  
-Знаешь, после того, как я сразился с этой девчонкой, я начал думать... - протянул Наклз.  
-Это на тебя не похоже, - тихонько съязвил Соник и тут же отскочил от вопля:  
-ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! Так вот, если подумать, то мне больше ничего не остается, кроме как сидеть на одном месте и сторожить Мастер Изумруд. День за днём, год за годом... До самой смерти, между прочим! А эта воробьиха... кстати, откуда она?  
-Из параллельного мира, она на самом деле человек, - механически ответил ёж, поражаясь речи ехидны.  
-Ага... У неё ведь нет никаких обязанностей! Вспомни хотя бы Руж! Ей бы только по всему миру бродить в поисках сокровищ, полная свобода! А я? Да я завшивею, когда буду сидеть на этой чёртовой пирамиде! Между прочим, я тоже призванный охотник за сокровищами!  
-Эй-эй, остынь! - Соник замахал руками. - Это же твой долг, твое призвание! И потом, ты единственная ехидна...  
-...которая осталась в живых, знаю, - отмахнулся Наклз. - Ну и что? Мастер Изумруд не может охранять кто-то другой? Руж, например?  
-Руж?!! Не смеши мои иголки, она только и мечтает о том, чтобы его стащить!  
-Ну да, я тут сглупил... Но я встретил одного типа, он мне помог с охраной изумруда - просто уменьшил его.  
-С тобой точно не все в порядке, - протянул ёж. - Чтобы ты поверил какому-то незнакомцу и отдал ему Мастер Изумруд? Хотя, с тобой уже такое было, из-за чего мы все чуть не влипли... - тут ёж предпочёл быстренько замолкнуть, так как увидел сужающиеся глаза ехидны.  
-Вообще-то, это не совсем незнакомец. Он сказал, что является потомком древнего рода ехидн, так же, как и я.  
-Ага, а Эггман мой родной папочка, - хмыкнул Соник. - Как хоть выглядело это чудо природы?  
-Не знаю. Он был в мантии, под капюшоном не видно лица.  
-Так, ну пусть это будет Мистер Икс. Голос его ты раньше слышал? Вдруг это... - тут Соник многозначительно помолчал.  
-А зачем Шедоу мог понадобиться Мастер Изумруд? - правильно расценил молчание приятеля Наклз. Ёж так же многозначительно пожал плечами:  
-Кто его знает... Кстати, а ты не волнуешься за то, что может случиться с Островом? Он ведь боится воды, ты сам это говорил!  
-Брось! - отмахнулся Наклз. - Ну как остров может бояться воды? Это же бред, самый натуральный! И потом, о катастрофе, которая может нагрянуть при долгом пребывании Острова на воде, говорится лишь в легендах. А легенды... это, друг мой, миф.  
Соник нахмурился. Его стало мучить подозрение, что Наксу кто-то просто-напросто промыл мозги. Он говорил и рассуждал не как обычно. Да и его наплевательское отношение к Острову...  
-А где сейчас этот парень? - спросил ёж.  
-Не знаю, он говорил что-то насчёт того, чтобы найти хранителя светлой крови.  
-И всё?  
-Не, он назвал какое-то не то имя, не то что. Ко...Ка...  
-Казама?!  
-Да, точно! А... - тут Наклз помотал головой. - А ту воробьиху как зовут?  
-Как раз именно Казама! Блин! - Соник пулей рванул по направлению к дому Эми Роуз. Наклз поморгал пару секунд и побежал следом:  
-Какого чёрта тут происходит, ёж?!!!

* * *

Аска очнулась в кромешной темноте. Помотав головой, она умудрилась-таки встать, и огляделась. Головокружение было очень сильным, и девушка приложила руку ко лбу. И тут же вздрогнула.  
Она вернулась в свой нормальный облик. Правда, была одета иначе - вместо школьной формы, на ней был любимый серебристо-голубой короткий комбинезон. На руках Аски были перчатки до локтей, в цвет комбинезона... но они были испачканы кровью.  
-Чёрт!!! - Аска затрясла рукой, и тут услышала вдалеке чей-то крик. Громкий, пронизывающий ужасом до самых костей и явно молящий о помощи. Голос мужчины... вернее, молодого человека.  
-Эй! - позвала Казама. Никто не отозвался. Но она услышала нарастающее хлопанье крыльев.  
-Что за хрень тут творится? - протянула девушка, вставая в боевую стойку. И как оказалось, не зря - крупная чёрная тень напала без предупреждения. Аска едва успела отпрыгнуть в сторону и попыталась дать пинка противнику, но промахнулась.  
Тень приземлилась, хихикая. Аска различила в темноте чёрные оперённые крылья и серебристо-белые зрачки глаз. Между глазами сияло небольшое кровавое пятно.  
-Ты кто? - нахмурившись, спросила девушка. Незнакомец улыбнулся, и Казама увидела небольшие клыки:  
-Я - Бог, чей гнев ты сейчас испытаешь.  
Сказав это, незнакомец бросился на Аску. Та попыталась вновь отскочить, но эта её попытка прервалась ударом в живот от "Бога". Аска закашлялась, и тут на голову ей обрушился удар ногой. Девушка камнем рухнула на пол. Сквозь нарастающий шум в голове она услышала шипящий голос противника:  
-Ты слаба... Ты не сможешь спасти его... Носительница проклятой крови Казама...  
Кровавое пятно на лбу чудища стало сиять ещё ярче. И как только его свет перешёл в ярко-белую ослепительную вспышку, Аска вздрогнула от грохота... и проснулась.  
-Чёрт! - она подскочила на диване и огляделась. Обстановка ей не понравилась.  
Окно на кухне дома Эми было выбито. Кое-где пылали костерки пожаров, которые сейчас пыталась затушить ежиха.  
-Эми! - Аска схватила подушку и кинулась помогать заглушать пламя. - Что происходит?!  
-Он там! - Ежиха быстро кивнула на выбитое окно. Аска подняла взгляд и увидела фигуру в капюшоне. Луна освещала длинный вороний клюв.  
-Ну щас я ему... - Эми, разобравшись с огнём, быстро схватила молоток и выскочила на улицу. Аска попыталась побежать за ней, но тут она увидела лицо незнакомца.  
Это был ворон. Но его глаза были холодного серебристого оттенка, как у той твари во сне. Аска застыла, не чувствуя силы двигаться.  
-Я же говорил, - раздался знакомый шипящий голос в её голове. - Ты слаба...  
Тут Эми, подбежавшая к ворону, замахнулась на него молотом:  
-ПОЛУЧАЙ!!!  
Ворон лишь взмахнул рукой - ежиху отнесло назад. Но, когда он отвлёкся на Эми, Аска вновь ощутила способность двигаться. Тряхнув головой, она выскочила из дома прямо через окно.  
Эми летела прямо на дерево. Но тут её схватили чьи-то руки. Она вздрогнула и только было восхищенно завопила:  
-Соник! - как тут увидела спасителя, и её перекосило:  
-Наклз?!!!  
-Нет, Санта-Клаус, - проворчал хранитель Мастер Изумруда и аккуратно поставил ежиху на землю. Та тут же набросилась на ехидну:  
-А где Соник?!  
-Тут я! - ёж притормозил прямо напротив ворона. - А ты ещё кто? У нас гостей принято встречать днём, а не ночью!  
-Уйди с дороги, колючка, - каркнул незнакомец. - Мне нужна только девчонка!  
-Зачем?  
-Чтобы убить её - на лице, вернее, на клюве ворона появилось подобие усмешки. - Я не дам ей отнять то, что по праву принадлежит мне...  
-Эй, ты! - Наклз, сжимая кулаки, направлялся по направлению к ворону. - Зачем ты припёрся на пирамиду? И кто позволил тебе играться с Мастер Изумрудом?!  
-Ты, - продолжал усмехаться ворон. - Ты, Наклз Ехидна, имеешь много желаний. И одно из них - быть свободным, как твой друг, ёж Соник. И у него есть желания... вернее одно - убежать. Убежать от всего, что заставляет его взрослеть, принимать трудные решения, проявлять чувства... разве не так?  
-Не так! - синий шар со свистом полетел прямо в грудь ворона. Тот отшатнулся и медленно упал... рассыпавшись на тучу перьев. Но в воздухе ещё раздавался шипящий голос:  
-Я знаю все ваши желания... Но мне они не нужны. Мне нужна только Казама. Только носительница светлой крови...  
Голос истаял в ночной тишине.  
-Твою ж!.. - Наклз нервно огляделся. - Что это было?!!  
-Не знаю, - Соник почесал голову. При ударе ворона он ощутил что-то странное - какой-то адский, невыносимый холод. И ещё что-то...  
Что-то тяжёлое, какую-то тупую боль. Как будто этот ворон был не просто вороном...  
-Эй, Аска! - ёж обернулся к Казаме. - Ты знаешь этого типа?  
-В первый раз вижу, - протянула девушка, подходя к месту исчезновения ворона. Наклонилась, взяла одно из перьев. И тут же оно засияло в её руке ярким светом.  
-Эй! - Наклз прикрыл глаза рукой. Аска вскрикнула и уронила перо. Соник отступил к Эми и закрыл её собой от света. Который, впрочем, медленно растворился и окончательно потух в упавшем пере. Оно стало белым.  
-Мамочки... - Аска шлёпнулась на задницу.  
-Соник, что это было? - Эми осторожно высунулась из-за плеча ежа. Тот покачал головой:  
-Не знаю. Похоже, Тейлза всё-таки придётся будить...


	7. Chapter 6

**Глава 6, в которой Хаотиксы принимаются за дело.**

-Вы ведь поможете, правда? – взрослая крольчиха, сидя за круглым столом, умоляюще сложила руки.

Её собеседники сидели за столом, заставленным всякими сладостями. Тут были и пироги, и тянучки, и печенье – всё, чтобы заставить сердце огромного крокодила растаять.

Хотя Вектору этого и не требовалось. Все его внимание было устремлено к рукам крольчихи Ваниллы, которые были по-прежнему сложены в замок.

Хамелеон-ниндзя Эспио и пчёлка Чарми, быстро уплетающие сладости, тихонько перемигивались. Им-то было понятно, почему Вектор разбудил команду детективного агенства «Хаотикс» в три часа ночи, едва ему позвонила Ванилла. Малыш Чарми уже изрисовал все стены их офиса карикатурами на тему счастливой жизни крокодила и крольчихи, пока Эспио с Вектором пили кофе на дорогу.

-Конечно, мэм, мы вам обязательно поможем! – гаркнул Вектор, ударив себя в грудь и тут же закашлявшись – он, видимо, забыл, что до этого слопал штук десять пирожных. Ванилла и Эспио подскочили к кашляющему крокодилу и начали хлопать его по спине, пока Чарми в одиночку приканчивал яблочный пирог.

-Кхе!!! – откашлявшись, Вектор гордо встал и, развернувшись к крольчихе, заявил:

-Наше детективное агенство «Хаотикс» не боится ничего, миссис Ванилла! Любое препятствие, любой противник, который посмеет покуситься на вашу жизнь, будет уничтожен! Растоптан! Мы сотрём его в порошок!!!

Ванилла тихонько засмеялась:

-Нет-нет, все не так трудно, Вектор. Моя просьба полегче… Понимаете, мне нужно подойти к Тейлзу и передать ему еду.

-А мы фто фолфны фелафь? – пробубнил с набитым ртом Чарми. Крольчиха многозначительно показала взглядом на второй этаж…

* * *

-То есть, ты просто взяла перо, и оно засветилось? – уточнил Тейлз, осматривая перышко, протянутое ему Аской.

-Ага. В ту же секунду, когда я его коснулась, - кивнула воробьиха.

Вся их компания собралась в мастерской лисёнка, представлявшей из себя салон огромного лайнера, потерпевшего когда-то крушение. Если снаружи мастерская была не особо презентабельной, то внутри было уютно и довольно-таки опрятно.

Наклз задумчиво крутил в руках Мастер Изумруд. Кинув взгляд на нахмурившегося лисёнка, он буркнул:

-Может, всё-таки отлижим это перо, а? Тейлз, ты сказал, что поможешь с Изумрудом!

-Тише, Накс, - отозвался Соник, беззаботно валяющийся в гамаке. Эми, подметающая мастерскую, утёрла пот со лба:

-Уф, ну и беспорядок у тебя тут, Прауэр!

-А что такого?! – обиделся лисёнок. – По крайней мере, сразу понятно, что где лежит!

-Ты можешь обратить на меня внимание или нет? – начал закипать Наклз.

-Давай изумруд, - велел Тейлз. – И, если хочешь есть, там где-то в шкафу есть сухарики.

-Может я принесу свои пирожные? – предложила Эми.

-НЕ НАДО!!! – Ехидна пулей пролетел к шкафчику. Ежиха надулась, но Аска похлопала её по плечу:

-Да ладно тебе, не вешай нос. Пирожные у тебя действительно хорошие.

-Спасибо, Аска.

-ВАУАА!!! – раздался по всей мастерской вопль Наклза. Все пригнулись от его вопля, а Соник аж свалился с гамака. Потирая ушибленную спину, ёж возопил:

-Ты чего орёшь?!!

Несчастный ехидна метался по мастерской, схватившись за зубы. За ним с вопросом «Что у тебя случилось?» носились Эми и Аска. Тейлз, будто бы не обращая внимания на окружающий его кавардак, осматривал Мастер Изумруд.

Соник тем временем встал с пола и подобрал оброненные Наклзом сухари. Попытался надломить один из них и обратился к лисёнку:

-Тейлз, а ты в курсе, что это уже не сухари, а камни? Их есть невозможно!

-Не может быть! – отозвался лисёнок, подключая какой-то прибор к Мастер Изумруду. Наклз, видя это, замахал руками:

-Не фмей трофать Ифумруф!!!

-Что ты сказал? – удивился Тейлз. Соник, хихикая, пояснил:

-Он просит тебя подключить Изумруд и осмотреть его под сканером. Ты ведь это намеревался сделать?

-Я тефя уфью, ёф!!! – Наклз кинулся на ёжика и сине-красный вихрь начал летать по всей мастерской.

-Они всегда так? – тихонько уточнила Аска у Эми. Ежиха пожала плечами:

-Только в те моменты, когда Соник достаёт Наклза.

В шуме и гаме, разразившемся посреди ночи, никто и не заметил, как в мастерскую вошла крольчиха. Увидев разбушевавшийся в жилище Тейлза тарарам, Ванилла громко постучала кулаком по стене. Стук моментально заставил Соника и Наклза прекратить «догонялки».

-Ой, доброй ночи! – вздрогнул Тейлз и отвернулся от сканера с Мастер Изумрудом. – Миссис Ванилла, простите за то, что мы тут шумим…

-Ничего, - кивнула крольчиха. – Я принесла тебе еду, как и обещала.

-Конечно! Спасибо, миссис Ванилла! – лисёнок бережно взял корзинку и водрузил её на стол.

-Так-так, я что-то не понял… - протянул Соник. – И давно Ванилла приносит тебе еду? – спросил он приятеля.

Тейлз смутился:

-С тех самых пор, когда я починил ей плиту.

-А-а.

-Эй, почему ничего не происходит? – Наклз встревоженно наблюдал за Изумрудом. – Он не меняется!

Лисёнок подскочил к сканеру и посмотрел на строки, выдаваемые дисплеем. Покачал головой:

-Наклз, у меня две новости – плохая и хорошая.

-Начинай с плохой, - выдохнул ехидна, садясь на скамейку и беря пирожное из корзинки Ваниллы.

-К сожалению, этот ворон использовал неизвестый мне тип энергии, чтобы уменьшить Мастер Изумруд. Извини, я не могу вернуть его в нормальную форму.

-Так… - Ехидна мрачно дожевывал пирожное. – А хорошая?

-Как я понял из данных сканирования, это временный эффект. Но сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Мастер Изумруд вернётся к обычным размерам, я не знаю.

-А он может поддерживать Остров на лету? – задал последний вопрос Наклз.

-Дай посмотреть… Ага! – кивнул лисёнок. – Пусть он и уменьшился, но энергии в нём не убавилось.

-Это радует, - усмехнулся Хранитель. – Но, я бы всё же хотел немного отдохнуть от охраны…

-**НАКЛЗ!!!** – заорали все, кроме Аски и Ваниллы.

-А что? Я не имею право отдохнуть, как ёж?

-А кто Изумруд охранять будет? – нахмурилась Эми. Ванилла примиряюще подняла руки:

-Думаю, мы можем подобрать подходящую кандитатуру… Только, Наклз, тебе надо будет пойти со мной.

-Куда это? – прищурился Хранитель.

* * *

-Деточка, ну засыпай, я тебя умоляю!.. – чуть не плакал Вектор, ползая на коленях возле кроватки Крим, дочери Ваниллы.

Маленькая крольчиха сжалась в уголок и накрылась одеялом. Её любимец, маленький бирюзовый чао по имени Чиз, летал прямо перед носом крокодила и грозно пищал:

-Чао-чао-чао!

-По-моему, он гонит нас вон, - заключил Эспио, задумчиво перелистывая какую-то книгу.

-Да, Вектор, может пойдём отсюда, а? – отозвался Чарми, раскачивающийся на кресле-качалке.

-Ни за что! – гаркнул крокодил. – Мы дали миссис Ванилле слово, что сможем обеспечить Крим спокойный сон, и мы это сделаем!!!

-Спокойный сон с твоими воплями? – усмехнулся хамелеон. – Вектор, это невозможно.

-Для Хаотиксов возможно всё! И, кстати… Эспио, что это у тебя за книга?

-Та, которую ты давно должен был взять. Руководство по общению с детьми.

-Руководство? – Глаза крокодила загорелись. Он подскочил к Эспио, позвякивая золотой цепью на шее, и вырвал из его рук книгу. Прочтя титульный лист, Вектор вытаращил глаза:

-Сказки?!!

-Именно, - кивнул хамелеон. – Детям обычно на ночь читают сказки, вот и начинай!

-Э-э… - протянул Вектор, листая страницы. Воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лёгким скрипом кресла-качалки и сопением Крим(маленькая крольчиха всё же попыталась задремать). Эспио было вздохнул с облегчением, как тут по детской раздался протяжный вой Вектора:

-ААААААА!!!!!!!!

Из глаз крокодила полились струи слёз. Хамелеон замахал руками:

-Тише, Крим разбудишь!

Но из-под одеяла раздалось тихое:

-Уходите, пожалуйста, мне страшно!

-Чао! – поддакнул Чиз.

-Что ты наделал? – зашипел Эспио. Вектор, хлюпая носом, ткнул пальцем в раскрытую книгу. Хамелеон глянул на страницу и нахмурился:

-Ну и чем тебя так расстроила сказка про Золушку?

-Тем, что там сестры поехали к ней на свадьбу! А голуби им все глаза выклевали-и-и-и!!! – завыл Вектор, рыдая ещё пуще.

-Выклевали? Мамочка!!! – завопил Чарми и кинулся к Крим под одеяло, дрожа от страха. Но крольчиха вытолкнула его прямо под ноги крокодилу. Того тут же осенило:

-У меня гениальная идея! Чарми, ты будешь рассказывать сказку Крим!

-А чего это я? – вытаращился малыш.

-Потому что ты маленький! И знаешь сказки, тебе их мама рассказывала на ночь! – ухмыльнулся Вектор.

-У Чарми нет мамы, - остудил пыл крокодила Эспио.

-А… ну… тогда сказки рассказывал папа! – нашёлся Вектор.

-У Чарми нет ни папы, ни бабушки, ни дедушки, - ответил хамелеон. – Он живёт с нами всю свою сознательную жизнь.

-А… то есть, по идее, мы должны были ему сказки рассказывать? – округлил глаза Вектор. Чарми тем временем горестно вздохнул, подполз к кроватке Крим и спросил:

-Эй, Крим, хочешь я расскажу, как мы разыскивали кошку совы Генриетты? Мы тогда здорово намучились с ней, она была такая неуловимая! Пока Вектор не догадался искать её по следам экскреме…

-**ЧАРМИ, НЕ НАДО!!!** – хором заорали хамелеон и крокодил. – Это же оказалось наше самое грязное дело!!!

-А вы потом помылись? – спросила Крим. Вектор секунду помолчал, а затем закивал:

-Ну да, конечно, помылись! Чарми, вали отсюда, такие рассказы не для детей… - Пчёлку отпихнули подальше от кроватки.

-Эспио, иди сюда! – гаркнул крокодил.

-Чего опять? – отозвался ниндзя.

-Ты будешь рассказывать сказки для Крим! Ведь ты такой умный!..

-Наконец-то ты это признал, - усмехнулся хамелеон и, прежде чем Вектор протянул грозное «Что-о-о?!!», подскочил к крольчихе и низким голосом начал:

-Давным-давно, когда ещё не существовало нашего агенства «Хаотикс», в этих краях завелись враждебные войска жаб-захватчиков. Они грабили деревни и поселения, забирали в рабство женщин и детей, а мужчин жестоко убивали…

-Эспио, не-е-е-ет… - жалобно провыл Вектор, но хамелеон уже разошёлся. Прыгнув на письменный стол, украшенный фотографиями и игрушками, он наклонился к Крим и сделал страшную физиономию:

-Эти жабы были очень грозными! Но они и не подозревали, что их уже вот-вот настигнут воины клана Теней! Это были искусные воины, использующие технику ниндзюцу для уничтожения противника! И их предводитель, великий хамелеон Сайто, поклялся отомстить жабам за то, что они убили всю его семью. Включая младшего брата! И он свершил свою месть, устроив однажды ночью в лагере налётчиков кровавую баню!

-Хорош уже, Эспио! – Вектор спихнул хамелеона со стола настолько неожиданно, что тот даже не успел среагировать. Да спохватился крокодил поздно – на огромных глазах Крим вновь заблестели слёзы:

-Нельзя же так обращаться с другими, пусть это и враги!..

-Чао! – возмущённо потвердил Чиз и, подлетев к Эспио, начал хлестать его крохотными лапками по щекам. Чарми решил было смыться из комнаты, как вдруг дверь распахнулась и на пороге появились Ванилла и Наклз. Последний оглядел комнату и рявкнул:

-Что тут происходит?!..

Удивительно, но окрик Хранителя возымел положительное действие – Хаотиксы моментально выстроились перед ним в шеренгу и подняли головы к потолку. Хотя Вектор сделал это исключительно ради Ваниллы, ему-то было чихать на ехидну.

-Мистер Наклз! – Крим выползла из-под одеяла и кинулась к Хранителю. – Пожалуйста, скажите этим троим, чтобы они ушли, я не могу уснуть!

-Чао-чао-чао! – запищал Чиз. Наклз нахмурился и поглядел сначала на побледневших детективов-сказочников, а затем на Ваниллу. Та встревоженно пробормотала:

-Я думала, что Хаотиксы могут охранять Мастер Изумруд…

-Можем! – подал голос Вектор. – Но за умеренную плату! – добавил он и подмигнул Хранителю.

-Откуда я вам деньги возьму, из воздуха? – возмутился Накс. – Предложите другой вариант оплаты!

-Э-э-э… - задумались детективы. Первым подал голос Чарми:

-Сначала расскажи Крим сказку!

-Да легко, - кивнул Наклз. – Что дальше?

-Дальше… - мечтательно протянул Вектор и некоторое время шушукался с Эспио. Спустя минуту хамелеон повернулся к Хранителю и провозгласил:

-Мы требуем места на Острове Ангелов!

-**ВЫ ОБНАГЛЕЛИ!!!** – заорал ехидна. Вектор оскалился, показывая таким образом широкую усмешку:

-Это ещё не всё! Во-вторых, наш домик на Острове должен быть на берегу озера(Наклз нахмурился), с мостиком, чтобы проходить туда и ловить там рыбу! В-третьих, у Агентства должен быть персональный аэропорт(Наклз оскалил зубы, на его лбу угрожающе задёргалась венка), и в-четвёртых, Агентство «Хаотикс» должно быть презентабельным! То есть, наш дом должен быть шикарным мини-особнячком с джакузи, пальмами, дворецкими(Наклз медленно сжал кулак, но Ванилла успокаивающе положила ему на плечо руку) и подающими фрукты девушками в бикини! Фрукты они должны подавать директору агентства, то бишь… - тут Вектор гордо приосанился и ткнул себе пальцем в грудь - …мне.

-Эй, Вектор, а тебе не жирно будет? – возмущённо возопил Чарми. – А нам кто фрукты подавать будет?

-Какие ещё девушки в бикини? – упёр руки в бока Эспио. – Я же не смогу медитировать при виде их… купальников!

-Так, всё, я всё понял! – Наклз замахал руками, призывая к порядку. Крим с надеждой посмотрела на Хранителя. – Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Я так понимаю, сначала нужно рассказать Крим сказку?

-Ага, - кивнули Хаотиксы.

-Понял. – Ехидна взял маленькую крольчиху за руку и повёл к кровати. По дороге он кинул Эспио в руку Мастер Изумруд и сказал:

-Ваша задача – следить за этим Изумрудом. Если на нём будет хоть царапинка – ваши головы будут украшать мою пирамиду!

-Ой! – пискнула Крим. Наклз вздрогнул и повернулся к девочке:

-О, прости, я не хотел тебя пугать! А вы, надеюсь, меня хорошо поняли? – обратился он к Хаотиксам. – Иначе не видать вам ни места на Острове, ни озера, ни… - он усмехнулся - …девушек в бикини. Согласны?

-ДА!!! – гаркнула троица.

-Тогда пошли вон, - скомандовал Наклз, и детективы кинулись вниз по лестнице. Последней уходила Ванилла. Она обернулась к Хранителю и сказала:

-Спасибо вам за помощь.

-Хех, не стоит благодарности, - смущённо отозвался Наклз. – Я скоро спущусь.

Едва за Ваниллой закрылась дверь, ехидна подоткнул одеяло Крим и уточнил:

-Ну, о чём хочешь сказку?

-Расскажите про мистера Соника! – радостно возопила Крим, а Наклз вымученно простонал:

-Ну почему не обо мне-е?.. Ладно, слушай. Родился наш колючий герой на Рождественском Острове, и с самого детства его преследовали приключения, вернее, Соник преследовал их с невероятной скоростью…

* * *

-Аска! Эй, Аска, вставай!

-Сейчас я встану, а ты ляжешь, - сонно пробормотала воробьиха и лениво приоткрыла один глаз. Перед ней маячила колючая тень.

-Чего случилось? – подала Казама голос.

-Я тут подумал – может тебе надо вернуться обратно в свой мир? – ответил Соник, потому как кроме него, никто не мог вскочить в пять утра.

-А как ты думаешь, чего я хочу с того самого момента, как тут оказалась? – Аска резко села в гамаке, которые были развешаны по всей мастерской Тейлза.

-Тише! – приложил палец к губам ёжик. – Все ещё спят!..

-Вот и иди спать сам! О возвращении потом поговорим… часика через два, - зевнула воробьиха и только было легла обратно, как тут услышала:

-А что, если этот ворон вновь попытается напасть на тебя?

Аска вновь села. Воспоминания о незнакомце с ледяными глазами пронеслись перед её внутренним взором. Девушка ощутила внутри холодок.

-И как ты намереваешься помочь мне вернуться? – спросила она Соника. Тот поправил ботинок:

-По дороге объясню, пошли быстрее, пока никто не проснулся.

-М-м-м… Соник, ты что, не спишь? – раздался из дальнего угла голосок Эми. Аска моментально вскочила, обулась и шепнула:

-Куда мы пойдём?

Вместо ответа ёж схватил её за руку, и они оба пулей вылетели из мастерской.


	8. Chapter 7

**Глава 7, в которой присутствует эффектное появление.**

-Аска!

-Чего?

-Ты ничего не замечаешь?

-Эээ… - протянула воробьиха. Тут до неё дошло:

-Ты что, стал медленнее бегать, Колючка?

Соник надулся:

-Обижаешь! Посмотри на свои ботинки.

Они притормозили. Аска присела на камень и сняла один ботинок. Осмотрев подошву, ахнула:

-Кто это сделал?!..

Ёжик подошел к Казаме и осмотрел подошву ботинка.

-Скорее всего, Тейлз, - заключил он. – А что? Реактивные двигатели в ботинках – очень даже неплохо. Хотя скучно.

-Как это, «скучно»? – нахмурилась Аска, надев ботиночек-скороход обратно. – Ты это к чему?

-Ни к чему, забудь, - отмахнулся Соник, хотя сам он был не в настроении. Особенно после этих слов того ворона.

«У этого ежа есть желание убежать. Убежать от всего, что заставляет его взрослеть и принимать трудные решения».

-Вранье!.. – крикнул ёжик и рванул с места точно пуля. Аска разинула рот, увидев пролетевшую мимо синюю комету, и кинулась следом:

-Эй, меня подожди!

Соник притормозил и пошел назад, услышав голос воробьихи. А ведь этот ворон пришел за Аской… только зачем?

Надо отправлять её домой. Он понимал, что слова ворона сильно задели его гордую ежиную натуру. И потом, Аска наверняка сама хочет назад.

-Пошли! – Соник взял воробьиху за руку и снова побежал по небольшому ущелью, где они и находились, покинув зону Грин Хилла.

-Слушай, а куда мы идём… то есть бежим? – спросила Аска.

-В Роботополис. Скорее всего, Эггман обосновался там, - пояснил ёж.

-Потому что там сплошь роботы кругом?

-Не кругом…Ух!..

Последнее высказывание Соника относилось к тому, что он… споткнулся. Обернувшись к Аске, ёжик и не заметил на пути препятствие, заключавшееся в красном ботиночке, украшенном белой полосой.

Быстро свернувшись в клубок, Соник прокатился ещё пару метров и затормозил. Несчастная Аска кубарем покатилась дальше, по пути умудряясь пересыпать вопли отнюдь не лестными выражениями. Стараясь не обращать внимания на выкрутасы спутницы, ёжик только хотел встать, как вдруг услышал знакомый голосок прямо над головой:

-Почему ты сбежал?!..

-А что не так, Эми? – Соник поспешил очаровательно улыбнуться во весь рот. Ведь неизвестно, к чему могут привести обычные слова – попадать под удар молота розовой ежихи ему не хотелось.

-И вообще, как ты тут оказалась? – спросил ёж. Вместо ответа Эми Роуз кокетливо подняла ногу, согнув её в колене. Увидев ботинок, вернее, его подошву, Соник вздохнул:

-Тейлз постарался?

-Ага, он сначала не хотел встраивать мне в ботинки двигатель, но я его убедила в обратном, - пояснила ежиха. Соник вздрогнул – воображение быстро нарисовало ему картинку, где злая до невозможности Эми замахнулась на крохотного лисёнка, вопя: «Немедленно придумай способ добраться до моего Соника, а не то!..»

-И куда вы идёте? Где Аска? – стала сыпать вопросами ежиха. Позади неё раздалось жалобное кряхтение:

-У-у-ух… тут я, блин… - массируя поясницу, несчастная Казама подобралась к ежиной парочке и налетела на Эми:

-Ты соображаешь, что делаешь?!! Я чуть голову не разбила!

-Я тут ни при чём! – упёрла руки в бока ежиха. – Я же не виновата, что иным способом вас не остановишь!

-Но ведь мы могли себе что угодно переломать!..

-Я-то вряд ли, потому что группироваться умею, - влез было Соник, но девушки дружно на него шикнули, и ёж предпочёл не лезть на рожон. Одно дело – роботы Эггмана, нечисть из других миров и прочее, а другое – две разгневанные дамочки, готовые убить всех, кто подвернется им под руку...брр!

-И потом, ты обещала показать пару приёмов из своей школы самообороны! – Эми вытянула указательный палец прямо в грудь Аски.

-Как же мне надоел этот жест… - протянула воробьиха. – Ладно, если уж обещала(правда, я не помню, когда я такое могла обещать?), то покажу. В деле, когда появится какой-нибудь гадёныш…

-Так, я пошёл.

-? – Девчонки обернулись на Соника. Тот пожал плечами:

-Не знаю, как вы, а я в Роботополис. Посмотрю, там ли Эгг, а заодно узнаю, как он умудрился попасть в твоё, Аска, измерение. Увидимся!

-А ну, стой! – Эми крепко схватила его за руку. – Не пущу!

-Эй, больно же! Руку сломаешь!

-Я пойду с вами! – решительно заявила ежиха.

-Ни в коем случае, Эм, это может быть опасно!

-А на что мне это? – из ниоткуда в свободной руке Эми появился внушительных размеров молот. Аска аж отскочила от неожиданности.

-Я об этом точно пожалею… - протянул тихим голосом ёж. – Ладно. Придётся мне сбавить скорость, чтобы вы поспевали, хотя… - он промолчал, заметив вдалеке слабые силуэты высоких зданий. – Идти не так уж далеко. Пошли!

* * *

-О…о…ОГО-О-О!!! – Аска разинула рот… простите, клюв, увидев Роботополис вблизи.

Это был натуральный «город будущего», о котором постоянно писали в газетах в её мире.

Высокие, чуть ли не до облаков, небоскрёбы. На стенах висят гигантские плоские экраны. Прозрачные извилистые трубы где-то над головой, в которых пролетали различные агрегаты. «Воздушная дорога», - поняла Аска. – «Или так решили избавиться от пробок на земле».

-Эй, Аска!

-Чего? – очнулась воробьиха. Соник, глянув на огромный экран с какой-то рекламой посреди главной площади Роботополиса, протянул:

-Мда… Эггмана здесь нет. Слишком все спокойно.

-Может, он затаился где-то здесь? – предположила Эми.

-Кто его знает, может и да, - согласился ёжик…

…и тут мимо них с огромной скоростью пролетела парочка роботов. С яростным воем они пролетели куда-то вдоль улицы, держа при себе какое-то оборудование. Следом на каком-то странном транспорте, похожем на мотоцикл, пролетел серый горностай в полицейском мундире. Держа рупор перед собой, он повторял:

-НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ! ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ РОБОТАМ СЕРИИ № 28435 ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ!

-А знаешь, Эми, может ты и права, - хитро усмехнулся Соник. – Я пошёл!

-Эй! – крикнула ежиха, но поздно – синего спринтера и след простыл.

-Где он научился так носиться? – спросила Аска.

-Понятия не имею, - пожала плечами Эми.

* * *

Перепрыгнуть через аэромобиль, на стенку, оттуда на трассу повыше… Роботы, несомненно, были шустрыми, но до Соника им было далековато.

Ёжик почти догнал полицейский аэробайк, как вдруг мимо него пронеслась зеленая расплычватая стрела. Донёсся знакомый задиристый голос:

-И ты тут?

Соник не стал уточнять, кто его узнал – роботы могли улизнуть в любую секунду. Прыгнув на полицейский аэробайк, ёж нагнулся и вырвал у горностая рупор, крикнув:

-Пардон!..

Горностай даже и сказать ничего не успел – Соник размахнулся и швырнул рупор в одного из роботов. Попал удачно – прямо в двигатель. Робот заискрился, и скорость его спала.

-Попался! – Синий клубок молнией сорвался с аэробайка прямо в робота. Но тот лишь ненадолго затормозил – не успел Соник разбомбить железяку на мелкие кусочки, как робот рванул дальше за более удачливым «собратом».

-Эй, погоди, мы не закончили! – ёж помчался за роботом на полной скорости. Спустя несколько секунд он вновь свернулся в клубок… и пролетел сквозь робота с скоростью звука. Тот так и рухнул, искрясь и шипя.

Но Соник продолжал погоню за другим роботом. Однако тот уже ушёл достаточно далеко, и ежу требовалось некоторое время, чтобы нагнать робота. Но тут впереди раздался звук взрыва, и прямо в сторону ежа полетело несколько обломков от того, что недавно было роботом.

-Мамочки… - прошептал горностай, подлетевший на аэробайке. Почёсывая за ухом, он спросил Соника:

-Что это было?

-Сейчас узнаем! – ёж побежал вперёд. Долго бежать не пришлось – метров через двести он увидел костерок на месте гибели робота… и фигуру, потихоньку удаляющуюся от огня с чем-то объёмистым в руках.

-Ты опять за старое, Джет? – громко спросил Соник. Фигура подпрыгнула и чуть не выронила добычу:

-Тьфу на тебя! Что ты тут забыл?

-Гонялся за этими ребятами, - ёжик указал носком ботинка на затухающий костёр среди груды металлолома. – Что это у тебя, Джет? Дай сюда!

-Щас прям! – зелёный ястреб с высоким хохолком на затылке прыгнул на доску и оттуда показал Сонику язык: - Ты что, забыл наш уговор? Как только мы снова встретимся, я возьму реванш на соревнованиях!

-А где ты увидел у меня доску? – насмешливо приподнял бровь Соник. – Или ты позволишь мне обогнать тебя на своих двоих?

Джет заскрипел зубами. Тут позади ёжика показались две фигуры.

-Что тут случилось? – Эми убавила шаг. Аска позади неё присвистнула:

-Здорово вы тут развлекаетесь…

-Опа, а это кто? – Джет спрыгнул с доски и уставился на Казаму. Соник потянул было руку к мешку в руках соперника, но тот быстро спрятал добычу за спину.

-Чего уставился? – сощурилась Аска.

-Как нелюбезно, - хмыкнул Джет. – Может, мне нравится, вот я и смотрю.

-А я тебе разрешала, попугай-переросток?

-Кто попугай? Я?!! – от удивления узкие глаза Джета расширились. Соник и Эми тихонько посмеивались.

-Ну не я же! – упёрла в руки в бока Аска.

-Я – Джет ЯСТРЕБ!!! А ты-то, понятное дело, не попугай - ни кожи, ни клюва… воробей-замухрышка с привлекательными достоинствами… - усмехнулся Джет.

-Что-о-о?!! – сузила глаза Аска. Её кулак медленно сжался. – Ты на кого хвост поднял, пучок перьев?! Да я из тебя сейчас декоративную подушку сделаю!!!

-Аска, Аска, АСКА!!! **ТИШЕ!** – Соник ухватил кипящую от гнева воробьиху за подмышки и оттащил прочь от Джета. Эми тут же подскочила к последнему:

-Не смей оскорблять мою подругу!

-А, так вы подруги, - равнодушно заметил ястреб. – Что, Роуз, некому душу излить? Из-за того, что ты никак не можешь завоевать любовь этого ежа?..

-Чего ты сказал?!! Ну, щас я тебя… - Эми замахнулась молотом, но тут Соник и её шустро начал оттаскивать от Джета, бормоча:

-Вы как сговорились, девчонки… Не лезьте под руку!

-Что значит – «не лезьте»? – обиженно спросила ежиха(не забыв при этом, правда, вольготно устроиться в так называемых объятиях Соника). – Мы ведь друг за друга…

-Я обещал Джету соревнование, если попаду в Роботополис – он его получит, - твёрдо заявил ёж. – Тем более, если Эггман тут, то наверняка он задумал что-то с этими штуковинами, я прав? – он обращался уже к ястребу. Тот задумчиво повертел в руках какую-то железку из мешка и сказал:

-Это лучше спросить у Вейв… Но это потом. А сейчас… - Джет водрузил мешок за спину и схватил доску в руки. – Начнём?..

-Один на один? – уточнил Соник.

-Эй, босс, вот вы где! – раздался чей-то бас. Джет обернулся на голос и буквально утонул в белых перьях на груди мощного альбатроса.

-Только их не хватало… - процедила Эми, а Аска вытаращилась на новых участников сего психоделического представления – вышеупомянутого серо-белого альбатроса, и невысокую, но изящную фиолетовую птичку неизвестного(по крайней мере, Казаме) вида. Последняя, одетая в белые брюки, белый же топ и носящая на голове белую бандану, подошла к мешку, выроненному Джетом и начала бессовестно шуровать в нём.

-Уммм…ффф… эй, Вейв! Блин, отпусти меня, придурок!!!– Ястребу наконец удалось вырваться из мощных объятий альбатроса и метнуться к фиолетовой птичке:

-Потом поковыряешься, нам пора!..

-Отвянь! – отмахнулась Вейв, и тут её взгляд упал на Аску.

-А ты кто? – приподняла бровки птичка, увидев школьную форму Казамы. – Ты ведь нездешняя, верно?

-Ну да, - кивнула Аска. Вейв подскочила к ней и увидела рисунок на перчатках девушки.

-Ласточка? – удивилась она. – Очень лестно, по крайней мере, для воробьихи. Не знала, что у меня есть фанаты.

-Я тебя в первый раз вижу, - буркнула Аска.

-Это команда Вавилонцев, - пояснил Соник. – С Джетом ты уже знакома(ястреб гордо приосанился, но, внезапно охнув, схватился за бок). Это Сторм Альбатрос(серый здоровяк разулыбался и помахал Аске рукой, но тут же получил удар по голове от Джета). А это… - ёжик указал на фиолетовую девушку - …Вейв Ласточка.

-Понятно, ещё один сектор дурдома, - процедила Аска.

-Мне они тоже не нравятся, - шепнула ей Эми. – И если уж они тут собрались вместе, то нам ничего не остается, кроме как…

-Нет, Эми! – прервал её Соник. – О вас с Аской и других Вавилонцах речи не шло.

-Соревнуемся только я и этот ёж! – добавил Джет.

-Босс, ну можно и мне? – Сторм рухнул перед ястребом на колени. Аска приподняла бровь:

-Босс?

-Тебя что-то не устраивает? – с явным вызовом спросила Вейв. – Умеешь кататься на доске, воробьиха?

-На такой, что ли? – Казама бессовестно вырвала у Джета из руки доску и бросила в воздух. Прыгнула на доску и уверенно заявила:

-Стоять могу.

Ласточка только насмешливо фыркнула, чем начала злить Аску. Джет пожал плечами:

-Вообще-то было бы неплохо устроить общий спарринг, не так ли, Соник?

-Забавно будет, не то слово, - усмехнулся ёж. – Вы как, девчонки, согласны?

-Я за тебя сделаю все что угодно! – уверенно заявила Эми. – А ты, Аска?

-Эээ… - протянула воробьиха, но тут Джет щёлкнул пальцами, и доска вылетела из-под ног Казамы. Та с воплем рухнула на асфальт – но, к счастью для девушки, было невысоко.

-Ты мне не составишь особой конкуренции… - усмехнулся Джет, глядя на воробьиху. Та плюнула на землю:

-Лучше не зли меня!

-Конечно-конечно, - издевательски раскланялся ястреб и, подбросив доску, схватил мешок и взлетел к крышам небоскрёбов. С небес раздался голосок Вейв:

-Воробьям не место в таких гонках! Тем более, в подобной юбке!..

-Ах вы!.. – Казама схватила было обломок робота, но он был горячим, и воробьиха с воплем отбросила железяку прочь.

-Не обращай на них внимания, - ободряюще похлопал её по плечу Соник. Эми добавила:

-Они всех задирают. А особенно Наклза. Ну что будем делать?

-А если эти железки к Эггману не имеют отношения? – спросила Аска. Синий ёжик осмотрел останки робота и ответил:

-Нет, это робот дока, точно. Так что надо разобраться в этом как следует, тем более, я обещал Джету реванш.

-Понятно, - кивнула Казама. – Так понимаю, нам придётся участвовать в гонке втроём?

-Почему бы и нет? – подмигнул Соник.

-А, ну тогда… Объясните мне, как держаться на этой штуковине!!! – Аска имела в виду доску.

-Тебе её купить надо для начала. И форму получше, а то твоя одежда… э… - замялась Эми. – Короче, пошли! Соник, ты идёшь?

-Да иду, мне тоже надо доску взять… - махнул рукой ёж.

Они вышли из проулка, в который не так давно Джет загнал робота. Аска выходила последней. Неожиданно она услышала:

«**Помоги**»

Девушка обернулась. Никого не было. Но внутри неё снова появился тот адский холод.

«Чего тебе от меня надо?» - мысленно спросила Аска. Она была готова поклясться что слышит… нет, даже чувствует чьё-то дыхание совсем рядом. Дыхание тяжёлое… как у умирающего человека.

-Аска, ты идёшь?

-А? Д-да, иду, ребята! – Казама побежала вдогонку Сонику и Эми, поминутно оглядываясь.

Сейчас она как никогда хотела увидеть того ворона… ради того, чтобы его отколошматить и задать несколько вопросов…


	9. Chapter 8

**Глава 8, в которой ворон вновь появляется на сцене.**

-Как тебе эта? – Эми протянула воробьихе светло-сиреневую доску в форме песочных часов, в голубыми полосками.  
-Вполне. – Аска взяла свой будущий транспорт на руки и взвесила. – Как вы на них летаете? Аэродвигатель?  
Ежиха лишь пожала плечами и направилась к кассе. Но Казама схватила её за плечо:  
-Ты куда?  
-Платить, куда же ещё?  
-Но…  
-У тебя есть деньги? – прищурилась Эми. Аска выдохнула:  
-Нету. Я не люблю, когда за меня платят, вот в чем дело.  
-Один раз можно пойти наперекор своим принципам, - улыбнулась ежиха. – Подбирай костюм.  
-Угу, - отозвалась воробьиха, остановив взгляд на серебряном комбинезоне…

* * *  
_  
В это же время в полицейском управлении Роботополиса  
_  
-Ну пожалуйста, ну верните мне её! – взывал синий ёжик к мрачному полисмену чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.  
-Уважаемый… как вас там… - Морж-полицейский раскрыл тетрадку и прочел: - Мистер Соник Ёж, вы не оплатили штраф за превышение скорости на главной трассе Роботополиса в прошлом году! Пусть вы это делали ради спасения города от Эггмана, но закон есть закон.  
-У-уф… - Соник отошёл от стола полицейского и нервно задергал ухом. Надо было как-то выскакивать из ситуации. Обернувшись обратно к моржу, он заявил:  
-Тогда мне придётся прибегнуть к ещё одному нарушению закона… - он встал наизготовку, словно готовясь к очередному спринту. Полисмен замахал руками:  
-Ладно-ладно, ждите тут, я сейчас принесу вашу вещь из архива конфискации.  
-Хорошо! – моментально расслабился ёжик и сел на стул с самым ангельским видом. Морж, словно нехотя, вышел из-за стола и направился прочь по коридору. Как только полицейский скрылся из виду, Соник вскочил со стула и начал расхаживать по холлу здания полицейского управления.  
Он терпеть не мог долго ждать. То и дело ёж порывался выскочить на улицу и пробежать для разрядки пару сотен километров, но дело есть дело. Ему необходима была доска для соревнований.  
За окном внезапно что-то мелькнуло. Соник подскочил к окну, и всмотрелся в окна здания напротив.  
Он увидел смутноё зеленое пятно, то и дело мелькающее за стеклом окна. За ним скакало красное пятно и до ушей ежа доносился громкий голос, но разобрать фраз Соник не мог.  
«А что тут забыли Хаотиксы и Наклз?» - удивленно подумал он.

* * *

-А ну вернись!.. – Разъяренный Наклз гонялся за Вектором, держащим в руках Мастер Изумруд. Чарми и Эспио то и дело путались под ногами ехидны, мешая тому нагнать начальника детективного агентства «Хаотикс».  
Вектор уворачивался от кулаков ехидны, прячась за стульями, креслом и прочей мебелью, находившейся в гостинице Роботополиса, где Хаотиксы и забронировали номер на ближайшие дни.  
-Отдай обратно Изумруд! – рычал Наклз. – Тоже мне, охраннички... Я даже оглянуться не успел, а они уже смотались чёрт знает куда!..  
-В Роботополис! – вякнул Чарми, доставая из-за пазухи своей курточки небольшой баллочник. Увидев сие действие, Накс живо сориентировался:  
-Ну нет, в этот раз такой номер не пройдёт! – и, прыгнув за поспешившего на помощь Эспио, прикрылся от струи снотворного газа хамелеоном, словно щитом. Бедняга Эспио, даже отпрыгнуть не успел – миленькой фиолетовой кучкой свалился возле ног ехидны.  
-Наклз, да успокойся ты! – начал взывать к сознанию Хранителя Вектор, восседающий на стальном гардеробе(который под немаленьким весом крокодила начал угрожающе трещать). – Ну так же гораздо лучше будет для Изумруда, Эггман даже не додумается его тут искать!  
-Ты не учёл того, что здесь его основная база, придурок! – заорал Наклз и замахнулся кулаком на гардероб…  
-А за порчу мебели платить будешь ты, Наки! – быстро сказал Чарми.  
Неизвестно, что остановило Хранителя – ненавистно-прилипчивое сокращение его имени, или представление оплаты испорченного шкафа(кулак Наклза мог поломать даже металлические предметы, это было понятно даже Эггману). Но факт оставался фактом – Наклз пару раз глубоко вздохнул и вполне мирным голосом обратился к Вектору:  
-С чего ты вообще взял, что здесь Изумруд будет в безопасности?  
-Ну не станет же Эгг искать его прямо у себя под носом, не додумается до такого наш гений, - улыбнулся во все свои шестьдесят четыре зуба крокодил.  
-Рано или поздно додумается, - мрачно сказал Наклз. – Так что руки в ноги, ребята, и валим обратно на Остров Ангелов. Может быть, Тейлз уже придумал способ, как вернуть Изумруд в нормальную форму…  
-А зачем идти обратно, если можно ему позвонить? – спросил Чарми, кое-как перетащивший бессознательного Эспио на диванчик. Наклз хлопнул себя по лбу:  
-Точно. Но, надежнее было бы самому вернуться туда, проверить, все ли в порядке. А то, после ухода Соника, Эми и этой воробьихи мне как-то неспокойно…  
Продолжая бурчать что-то себе под нос, он вышел из номера. С дивана раздался слабый голос Эспио:  
-Я же говорил, Вектор, что это неудачная затея!  
-А вот и удачная! – обернулся к нему спрыгнувший с гардероба крокодил. – Ребята, вы же сами хотели устроиться на Острове Ангелов – я вам предоставил такой шанс!  
-Ничего ты нам не предоставил, - обиженно надул губки пчёлка. – Мы торчим в этом городе для роботов вместе с этим полоумным Хранителем, а награды нет!  
-Потому что нет угрозы для Мастер Изумруда, - назидательно сказал Вектор. – Вы меня поняли, ребята?  
-Когда же ты поумнеешь… - страдальчески простонал Эспио, видя коварную ухмылку босса.

* * *

-И все же это слишком!  
-Зато мне гораздо удобней, а то жарко в этом скафандре!  
-Могли бы взять другой, я бы оплатила!  
-Спасибо большое, Эми, но это слишком!.. Я и так выбрала самый дешевый, чтобы не тратить лишних денег, и не быть пиявкой на твоей шее!  
-Все равно это как-то… - протянула Роуз, критически осмотрев комбинезон Аски, слегка модернизированный воробьихой. Первоначально форма для гонок представляла собой наглухо закрытый длинный комбинезон, с молнией спереди и высоким воротом. После применения Аской ножниц и небольшого количества фантазии комбинезон(вернее, его штанины), стали короче раза в два, оголив коленки Казамы и став неким подобием шорт. Рукава девушка не стала трогать, лишь нацепила поверх комбинезона налокотники, «для безопасности», как она сказала Эми.  
Розовая ежиха, уже успевшая надеть свой гоночный бело-красный костюм, ещё раз придирчиво оглядела Аску.  
-И в подобном ты участвовала в турнирах? – уточнила она.  
-Ну почти, - согласилась Аска, покрутившись перед зеркалом. Выглядела она неплохо… Правда, она заметила маленькую деталь, заключавшуюся в том, что в здешнем мире грудь Казамы стала меньше, чем в её нормальном обличии. Особо это Аску не огорчило, но желание попасть домой всё же возросло.  
-Так, ну мы идём? – спросила Эми, взяв из камеры хранения свою доску. Воробьиха кивнула:  
-Ага. Спасибо, мэм! – обратилась она к подтянутой светло-бежевой орлице, стоявшей за кассовым аппаратом.  
-Не за что, девушки! Эми, не забудь вернуть доску в камеру после соревнований! – ответила продавщица.  
-Конечно, мисс Максвелл!..  
Девушки вышли на улицу. От яркого солнечного света Аска прищурилась.  
-Теперь что? – спросила она.  
-Теперь ждём Соника! – решительно ответила ежиха и встала у входа в спортивный магазин, откуда они только что вышли.  
-Где его носит-то хоть?.. – спросила Казама. Роуз лишь пожала плечами.

* * *

-Да ладно тебе, Накс, - Синий ёж ободряюще похлопал Хранителя по плечу. – Ну, притащили они тебя и Изумруд в Роботополис, это же не конец света!  
-Вот посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда эти клоуны потеряют Мастер Изумруд в ближайшей канаве, - проворчал ехидна. – Хотя… - он, прищурившись, посмотрел на отряхивающего грязь с кроссовок Соника - …тебя даже это не напугает, оптимист…  
-Спасибо за комплимент. Ты позвонил Тейлзу?  
-Пришлось. У меня чувство, что там что-то вот-вот произойдёт…  
-Наклз, ты просто паникёр.  
-ЧЕГООО?  
-Ничего! Расслабься и получай удовольствие, пока Хаотиксы стерегут Изумруд, ты же этого хотел?  
-Хотел, - согласился Хранитель с мрачной миной на лице. Подошёл к питьевому фонтанчику в конце коридора гостиницы, глотнул воды и продолжил:  
-Я, кажется, совсем покрылся паутиной за все это время. Не могу расслабиться, зная, что Мастер Изумруду что-то угрожает.  
-Это у тебя уже паранойя, - хмыкнул ёжик и тут же осёкся, ожидая очередного взрыва терпения Наклза. Однако тот лишь кивнул:  
-Скорее всего. Если честно, Соник, я тебе завидую.  
-? – синий бедолага вытаращил глаза. Ехидна лишь утвердительно кивнул:  
-Тебя вообще ничто не тревожит. Ты уверен в своей силе, уверен в том, что тебе всё удастся. А я так почему-то не могу. Когда появляется Руж, я кричу на неё, потому что не доверяю.  
-Ей не доверяешь? Оно и понятно. – Соник последовал примеру приятеля и тоже попил из фонтанчика.  
Наклз покачал головой:  
-Не-не… ты до конца когда-нибудь можешь дослушать, а? – снова повысил голос он, но потом более спокойным тоном продолжил: - Я себе не доверяю. Понимаешь, СЕБЕ! Если Руж, или Эггман, или ещё кто-нибудь меня обманёт и украдёт Изумруд, то это будет доказательством того, что я – слабак.  
-Эй, Накс, ты здоров? – Ёж приложил ладонь ко лбу ехидны. – Что это с тобой? Ты раньше и думать о таком не мог!  
-А теперь могу. После встречи с этим вороном…  
-А, ну конечно! Ведь это из-за него ты таскаешься за Хаотиксами…  
-Ничего я не таскаюсь!.. – крикнул Наклз.  
-Не ори!  
-А ты не придуривайся! Никакой ответственности у тебя нет…  
-Ненавижу это слово!  
Оба резко замолкли, услышав осторожные клацанья замков двери. Любопытные жители гостиницы явно желали послушать назревающую ссору. Первым нарушил молчание Наклз.  
-Извини, - мрачно буркнул он. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
-И ты меня извини. Это все тот чёртов ворон… - пробормотал ёжик. – Он все перебаламутил…  
-Я помню, что он про тебя говорил. И про меня тоже. Про меня слова того ворона оказались правдой.  
-Но не про меня, - Соник решительно взял приютившуюся у стены доску для гонок и направился к выходу.  
-Эй! – позвал его Хранитель. Ёж обернулся.  
-Может, ты всё-таки повзрослеешь? – прямо спросил его Наклз.  
Впервые в жизни ехидна увидел на лице друга откровенное замешательство. Растерянность и даже некий… страх? Но всё это исчезло с лица Соника в одну секунду.  
-Может, - улыбнулся ёжик. – Но попозже. Увидимся! – и он скрылся за дверью, ведущей к лестнице.  
Наклз скрестил руки на груди и одобрительно улыбнулся:  
-Ты счастливчик, Колючка.

* * *

-Ррр, ну где его носит? – Эми нетерпеливо ходила из угла в угол. Аска, старательно осваивающая искусство балансирования на аэродоске, крикнула:  
-Да не переживай ты так, сейчас он придёт! Лучше покажи, как на этой штукенции ездить!..  
-Просто едешь и всё! – кинула ежиха, всматриваясь в конец улицы. Наконец, она увидела стремительно нарастающую синюю точку. Раскрыла было рот… но так и не сказала ни слова, так как Аска снова окликнула её:  
-Эми, а как поворачивать?  
Ежиха повернулась к ней, и в эту же секунду возле них притормозил Соник:  
-Извините, задержался, - виновато улыбаясь, сказал он и помахал рукой Роуз: - Эм, отлично выглядишь!  
-А? – разинулась рот Эми. – Это ты мне?  
-Ну не Аске же.  
-Ты на что намекаешь? О-ой! – Воробьиха в очередной раз навернулась с доски. Потирая ушибленный зад, она плачущим голосом взвыла:  
-Ну кто-нибудь меня научит пользоваться этой хренью?  
-Да ею пользоваться – раз плюнуть! – усмехнулся ёжик и помог Казаме встать: - Сейчас объясню… Эми, ты чего такая красная?  
-Н-ничего… - пробормотала ежиха. Хотя на самом деле ей было не по себе. Интересно, а что бы было, если бы она, по привычке, сразу кинулась на шею Сонику? Тогда бы он что-нибудь сказал о её внешнем виде? Она сомневалась в этом. Но то, что ёжик сделал ей комплимент, было крайне приятно.  
«Пункт первый: больше не кидаться ему на шею. Или делать это пореже», - подумала Эми, наблюдая за тем, как Аска неловко пытается летать на доске под чутким руководством Соника. Ей и в голову не могло прийти то, что ежа сейчас мучают почти такие же мысли.  
Соник и сам не понимал, как это он умудрился сделать ежихе комплимент. Для него уже было шоком то, что Эми не накинулась на него по привычке с объятиями или кулаками, сопровождаемыми вопросом «Где тебя носило?». Приятно, конечно, такое внимание, но Эми кидалась ему на шею постоянно, что иногда раздражало ёжика.  
Но вместе с тем, иногда внутри него было очень странное чувство. Похожее на то, когда он пользовался энергией Изумрудов Хаоса, чтобы принять Суперформу, но немного не то. Какое-то… более спокойное, тёплое чувство… Он даже не мог определить словами те ощущения, когда находился рядом с Роуз. Это его и бесило.  
-Ву-хааа! У меня получается! – Аска наконец-таки сделала парочку виражей на доске и приземлилась. – Ну как, сойдет?  
-Здорово, Аска! – захлопала в ладоши Эми. – Соник, а ты как считаешь?  
-Я? Э-э… ну так, для начала неплохо, - быстро сказал ёж, с лёгким укором самому себе заметив, что нельзя отвлекаться на самокопание в такой момент. Однако, Аска заметила его немного хмурый взгляд и одобрительно кивнула:  
-Я так и думала, что сумею держаться на этой штуке. Спасибо, Колючка!  
-Нет проблем! – Соник показал большой палец. – Ну что, идём? Гонка через два часа, надо ещё потренироваться.  
-Пойдём! – радостно подпрыгнула Эми и повисла на нём мёртвым грузом. И, что самое удивительное, смятение внутри ежа быстро улеглось.  
«Ничего не изменилось. И с чего я запаниковал?..»  
Он засмеялся.  
-Ты чего? – отшатнулась ежиха.  
-Ха-ха… Все в порядке, Эм! Мы обязательно победим, не сомневайся!  
-Было бы в чём сомневаться… - раздался вдруг из ниоткуда знакомый шипящий голос. Аска вздрогнула:  
-Опять ты?  
Ворон в коричневой рясе стоял прямо перед ними. С момента его появления мир вокруг Соника, Аски и Эми посерел и словно превратился в старинное замедленное кино. Даже звуки аэромобилей и спешащих по своим делам жителей Роботополиса заменились тихим гулом.  
-Чего тебе? – спросил ёж.  
-Как грубо, - усмехнулся ворон. – Вижу, вас всех что-то тревожит. Это смятение… тревога, страх… надо же, я и не подозревал, что в вас есть такие чувства. Особенно в тебе, - серебристо-белые глаза ворона неподвижно замерли на Сонике. – Кажется ты что-то скрываешь от других, не так ли?  
-А тебе-то что? – едва заметно нахмурился тот.  
-Неужели ты ещё ничего не понял? Тебе пора принять РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ этого мира. То, что не всегда ты сможешь спасать друзей и весь мир, даже с Изумрудами Хаоса и Суперформой.  
-Ты откуда это знаешь? – с лёгкой усмешкой спросил Соник. – Проверял?  
-И вообще, чего ты прицепился к Сонику? – влезла Эми, держа наготове молот. – Тебе мало прошлого раза, что ли?  
Ворон расхохотался визгливым, безумным смехом:  
-Как банально! И как знакомо… Безответная любовь, ставшая началом нового порядка и новой династии… которую даже ТЫ не сможешь укротить! – ворон указал пальцем на Аску. – Проклятая представительница рода Казама! Ты не остановишь то, что начато более века назад!..  
-Чего ты ко мне пристал? – сжала кулаки воробьиха. – И вообще, что ты знаешь о моей семье, паршивец?  
Она уже не могла собой управлять – ярость, недоумение и просто злость переполнили чашу терпения девушки. Она ринулась на ворона, желая размазать того по стенке… но рука синего ежа остановила её:  
-Нет, Аска, не сейчас!  
-Что? – охнула Казама, но было поздно – ворон исчез. И город вернулся в своё обычное состояние – к Роботополису вернулись краски, раздались гудки аэромобилей и шумные разговоры горожан.  
-Совсем того? – Аска обернулась к Сонику. – Он же был здесь, прямо перед нами, мы могли с ним справиться!  
-Правда, Соник, почему ты не... – Эми спрятала молот. Ёж растерянно покачал головой:  
-Сам не знаю.  
-Не понял… - Аска поморгала. – Он что, и тебе мозги промыл, что ли? Как Наклзу?  
-НИЧЕГО ОН МНЕ НЕ ПРОМЫВАЛ! – рявкнул ёж на всю улицу Роботополиса. Аска отряпнула и в который раз за сегодняшний день шлёпнулась на задницу.  
-А зачем так орать-то? – укоризненно протянула она. Эми встала прямо перед любимым ежом:  
-Что с тобой вообще такое сегодня?  
И взяла за руку. Вот это она сделала зря… щеки Соника вспыхнули красным, он вырвал руку из ладошки Эми и стрелой умчался прочь, подняв тайфун из бумажек объявлений, конфетных обёрток и другого немногочисленного мелкого мусора – в Роботополисе умели убирать улицы.  
-Как же он изменился… - прошептала ежиха. Обернулась к Аске. Та, поднявшись, отряхнула комбинезон и мрачно спросила:  
-Что, я в этом виновата, по-твоему?  
-Да! – рявкнула вдруг Эми. – Ты попала сюда и всё начала портить вместе с этим вороном!.. – она осеклась, увидев растерянное лицо воробьихи.  
-Прости, - прошептала Роуз. Казама улыбнулась:  
-Ничего, со всеми бывает. Я и так чувствовала себя полной скотиной, попав сюда, а ты облегчила мне процесс самобичевания. Спасибо.  
-Всё равно, извини…  
-Да ладно тебе, не парься! – махнула рукой Аска. – Лучше давай включим эти наши скороходы и пойдем за Соником.  
-Но…  
-Что «но»? Не хочешь идти?  
Вопрос ребром – Эми уже успела увидеть на лице парня растерянность, когда она взяла его за руку. И покраснел он не просто так… Решительно щёлкнув пальцами и убрав молот, Роуз кивнула:  
-Пошли!

* * *

«Ну что со мной не так, а?»  
Сказать, что у Соника было поганое настроение – значит ничего не сказать. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его облепило с ног до головы вонючей болотной жижей.  
«Взяла меня за руку. Нет, ну что тут такого? А я покраснел… Все из-за этого ворона! И не убегаю я ни от кого, враки!»  
«Именно убегаешь»  
Знакомый тихий голос заставил Соника затормозить прямо посреди автотрассы. Сзади истерично завизжал гудок аэромобиля, но ёж быстро соскочил с дороги, прислушиваясь к себе…и к окрущающим его звукам.  
Он не мог поверить в реальность этого голоса. Этого просто не может быть!  
«Шедоу?»  
Ему показалось, что он услышал хладнокровное фырканье чёрного ежа.  
«Ты где?»  
«Рядом»  
-Может выйдешь, и поболтаем традиционным способом? – спросил ёжик у жалкого кустарника, дрожащего от ветра неподалеку от главной дороги.  
«Я не могу»  
«Ты далеко?»  
Молчание. Затем ответ:  
«Да. Но я чувствую, что у тебя проблемы»  
«С чего ты взял?»  
«Мы с тобой не один раз использовали Изумруды Хаоса вместе. Поэтому мы можем мысленно друг с другом общаться. Чувствовать, что творится в душе собеседника»  
Соник нахмурился, пытаясь представить себе, что чувствует чёрный ёж в данный момент.  
«Я ничего не чувствую»  
«Потому что никогда раньше ты так не делал. Тебе надо тренироваться»  
«Ну хорошо, что ты не говоришь о том, что на чтение мыслей способна только Совершенная Форма Жизни»  
Ёжик поморщился от громкого… и ИСКРЕННЕГО смеха Шедоу:  
«У тебя оригинальное чувство юмора»  
«Знаю. Так чего ты хотел?»  
«Будь честным с Эми Роуз»  
«Не понял?»  
«Все ты понял, ёж, не выкручивайся. Я же сказал – я тебя насквозь вижу. Ты ведь любишь её, верно?»  
Соник помотал головой. Но голос чёрного ежа настойчиво талдычил по ушам:  
«Не отгораживайся от неё, иначе будешь таким, как я!»  
«А тебя это пугает?»  
«Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё испытал такую же боль, как и я. Береги её, ёж. Береги Эми. Хотя бы потому, что она и мой друг тоже».  
И голос Шедоу исчез. Синий ёж ещё раз помотал головой, надеясь избавиться от гула в ушах.  
«Да, Шедоу прав, Эми и его друг. Это ведь она помогла ему на АРКе понять его ошибку. Она показала ему правильный путь. Но… блин, почему я не могу с ней нормально разговаривать?»  
В раздражении он пнул ближайший камушек. Тот отлетел в стену дома, отскочил и полетел за спину ёжика. Оттуда раздалось приглушённое:  
-Ой!  
-Эми? – Соник обернулся. Неудачный пинок привёл к синяку на плече ежихи. Отскочившая Аска рявкнула:  
-Ты соображаешь, что делаешь?  
-Эми, извини… Тебе больно? – не обращая внимания на нападки воробьихи. Ёжик подошёл к Роуз и осмотрел синяк. Ежиха лишь слегка улыбнулась:  
-Ничего страшного, это просто ушиб. Ты поаккуратнее будь в следующий раз.  
-Э.. ага, - кивнул Соник и позволил расчувствовавшейся Эми в очередной раз повиснуть на нём. В этот раз он уже не чувствовал раздражения или беспокойства на душе. Впервые он заметил, что ему хорошо и спокойно. Краем глаза он заметил подбадривающую его жестами Аску и неловко сам обнял Эми. Та расширенными глазами посмотрела на Соника. Тот снова покраснел и убрал руки:  
-Хотел проверить, насколько синяк серьёзен.  
-А-а, - в голосе Роуз проскользнуло еле заметное разочарование.  
-Эй, голубки! – раздалось сверху. Все трое подняли головы и увидели Джета. Тот спокойненько сидел на своей доске и болтал ногами.  
-Чего тебе, попугай-переросток? – рявкнула Аска.  
-Хочу вас поторопить, вернее, Соника! Соревнования через час! Или общество этой розовой истерички тебе важнее?  
-ИСТЕРИЧКИ? – Эми вызвала было свой молоток, но Джета уже и след простыл. Соник успокаивающе потянул её за руку:  
-Успокойся ты, Эм.  
-Я…я ему покажу!.. – глаза Эми метали молнии. Ежик прекрасно знал, что это означает крайнюю степень злости ежихи и закивал:  
-Конечно, только в гонке! Мы всех обгоним, если постараемся!  
-Ага, - ежиха заметно успокоилась и взяла доску. – Кстати, ты тут кое-что забыл…  
-О, спасибо! – Соник принял свою гоночную доску. – Ну, идём тогда! Хватит копаться!  
-Вот теперь я начинаю его узнавать, - тихонько произнесла Эми, подмигнув Аске. Та, тоже бывшая на взводе, нервно кивнула. Скорей бы попасть домой…


	10. Chapter 9

**Глава 9, в которой гонка превращается в настоящий кавардак.  
**  
-Вектор, а куда мы идём? – задал вопрос в десятый раз подряд Чарми. Не оборачиваясь, крокодил ответил, в десятый раз подряд:  
-Как я уже говорил, если мы будем сидеть на одном месте, то на Мастер Изумруд никто не позарится. А с моим гениальным умом и наивностью Эггмана мы сможем заполучить домик на Острове Ангелов со всеми вытекающими…  
-Если Наклз не сделает так, что мы вытечем из этой реки жизни. - У Эспио явно было лирическое настроение после пары вдохов снотворного газа. – И потом, как ты объяснил ему, куда мы направились?  
-Я ему ничего не говорил, - оскалился крокодил, пытаясь состроить кавайную улыбочку.  
-Он запер Наклза в туалете, - хихикнул Чарми. Глаза хамелеона расширились:  
-Ты спятил? Он же нас убьёт!  
-Навряд ли! – Вектор поправил наушники на голове, хотя музыка в динамиках сейчас не играла. – Дверь и стены сделаны из суперпрочной стали, если верить этой брошюрке… - он выразительно покрутил перед напарниками тонкой серебристой книжицей, рекламирующей отель Роботополиса, в котором сняли номер Хаотиксы. Убрав брошюру, крокодил продолжил:  
-Пока Наклз раздолбает дверь или стены, чтобы выбраться, пока поругается на нас от души, пока поймёт, что за весь этот тарарам придётся платить ему… Времени у нас полно!  
-Для чего? – непонимающе спросил Чарми. К тому времени троица уже вышла к окраине Роботополиса. Перед Хаотиксами в далёкой равнине расстилалась стальная лента с огоньками, складывающимися в символ – круглую человеческую голову в очках, с длинными усами и зубоскалистой ухмылкой.  
Чарми, увидев базу Эггмана, только и протянул:  
-Вау!  
Эспио же незаметно для других покрутил пальцем у виска.  
-Эй, Эспио! – позвал его Вектор. Хамелеон дёрнулся, словно его ударило током, убрал палец от виска и спросил:  
-Что?  
-Позвони в двери парадной. Скажи, что пришёл Мастер Изумруд.  
-Ну нет! – Хамелеон сложил руки на груди и отвернулся: - Зная тебя и твоё везение, Эггман схватит Изумруд и не подавится! Этот твой план обречен на провал, я серьёзно.  
-Я ваш начальник! – гаркнул Вектор так, что аж земля содрогнулась, а Чарми мигом спрятался за ближайшей скалой. Но тут же высунул нос, наблюдая за спором своих боевых товарищей:  
-Я говорю, все пройдет по маслу, значит, так и будет!  
-Ага, пройдет! Для Эгга, которому поднесут Изумруд на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой!..  
-Голубой? Ты на что это намекаешь, ниндзя недоделанный?  
-Это такое выражение, Мистер «РЕКЛАМА ЗУБНОЙ ПАСТЫ»! И я потомственный ниндзя!..  
-Ага, так я и поверил, сам не можешь медитировать никак, только пыль в глаза пускаешь!  
-Заткнись, а не то я тебе сейчас в глаз кое-что другое запущу! – в руке Эспио сверкнул серебряным огнём сюрикен.  
Чарми, разинув рот, наблюдал за перепалкой Вектора и Эспио, даже не замечая того, что позади него зашевелился вялый, бурого цвета плющ. Неслышно, будто змея, он полз по скале, направляясь к тому своему участку, где притаился пчёлка.  
-Ладно-ладно-ладно, успокойся! – Вектор тем временем примирительно замахал руками, отступая от хамелеона, глаза которого загорелись недобрым огоньком. – Я сам пойду и сообщу Эггману об Изумруде.  
-Не пущу! – Сюрикен сверкнул совсем недалеко от крокодила… и застрял в каменистой земле. Вскрикнув от ужаса, Вектор на мгновение застыл в причудливой позе, поджав одну ногу. Чарми хихикнул, не ощущая того, что плющ осторожно тянется к его ботинку…  
-ТЫ СПЯТИЛ? – Очередной вопль крокодила заставил хамелеона присесть на полусогнутых. – Ты меня чуть не убил, балбес!  
-Сам такой! – на лицо Эспио вернулась прежняя невозмутимость. – Против ты или нет, я не пущу тебя на базу с этим Изумрудом. К чёрту этот курорт на Острове Ангелов, мне моя жизнь дороже!  
-Вяяяяяяяяяя! – раздалось позади хамелеона. Он обернулся и крикнул вместе с Вектором:  
-ЧАРМИ!..  
Несчастный малыш трепыхался в объятиях скального плюща… который оказался лишь щупальцем гигантской машины, скрывавшейся под скалой до появления Хаотиксов. Теперь робот снял маскировку… и показал свои нешуточные размеры. Хотя с дизайном все было как всегда – как и его создатель, Эггман, робот имел округлую форму(правда в области груди, а не живота, как у Айво), мощные руки и ноги, оснащённые огнестрельными орудиями, на груди красовалась словно впечатанная в металл рукоять ножа. Но самое главное… провода и толстенные кабели, идущие от робота, тянулись прямиком к базе доктора, в которой уже тревожно загудела сирена. Несколько проводов имели серебристый оттенок и тянулись от правой руки робота – это и были те самые щупальца, которые схватили бедолагу Чарми.  
-А ну отпусти его! – Эспио метнул в корпус робота несколько дротиков. Те воткнулись в сталь, но робот даже не почесался. Тогда хамелеон прошептал:  
-Раз… два… ТРИ!  
Дротики превратились в небольшие огненные шары. Грохот взрыва оглушил даже Вектора, которому самый громкий рок казался детским шепотом. Робот отступил… но щупальца так и не разжал.  
-Эспио, хватит выпендриваться, спасай меня! – орал пчёлка. На стального колосса побежал Вектор:  
-А ну отпусти мальчонку, жестянка!  
Мощный удар кулака – и по роботу пробежала некоторая дрожь. Не зря крокодил в свое время брал уроки самообороны у Наклза. Последний бы не помешал в расправе над этим металлоломом, и Вектор уже начал жалеть, что запер ехидну в гостинице.  
Между тем, «нож» на груди робота внезапно разделился на две части. Половинки аккуратно отъехали в разные стороны и между ними замерцала ярко-зелёная сетка.  
-Это ещё что? – процедил Вектор, отступив на пару шагов. Внезапно по долине, на которой растянулсь база Эггмана, раздался громкий смех самого Айво:  
-Уу-ху-уху-ху-ху! Кто тут у нас? Детективы-неудачники, которые решили попытать счастья, перейдя на мою сторону?  
-Ты кого назвал неудачником? – Эспио замахнулся очередной партией дротиков, но изображение Эггмана, появившееся на экране сетки, сделало предупреждающий жест ладонью:  
-Тише, мой юный друг-ниндзя! Вы ведь с другом не хотите, чтобы пострадал этот малыш? – Щупальца робота продолжали обвиваться вокруг Чарми, образуя вокруг несчастного стальной кокон.  
-Я тут чисто случайно проверял обстановку вокруг своей базы… - буднично и непринужденно начал рассказывать Айво. – И тут – раз! – натыкаюсь на вашу компанию! Естественно, я решил проверить, зачем вы ко мне пожаловали - вдруг с вами рядом находится этот проклятый ёж? Уж извините, но мне пришлось подслушать ваш разговор, кстати… - Свободная рука робота указала на Вектора – Ты, зелёный меломан, слишком громко кричишь! Мне даже не пришлось включать систему аудиослежения, ты сам выдал мне свою причину для прихода в гости. Итак, где же он?  
-Кто? – Вектор решил прикинуться дурачком, чтобы выиграть хоть какое-то время для спасения Чарми. Эспио правильно понял намерения босса и потихоньку стал невидимым для окружающей обстановки.  
-Что! – многозначительно возвел палец кверху Эггман. – Ты что-то говорил о Мастер Изумруде, не так ли? Я, конечно, поражён тем, что тебе удалось обмануть Наклза и притащить камень сюда, но… - Айво огляделся и развёл руками: - …но я не вижу Мастер Изумруд. Где он?  
-Отпусти Чарми, тогда я скажу, - предпринял попытку спасти малыша крокодил. Эспио замер на месте, ожидая, что будет дальше, и при этом аккуратно отступал от ищущих новую добычу стальных щупальцев.  
-Э, нет, - на лице Эггмана появилась усмешка, способная поспорить с оскалом самого Вектора. – Ты крокодил неглупый, и явно затеял подвох, так что… N-493, провести сканирование на импульс энергии Изумрудов! Радиус – 500 метров!  
-Тьфу ты, - сплюнул Вектор на землю. Из нижней части экрана робота появился тонкий расширяющийся луч и закружил по земле. Вектор закатил глаза.  
«Чёрт, Эспио-таки был прав», - подумал крокодил. – «На этот раз нас ждёт фиаско».  
Робот взвыл – луч замер на стальном коконе, где находился плененный Чарми.  
-Твою!.. – заорал Вектор. – Чарми, дурак малолетний, кто тебе разрешал брать Изумруд?  
-Сам дурак! – прогудело из кокона. – Ты мне сам его лично в руки дал!  
-Ну, Вектор, ты и молодец… - прошипел Эспио и метнул-таки дротики в кокон. За Чарми он не боялся, так как Эггман навряд ли позволит кому или чему-либо повредить Мастер Изумруд.  
-Раз… два… ТРИ!  
Грянул взрыв. Но за секунду до него N-493 успел разжать щупальца, и Чарми, бледный как смерть, полетел камнем вниз. Вектор бросился к малышу, протягивая руки:  
-Я тебя поймаю!  
Поймал – вместе с Мастер Изумрудом, который Чарми судорожно сжимал в руке.  
-Да ты у нас как заботливая мамаша, Вектор! – раздался голос Эггмана. – Но ещё ничего не кончено! N-493, расформировка! Тепловое сканирование!  
-Тепловое… что? – прошептал Эспио, продолжавший быть невидимкой. Но тут мягкий, но ощутимый удар буквально впечатал его в землю. Краем глаза хамелеон заметил, что экран с груди робота пропал, но появились многочисленные отверстия. Из них начали вылетать роботы поменьше, которые стали немедленно окружать Хаотиксов.  
-Роботы серии N-493! Добудьте Мастер Изумруд и принесите его мне!  
-Ну всё, парни… мы конкретно влипли… - мрачно оповестил коллег Вектор, когда роботы начали сжимать свое кольцо…

-Эй, я что-то не понимаю! – Эми стояла напротив Вейв, грозно нахмурившись. – Почему это судьи идут от вашей команды?  
-Потому что у вас судей нет, так ведь? – Ласточка была довольно спокойна, в отличие от ежихи. – И потом, это любительское соревнование, незачем тратить время и деньги на нанимательство роботов-судей всего на пару часов!  
-Я тебя прекрасно знаю, - пальчик Роуз ткнулся буквально в клюв Вейв. – Небось ты перепрограммировала судей, чтобы они зачисляли победу в вашу пользу!  
-Да ты… ты… - у ласточки-техника пропал дар речи.  
-Вы чего тут устроили? – к ним подошёл Соник. Аска неподалёку продолжала воевать со своей доской, и вроде как одерживала верх над непослушным транспортом.  
-Да вот… - на бедного ежа в два голоса обрушилась суть проблемы. Кое-как разобрав в девичьем гомоне пару связных предложений, Соник пожал плечами:  
-А в чём проблема? Пусть судьей будет кто-нибудь нейтральный, например, полицейские!  
-Нееет… - Вейв отрицательно помотала косичками.  
-Обычный горожанин! – тут же внес другое предложение ёжик. Эми тоже помотала головой:  
-Нет, он может не разобраться в том, кто в какой команде.  
-Ну тогда… - Соник почесал подбородок, обдумывая новую идею. И её олицетворение не заставило себя ждать…  
-Я убью этих паразитов! Спёрли Изумруд, да ещё и меня заперли в туалете! УРОЮ! – раздалось буквально из-под земли. Прямо посреди асфальтовой дорожки появился небольшой бугор, потом с хлопком из асфальта выросла голова красного ехидны.  
-О, Наклз, а я только о тебе подумал! – обрадованно подскочил к голове Соник и помог другу выбраться. – Ты что здесь делаешь?  
-Ищу этих… - Наклз оглянулся на девушек и буркнул: - Лучше не буду говорить вслух. Я из туалета гостиницы выбрался.  
Сказать, что у Соника глаза полезли на лоб – это ничего не сказать. С ошарашенной физиономией синий ёж стоял секунд десять, пока не упал на асфальт в приступе смеха.  
-Хватит ржать! – рявкнул Наклз.  
-Всё-всё, извини… аххахаха! – еле-еле успокоившись(благодаря, в основном, впечатлением от сжавшегося кулака ехидны), Соник объяснил приятелю ситуацию. Хранитель выдохнул:  
-Ладно, буду приглядывать за вами. Может, заодно и найду этих воришек, тогда… - он развёл руками.  
-Надеюсь, ты найдешь их после того, как гонка закончится, - ёжик поправил ботинок. – Пошли, сейчас начнётся.  
-О, и ты тут, красноголовый? – перед ними ловко приземлился Джет. Наклз торжественно прошел мимо ястреба, однако было слышно, как Хранитель скрипит зубами.  
-Босс, я готов! – Сторм сделал явную попытку приземлиться так же красиво, как и Джет, но навернулся и со всего маху грохнулся на асфальт. Его аэродоска шлепнулась сверху, стукнув альбатроса по голове.  
-Ну я за тебя рад, - пробурчал Джет. Увидев, как к ним подходит Аска, он присвистнул: - Вот это да! А у тебя шикарная фигурка, крошка!  
-ЗАТКНИСЬ! – заорали на него Аска и Вейв. Первая – от возмущения, вторая – от помрачения, чтобы Джет сосредоточился на гонке, а не на ножках Аски Воробья.  
-Я говорила – это слишком рискованный наряд получился, - шепнула Казаме Эми. Та отмахнулась:  
-Да мне пофигу! Главное для меня – не забыть ваши с Соником уроки.  
-Не забывай главного, - отозвался еж, беря свою доску под мышку и подходя к стартовой линии. – Ты должна лететь! Иногда высота решает больше, чем скорость… пусть это и не по-честному, - добавил он себе под нос.  
-И ещё, на старте тебе надо как следует разогнаться, - продолжила Эми. Аска кивнула:  
-Поняла!  
-Участники, подойдите к стартовой линии! Чёрт, ну у меня и голос… Все, больше холодную воду из родника не пью… - раздался в динамиках наушников голос Наклза. Наушники были выданы всем шестерым гонщикам, у ехидны оставался свой комплект. Поправив микрофон, Наклз пробормотал:  
-Старт через десять секунд!  
-Удачи, Соник! – Эми скрестила пальцы и подмигнула ежику. Тот подмигнул:  
-И тебе тоже! Аска, не бойся!  
-А кто сказал, что я боюсь? – моментально взвилась воробьиха.  
-Не ори ты так! – все согнулись от вопля Наклза в наушниках. Но новоиспеченный судья тут же очнулся:  
-Так о чём это я? А! До старта три… две… одна секунда… СТАРТ!  
Пока ехидна отсчитывал время, Соник уже взял приличный разбег, швырнул перед собой доску и лихо полетел к повороту. Прямо за ним шёл Джет, стремительно набирающий скорость. Позади были девушки, которые из-за Сторма свалились в кучу-малу.  
-Я тебя на запчасти расковыряю! – вещала Вейв. – Ты мне весь старт испортил!  
Бедняга Сторм, который просто забыл отключить у доски тормоза, сейчас был живой пробкой для Аски и Эми. Казама еле-еле развернула свою доску в правильном направлении и кинула взгляд в небо.  
-Я должна лететь, значит? – спросила она себя. Улыбнулась и, оттолкнувшись от земли, ракетой взвилась к облакам:  
-ЙИИИХААААААА!  
-Классно, Аска! – Эми, особо не церемонясь, достала молоток и ударила им по доске Сторма. Правда, ежиха немного не рассчитала удар – аэродоска альбатроса переломилась пополам.  
-Ой, блиииин! – взвыл Сторм.  
-Извини! – крикнула на прощание Роуз, устремляясь за Аской и Вейв. Она набирала скорость, намереваясь стать, если не первой, то хотя бы третьей финалисткой гонок. Должен же Соник её ещё за что-то уважать, кроме как за пирожные?  
Однако, Вейв так не считала. Увидев приближающуюся ежиху, ласточка достала заготовленный динамит. Вильнув в сторону подземного участка трассы, Вейв оглянулась на Эми и показала той язык. Ежиха явственно покраснела и устремилась за ласточкой в тоннель, на что Вейв и рассчитывала.  
Аска тем временем парила на верхнем участке трассы, высматривая дорогу. Ей было необходимо найти Вейв, чтобы обогнать эту самоуверенную пичугу и доказать, что она сама много стоит. Но ласточка как сквозь землю провалилась. Хотя стоп…  
Казама сощурилась. Далеко впереди переплетались между собой синяя и зелёная линии – это Соник и Джет то и дело обгоняли друг друга. Но позади них виднелась узенькая с высоты Аскиного полёта щель – выход из тоннеля.  
Ага! Вейв должна появиться оттуда!  
Не медля ни секунды, Аска спикировала вниз – в очень удачный момент. Она едва не налетела прямо на соперницу.  
-Осторожней! – крикнула Вейв, выпустив из рук динамит. Небольшая бомбочка улетела вперёд и покатилась вниз, на нижний уровень трассы.  
-Чёрт!.. – Ласточка скрипнула зубами, и тут прямо перед ней пронеслась Аска. Последняя обернулась и помахала рукой Вейв:  
-Привеееет! – и умчалась. Вейв, пригнувшись, оттолкнулась ногой от асфальта, что дало ей небольшое ускорение. Она и не посмотрела, что Эми позади неё повторила тот же трюк, но вильнула в сторону, в очередной тоннель, который вел сразу на нижний уровень трассы.  
-Эми, не жульничай! – раздался в наушнике ежихи укоризненный голос Наклза.  
-Я не жульничаю, я лечу за Соником! – громко крикнула Роуз. В наушнике раздалось:  
-ТЫ ЧЕГО, СПЕЦИАЛЬНО ТАК ОРЁШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я ОГЛОХ?  
-Ты сам орёшь! ААААААААА! – в наушнике Наклза раздался грохот.  
-Это что, Соник от твоих воплей грохнулся? – ехидно поинтересовался ехидна(ну один каламбур можно себе позволить)  
-Нет, балбесина! – крикнула Эми. – Это бооомбаааа!  
Ежиха пролетала прямо под обваливающиеся куски тепловых труб. Эми сделала крутой вираж , уклоняясь от обломков, и устремилась прямо к небоскребам.  
-Вейв, тебе крышка! – пообещала она, и тут прямо с неба на неё полетел очередной обломок. Времени на уклонение не было… Эми спрыгнула с доски прямо в бездну… куда отправилась её доска.  
-Эми, держись! – Аска миновала очередной поворот и неслась на полной скорости. Но она зря волновалась – молот Роуз, принявший поистине гигантские размеры, плотно застрял меж двух близко расположенный друг к другу небоскребов. Эми болталась на его рукояти, крепко сжимая свое оружие и спасательный круг в одном лице.  
«Сейчас должен появиться Соник», - подумала ежиха. – «Один круг он уже должен был пройти, значит…»  
-Ооой!  
Пальцы Эми начали соскальзывать с рукояти молота…

-Джет, прижми руки к туловищу, так быстрее лететь! – синий ёжик в очередной раз оказался впереди ястреба.  
-Как хочу, так и летаю! – Джет взмыл в небо и вновь оказался впереди. В наушнике Соника раздался голос Наклза:  
-Сторм вышел из гонки! Ты на втором месте, Колючка!  
-Я знаю! И хватит меня так называть! – очередной вираж вновь переместил Соника на первое место. Джет подлетел к стене, вильнул в проулок, срезая путь до тоннеля, и вновь перехватил пальму первенства.  
-А он блефует! – возмущённо сказал ехидна.  
-Знаю! – ответил Соник. – Как там девчонки?  
-Прямо за тобой Вейв, за ней Аска.  
-А где Эми? – в голосе ёжика Наклз с удивлением заметил явное беспокойство. Кинул взгляд на электронный браслет, где отображалась в 3D карта трассы.  
-Отстала. Она почему-то стоит на одном месте.  
-Кто-нибудь, вытащите меня отсюда! Желательно Соник! – раздалось в наушнике ежа. Он включил микрофон:  
-Эми, ты чего стоишь?  
-Я не стою! Я висю… то есть вишу… нет… короче, ПОМОГИИИИИТЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ!  
-Не ори, сейчас буду! Чёрт… Джет уже далеко… ух!  
Как бы Соник этого не хотел, но ему пришлось повторить излюбленный трюк Джета. Синяя аэродоска ежа взлетела ввысь и спикировала буквально на финишную прямую, когда как Джет ещё только на неё поворачивал из тоннеля.  
-Плагиатор! – возмущённо заорал ястреб.  
-Сорри! – отозвался ёжик. – У меня небольшая проблема в командном составе!  
И синяя комета метнулась к повороту. Джет, не теряя ни скорости, ни духа, ни воли к победе, устремился следом.  
-Соник, я сейчас упаду! – завопил в наушнике ежа голос Роуз.  
-Эми, слушай меня внимательно! – ответил Соник, стараясь не особо морщиться от децибелов подруги. – Делай так, как я говорю, и всё будет в порядке!  
-Хорошо, сделаю все что угодно, только побыстрее прилетай!  
-Ловлю тебя на слове! – он свернул в тоннель. Позади раздавались ругательства и крики – это Вейв и Аска то и дело обгоняли друг друга.  
-Наклз, сколько ещё лететь?  
-Ты почти рядом!  
-Окей! Эми, слышишь меня? Отпускай молот!  
-ТЫ СДУРЕЛ? Я же погибну!  
-Делай как я говорю! Отпускай!  
Эми даже стараться не пришлось – вспотевшие пальцы сами собой соскользнули с рукояти молота. Она полетела вниз, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть, как быстро к ней приходит смерть.  
Но как назло, время вокруг замедлилось. Она, приоткрыв глаза, отчётливо видела каждое окно небоскреба, мимо которого пролетала… Кое-где видела жителей здания, которые с удивлением, а то и с шоком смотрели на неё, летящую прямо на асфальт, чтобы там превратиться в лепёшку.  
Эми вновь зажмурилась от страха. Ей жутко захотелось плакать. И тут… Удар! И она в цепких лапах Смерти…  
-АААА! – Слезы потекли по её щекам.  
-Не ори ты так! – сказала смерть черезчур знакомым голосом. Эми открыла один глаз и увидела знакомую зеленоглазую физиономию синего ёжика.  
-Я в раю? – тихо спросила она. Соник поднял глаза к небу:  
-Ну, до рая нам высоковато… Ты как, не очень испугалась?  
Ежиха в ответ с силой прижалась к нему и заревела.  
-Извини, иначе нельзя было тебя выручить, - пробормотал Соник и осёкся. Да что же это такое? С каких пор он начал извиняться перед Эми за такие пустяки?..  
Да и её плач… Он ненавидел, когда кто-либо плакал – слишком сильно отдавалась боль плачущего в нем самом. Да и опять же, это вода… Но сейчас он хотел, чтобы Эми выплакалась. Так будет гораздо лучше для неё самой.  
-Полетели? – он понемногу начал набирать скорость. Всхлипнув в последний раз, Роуз угукнула:  
-Извини.  
-Да ладно, все в порядке. Главное, что ты цела.  
-Вы уже о свадьбе договорились? – раздалось в наушнике Соника, и мимо них пролетела зеленая комета.  
-СВАДЬБА? – ёжик сузил глаза. – Ну держись…  
-Свадьба – это прекрасно! – возмущенно отозвалась Эми, вцепившаяся в Соника, словно спасательный круг. Тут на мгновение перед ними пролетела Аска.  
-Гоменасай! – крикнула она и полетела вниз с воплем:  
-Я тебе пошвыряю бомбы!..  
-Полегче, кретинка ненормальная! – голос Вейв.  
-Держись крепче! – велел Соник ежихе. Та кивнула и прижалась к нему ещё сильней.  
-Не за меня держись, а за доску! Иначе оба слетим! – еж сам схватился одной рукой за свою аэродоску и приблизился к стене высокого каменного забора, который тянулся сплошь до финишной прямой…  
-Я их вижу! – раздался вопль Наклза. – Все, извините, мне пора! А то у этих клоунов тоже проблемы…  
-Эй, куда ты намылился! – раздался голос Аски. – А судейство?..  
-Сами разберемся, кто победил! – ответила ей Вейв, достав новую бомбочку. Копаясь в своих вещичках, ласточка и не замечала, что на её пути вырос тёмный силуэт. Уж кому-кому, а Аске он был теперь донельзя знаком…  
-В СТОРОНУ! – заорала воробьиха и, на максимальной скорости, спихнула Вейв прочь.  
-С ума сошла, дура? – поблагодарила та. Новая бомба прицепилась ремешком к Аскиной доске и угрожающе тикала.  
-О чёрт! – Аска спрыгнула с доски, которая летела на уже надоевшего Казаме ворона…  
БАБАХ!  
-Вейв своими штучками нас лишит слуха! – сообщил Джет. Оглянувшись на летящих прямо за ним Соника и Эми, добавил: - А с некоторых пор ещё и разума! Вы вдвоем еле тащитесь, Соник! Сбрось эту фифу с доски и продолжим наш мужской разговор!  
Мельком ястреб заметил, что у розовой ежихи как будто загорелись огнём глаза, но не придал этому значения. А зря…  
-ТЫ КОГО НАЗВАЛ ФИФОЙ? – прогремело на всю финишную прямую. От мощи голоса Эми Джет аж отшатнулся и… слетел с доски. Кувырком прокатившись до самого забора, он поднял голову и увидел своё поражение в лице двух удаляющихся ежей.  
-Чтоб тебя! – ударил ястреб кулаком по земле. В наушнике раздался голос Соника:  
-Девушек лучше не обижать, Джет! Иначе они могут страшно отомстить!  
-Все равно, ты не выиграл, тебе лишь повезло! – возмутился ястреб.  
-А я и не спорю. Ничья, Джет, пока ничья. Увидимся позже! – и связь прервалась.  
Капитан команды Вавилонцев снял наушник и улыбнулся.  
-Буду ждать, - пробормотал он. – Один на один, Соник. Вот увидишь, я одержу победу…

-Вектор, что нам делать? – Чарми пугливо прижимался к груди крокодила. Но тот его все время отталкивал:  
-А я почем знаю? Вообще, тебе нечего бояться, у тебя есть крылья! Кстати… - Вектор многозначительно посмотрел на пчёлку. Тот ,пончл, к чему клонит босс и покрутил пальцем у виска:  
-Фигушки! Эспио я ещё могу вытащить, он лёгкий, а ты весишь целую тонну и ешь столько же!  
-Я ем как птичка! – возмутился крокодил, мощным ударом хвоста отогнав ещё нескольких роботов. Эспио, метающий бомбы-сюрикены во врагов, не упустил случая съязвить:  
-Хотел бы я увидеть птицу, которая насыщается парой сотен килограммов пиццы.  
-Заткнись, Эспио! – рявкнул Вектор.  
-Сам заткнись! Давай, вытаскивай нас отсюда!  
-А я что делаю, по-твоему? – Крокодил, не смущаясь, пускал в ход кулаки и ноги, отгоняя настырных роботов. Чарми толком ничего не делал, разве что отпускал некоторым роботам нравоучительные подзатыльники и громким голосом подбадривал своих боевых товарищей.  
-Что ты делаешь? Ух! – Эспио на мгновение стал невидимым и столкнул вместе трёх роботов. Насладившись фейерверком, он метнулся к Вектору и заявил:  
-Ты занимаешься ерундой! Тоже мне, начальник детективного агентства!  
-Эксплуататор детей! – вякнул Чарми.  
-Хватит-хватит! – Вектор ещё раз взмахнул хвостом, отшвыривая роботов Эггмана. Но они неумолимо приближались, и вскоре Хаотиксы оказались прижаты к скале целой толпой роботов.  
-Нам крышка… - глаза пчёлки начали заполняться слезами.  
-Тогда умрём, как герои, - Эспио достал какую-то шутиху и вытянул было перед собой, но Вектор шлёпнул его по руке:  
-Сдурел, что ли? Я ещё жить хочу!  
-Аккуратней, балда! – наорал на него, в свою очередь, Эспио. – Тут же нитроглицерин! Малейшее колебание – и мы на небесах!  
-Или ещё где… - мечтательно протянул Вектор. Роботы продолжали наступать. Хамелеон продолжал держать шутиху перед собой, Вектор окончательно погрузился в грёзы о прекрасных и далёких краях, а Чарми…  
-Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, какие-нибудь боги, помогите нам спастись! – шептал малыш, молитвенно сложа ручки. – Я обещаю, я буду хорошим, не буду дразнить Вектора, буду есть поменьше сладкого и стану учиться на одни пятёрки! Я даже Наклза не буду дразнить!..  
-ОРРРААААААААА! – раздалось вдруг с небес. Хаотиксы, как по команде, подняли головы к небу и увидели…  
-Я же сказал «кто-нибудь, а не ОН! – плачущим голосом взвыл Чарми, наблюдая за пикирующим с небес Наклзом.  
Хранитель Мастер Изумруда мастерски проделал в воздухе пару кульбитов, а затем швырнул свою аэродоску в груду роботов, ближе всего находившихся к Хаотиксам. Грянул приличный взрыв, в результате которого, перед детективами открылся путь на свободу. В воздухе прогремел голос Эггмана:  
-Проклятая ехидна! Ты мне за это заплатишь!  
-Надеюсь, не натурой, - хмыкнул Наклз и плавно приземлился прямо на пути у Хаотиксов. Уперев руки в бока и прищурившись, Хранитель смерил изучающим взглядом всю троицу. Тихо спросил:  
-Чья была идея?  
-Его, - Эспио и Чарми дружно ткнули пальцем в Вектора. Тот покрылся каплями пота:  
-Э, Наклз, ты все не так понял! Мы просто хотели обезопасить Мастер Изумруд и поэтому…  
-Дай его СЮДА! – ехидна резко протянул руку вперёд. От неожиданности сего действа Хаотиксы дружно отряпнули и аж шлёпнулись на землю. Чарми уныло протянул камень:  
-Вот.  
-Чарми, ты что творишь? – жалобно провыл Вектор, глаза которого стали наполняться слезами. Наклз принял камень, бережно погладил его и спросил у уже в открытую плачущего Вектора:  
-И вся эта бодяга ради места на Острове?  
-ДАААА!.. – завыл крокодил. Эспио в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Хранителя пожал плечами:  
-Стресс, понимаешь ли…  
-Так… - Услышав грозный голос Наклза, Вектор поспешил утереть слезы. – Лучше собирайте свои вещички, ребята, ибо я разнесу вашу берлогу…  
-Не надо! – завыл Чарми, в обнимку снова зарыдав с Вектором.  
-Да замолкни ты! – махнул рукой ехидна. – Итак, я разнесу вашу берлогу после того, как вы обустроитесь у меня(Вектор недоверчиво вытаращился на Хранителя). Это, конечно, идиотский поступок с моей стороны(Чарми хихикнул, но Эспио ткнул его локтем в бок), но иначе никак. Потому что вы настырные, и без места на Острове от меня не отвяжетесь. Как упакуетесь, позовете меня. – И Наклз пошёл прочь с Изумрудом в руке.  
-Э…э…ЭЙ! – заорал, будто очнувшись, Вектор. – А как же особняк? Джакузи? Аэропорт? ДЕВУШКИ С ФРУКТАМИ?  
-Ну, это уже на ваших плечах, ребята. Я снимаю задание по охране Изумруда, - Ехидна обернулся и Хаотиксы увидели его торжествующую усмешку.  
-Полное фиаско, - простонал крокодил.  
-Ну не совсем, - усмехнулся Эспио. – Ты хотел место на Острове – ты его получил. Чего тебе ещё не хватает?  
-Особняка! Бассейна! Личного самолёта, как у Соника с Тейлзом! УВАААА! – у Вектора вновь полились крокодиловы слёзы. Чарми отвернулся и пожал плечами:  
-Истерика. Что с него взять?

…Первое, что увидела Аска, очнувшись – это огонь. Неяркий, кое-где затухающий огонь костра.  
И асфальт. Ровный, серый асфальт Роботополиса.  
Воробьиха встала, опираясь на стену тоннеля. Голова безумно гудела, дико хотелось спать. Да и по плечу, как она обратила внимание, текла кровь.  
«Главное, что я жива. Чёртов ворон, пусть только покажется мне на глаза – я ему устрою! И…»  
-Вейв! Эй, Вейв! – проорала Аска в глубину тоннеля. – Ты где?  
Смутное эхо было ответом. Внезапно взгляд Казамы зацепился за какое-то яркое пятно впереди. Аска бросилась бежать, морщась от боли в боку. Пятно приближалось, приобретая очертания…  
Фиолетовая аэродоска. Она принадлежала Вейв Ласточке. Которой, видимо, уже не было в живых.  
-Чёрт! – Аска не выдержала и пнула обломок ногой. Злость, боль, непонимание происходящего, и ощущение того, что она, нормальный человек, попала в психбольницу и замурована тут навеки, выплеснулись в чистую ярость. Ярость, которая была сфокусирована на невысокой фигуре в светло-серой рясе и длинным вороньим клювом и хитрой, дьявольской усмешкой.  
Ворон стоял поодаль и пристально глядел на Аску. Та, сжимая зубы, немигающим взглядом смотрела на него. Кулаки девушки сжимались и разжимались, дыхание было тяжёлым и неровным, глаза горели огнём… но не таким кроваво-красным, как глаза ворона, в которых отражался огонь от следов взрыва.  
-Чувствуешь боль, Казама? – раздался его шипящий голос. – Клянусь тебе всеми богами Ада, эта боль ещё долго будет преследовать тебя и твоих друзей, и твоих потомков, если те станут защищать тебя. Особенно это касается твоих новых друзей из этого мира, в котором ты чувствуешь себя лишней…  
-ЗАТКНИСЬ, УБЛЮДОК! – не выдержала девушка. – Что тебе от меня надо? Чего я тебе сделала?  
Неожиданно Казама почувствовала резь в груди. Дыхание перехватило. Не смей плакать, сказала она себе. Не смей плакать. Не смей, он только этого и ждёт…  
-Плачь, девочка, плачь, - в воздухе повисло мерзкое хихиканье ворона. Сам он сделал шаг по направлению к воробьихе. – Плачь и умри со слезами на глазах, как все остальные собаки из твоей поганой семьи, посягнувшие на нашу кровь! Сильную кровь! Могущественную кровь! КРОВЬ БОГА!  
С каждым словом ворон приближался ровно на один шаг. Аска медленно сжала кулаки. Никто не придёт, подумала она. Эта тварь наверняка снова остановила время или что-то вроде того. Так или иначе, я одна должна с ней разобраться.  
Ворон приблизился к ней достаточно близко, ровно настолько, чтобы Аска могла задеть его любым ударом. Резким движением он откинул капюшон с головы, и Казама потом долго помнила этот образ в своих кошмарных снах.  
Лохматые перья на голове ворона немного закрывали ему глаза, светившие, как оказалось, не кровавым, а именно все-таки серебристым светом. На клюве тонким узором были словно вырезаны диковинные татуировки, посередине узких глаз сияло угольком красное пятно(Камень? Диадема? Третий глаз?). И… из головы ворона росли рога. Самые настоящие, похожие на бычьи, только растут концами вперед.  
Аска была готова к любому трюку. К любому образу, она уже привыкла к сюрпризам в этом мире. «Я просто как Алиса в стране чудес, блин» - подумалось ей. Но того, что последовало дальше, она не ожидала…  
Вначале был голос. Человеческий, мягкий тихий голос парня, незнакомый для Аски. Он сказал:  
-Надо домой, Аска. На помощь.  
-Что? – выдохнула девушка, и тут ворон взял её за руку. Перед глазами воробьихи сверкнул яркий свет, и тут она увидела перед собой расплывчатую фигуру.  
-Чёртов ворон, - пробормотала она.  
-Я не ворон. Мы с тобой приняли облик, гармонизирующий с этим миром. Это наша особенность, особенность семьи Казама. Умение приспосабливаться к окружающему нас миру.  
-Ну и кто ты такой?  
Лицо незнакомца приближалось. Но по мере его приближения у Аски начинало темнеть в глазах. Как только он приблизился достаточно близко, то сказал:  
-Это решать тебе, сестра.  
И, прежде чем окончательно рухнуть в обморок, Аска запомнила светло-карие – человеческие - глаза незнакомца. «Какого чёрта?» - пронеслось в её голове, и воробьиха отключилась.

-Аска!  
-Аска-а-а-а!  
-Аска, ответь, чёрт бы тебя побрал!.. – Вейв, с кокетливой повязкой на локте, при падении с доски получившем ушиб, бродила по всему тоннелю в компании Соника и Эми. Последние тоже искали воробьиху, но старались держаться поодаль друг от друга.  
Соник – потому, что ещё больше чувствовал смятение после спасения ежихи. Он знал одну непреклонную истину, вернее, ФАКТ: любовь – это ответственность. Ответственность практически безграничная, иногда требующая за разменную монету жизнь. И Свободу, которой ёжик дорожил больше всего.  
Но друзья ему были так же дороги. Или нет? Или он предпочтёт бесконечный бег по всей планете вечерними ковыряниями в Торнадо вместе с Тейлзом, или шутливому спаррингу с Наклзом, или простой, ничего не значащей болтовне с Эми? Которая с некоторых пор заняла какое-то особое место в его душе.  
Он запутался.  
Эми Роуз это чувствовала. Она очень хотела поддержать парня, помочь ему, но чувствовала, что тут она бессильна. Ни она, ни карты Таро, ни её молот… который она ухитрилась-таки достать после финала гонок.  
Но что ей делать с Соником?  
Краем глаза ежиха видела, как он буквально каждый камень переворачивает, стараясь найти Казаму – девушку-воробья, с которой они так смутно были знакомы. Как он отчаянно зовёт её на пару с Вейв. И её также охватило беспокойство за Аску.  
-Сюда! – раздался голос ласточки. Эми побежала на голос Вейв. Та стояла возле кучки странно знакомых коричневых перьев.  
-Не может быть… - Эми прижалась к стене.  
-Конечно, не может! – хмыкнула Вейв. – Иначе бы тут пахло жареным воробьём.  
-Это не смешно! – накинулась на неё ежиха. – Где Аска?  
-А я откуда знаю? – набычилиась ласточка. Соник, тем временем, шурующий в перьях, нащупал какой-то предмет, отличный от предполагаемых останков Казамы. Вытащил его и покрутил в руках.  
-Фотография? – подскочила к нему Эми. – Что там?  
-Не знаю, но точно не Аска, - протянул е й снимок ёж. Роуз взяла снимок и осмотрела.  
Да, на фотографии была не Аска. Даже будь девушка в человеческом облике, то она все равно могла быть лишь отдалённо похожа на женщину, изображённую на снимке. Фотографировавшейся молодой женщине на вид было где-то лет двадцать пять, она была одета в длинное белое платье, на голове была соломенная шляпа. Длинные чёрные волосы были небрежно заплетены в косу и развевались по ветру во время съёмки. На руках женщины безмятежно спал младенец. Вот тут Эми почувствовала в груди тот же самый холод, который ощущала при появлении незнакомого ворона.  
-Эй, все в порядке? – услышала она голос Соника. Кивнула:  
-Да… возьми снимок.  
-Ну сейчас, сейчас я его дам, не возмущайся! – раздался голос Вейв, и ласточка подошла к ежам. Протянула Сонику рацию:  
-Это тебя.  
-Слушаю, - ёж взял рацию. Из мембраны раздался голос Тейлза:  
-Как быстро ты можешь вернуться?  
-Ну… по крайней мере, моргнуть ты успеешь, а что?  
-Я тут кое-что обнаружил, касательно Аски и того ворона. Возвращайся быстрее, Наклз уже тут.  
-Скоро буду.  
-Смотри, Соник! – Эми нашла ещё что-то. Ежик обернулся и увидел в руках Роуз мерцающий красным Изумруд Хаоса.  
-А вот это удачная находка! – обрадовался он.


	11. Chapter 10

**Глава 10, в которой к Аске приходят гости.**  
**  
**  
-Ммм…  
Второй раз за последнее время у Аски нестерпимо болела голова. Но это можно было оправдать тем, что девушке резал глаза абсолютно чистый белый потолок.  
-Что за?.. – Казама резко вскочила, чем безумно напугала сидящего рядом на стуле рыжего парня. С грохотом свалившись со стула, Хворанг начал орать на Аску:  
-Полегче, психопатка! Я чуть не умер от твоего выкидона!  
-Ты какого хрена тут делаешь? – мило ответила девушка. – Где остальные?  
-Кто? – кореец вытаращил глаза. Аска замялась:  
-Ну… э… Соник, Эми, Вавилонцы…  
-Казама, ты где так головой ударилась? Я даже не знаю людей с такими именами! А Вавилонцы – это вообще кто?  
-Ты на меня посмотри сначала, придурок! Они немного похожи на меня… в таком состоянии…  
-Такие же психически неуравновешенные?  
-Да ну тебя! Такие же, как я сейчас… в таком облике… минутку! – Аска посмотрела на свои руки. Они были обычными, в смысле человеческими, покрытыми розовыми пятнами от синяков.  
-Мы в Осаке? – тихо спросила девушка. Хворанг позволил себе засмеяться, а если конкретнее – заржать как конь:  
-Нет, мы на Гавайях! В санатории, ха-ха-ха!  
-Заткнись, обалдуй! – в рыжего полетела подушка, но Хво успел увернуться. Орудие мести попало прямо в лицо некстати зашедшего в палату врача. Меткий бросок отбросил служителя Гиппократа обратно в коридор с внушительным грохотом.  
-Ой, gomenasai! – завопила Аска, соскакивая с кровати и вылетая в коридор к несчастному доктору: - Вы не сильно ушиблись?  
-А обо мне ты так не заботишься, - проворчал Хворанг.  
-Исчезни! – на секунду обернулась к нему девушка. Подкрепляя слова, она вытянула руку в направлении коридора:  
-Выметайся, рыжая голова!  
-Ладно-ладно, смотри не лопни от злости. Увидимся! – и Хворанг сделал ручкой, удаляясь из палаты.  
-У, паразит… - прошипела Аска.  
-Не завидую вашему будущему мужу, мисс Казама, - вздохнул доктор, которому девушка помогла подняться с пола. – Как я понимаю, хорошо себя чувствуете?  
-Зашибись, - пробурчала девушка, прокручивая в голове события последнего… дня? Неужели всё, что произошло с ней после Хаос Контроля, было не более, чем сном? И нет на самом деле параллельной Земли, нет на самом деле такого города, как Роботополис…  
-А что со мной было? – спросила она врача. Тот покачал головой:  
-Вас нашёл тот молодой человек, которого вы только что прогнали. Последние пару дней он не отходил от вас ни на шаг.  
-Да ну? – Аске стало стыдно за свое поведение перед Хворангом. Но отмахнув всякую жалость, она задала ещё один вопрос:  
-Он не сказал, где меня нашёл?  
-Нет. Он сказал, что расскажет только вам, да и только тогда, когда, цитирую, «Казама соизволит меня поцеловать в знак благодарности».  
-УРОД! – прогремело на весь коридор.

Аска выписалась из больницы в этот же день. Её одежда, пыльная школьная униформа, скромно лежала в прикроватной тумбочке в палате. Одеваясь, девушка заметила, что шов на юбке, которую ей зашивала Эми Роуз, пропал. Сама юбка выглядела неповрежденной.  
-Это ещё раз доказывает то, что мне все только приснилось. Ну и странные у меня сны! – хихикнула Аска, натягивая второй ботинок. Без реактивных двигателей… неужели все это действительно оказалось лишь сном?  
А что тогда Роботник? И Майя? И её Изумруд Хаоса?..  
Запиликал мобильный телефон. Мелодия у Аски была простенькая – «I like to move it», идеальный будильник для девушки плюс подниматель настроения. Да и сам телефон у Аски был в спортивном стиле – массивный серый «Нокиа» с оранжевыми полосками, подарок отца на Новый год.  
Немного послушав любимую мелодию(а заодно поиздевавшись таким образом над звонящим), Казама ответила на вызов:  
-Да.  
-Аска, ты в порядке? – в мембране раздался взволнованный голос Рейко. – После того случая мы никак не могли с тобой встретиться!  
«Случая?» - пронеслось в голове девушки. – «Так, значит… что-то всё-таки случилось? На нас с той певичкой и вправду напал Эггман?»  
-Какого случая? – прикинулась она идиоткой.  
-Ты не помнишь? Вы с Майей подверглись атаке арабских террористов! Судя по их оборудованию, они нашли у нас неплохого союзника…  
Дальше Аска не слушала. Вот значит как – либо её действительно здорово приглючило после увиденного «изумруда», либо полиция прикрыла происходящий бред с Эггманом и его роботами ещё большим бредом про арабов. Только вот зачем?  
-Аска ты слушаешь?  
-А? Извини, задумалась немного…  
-Ну как всегда… Я тебя спрашивала, есть ли у тебя родственники по отцовской линии? Кроме отца… брат там, сестра…  
-Нет, а что?  
-Да ничего, забудь, - голос старосты был беззаботным. Слишком беззаботным, что и насторожило Аску.  
-Казама, мы тут поговорили с учителями, и сумели выписать тебе свободное время до следующей среды. Можешь ещё немного отдыхать.  
-Это ещё почему?  
-Потому что Майе безумно понравилась прогулка с тобой, и она отдала тебе свой изумруд-талисман насовсем.  
-Но ведь я…  
-Что «но»? Отдыхай, пока есть возможность! Все, пока, - и Рейко отключилась. Аске только и оставалось таращиться на дисплей монитора.  
-Обалдеть, - выдавила она.

-Вот это да!  
-Ну и дыра…  
-Помолчи, а? Тебе никогда ничего не нравится! Между прочим, очень милый город!  
-Тут получше, чем в Роботополисе, ребята. Есть намеки на природу.  
-Самое главное – это то, что город расположен на острове. У нас было так же, но…  
-ЧТОО-О-О-О? НА ОСТРОВЕ?  
-А ты как думал?  
-Так, тогда мы быстро разыскиваем Аску и берем у нее Изумруд! Чёрт, я уже чувствую запах моря! Бр-р-р… мне сейчас плохо станет…  
-Да? Ух ты, какой свежий воздух, прямо как у нас!.. Кхе-кхе! Дурацкие машины!  
-Мда, с вами двоими не соскучишься…  
-А ты зачем с нами пошёл? Сидел бы, сторожил свой Изумруд…  
-Я тебе уже говорил, ёж, что собираюсь ОТ-ДОХ-НУТЬ!  
-А мы тут причём? Мы курорты не организуем!  
-Да мне по фигу…  
-Мальчики, может хватит? Пойдём искать дом Аски!  
-Не ори так, мы уже идём… Доставай свой Изумруд Хаоса…И поаккуратней, чтобы нас никто не увидел!

-Пап! Алло!  
-Аска, это ты?  
-Да. Как ты там? Скоро вернешься?  
-Э… боюсь, что не смогу. Я на Якусиме.  
-Ты сам решил их искать? – в голосе девушки прорезалось беспокойство.  
-Не волнуйся, много времени это не займёт. Я нашёл бывшего коллегу тёти Джун, он из Гонконга… Думаю, вместе мы сумеем разобраться в этой ситуации. Не скучай там.  
-А что с деньгами? Тебе надо выслать сколько-нибудь?  
-Нет, пока что с деньгами у меня полный порядок. Ты тоже не будь слишком расточительной, хорошо?  
-Хорошо, пап. Я… скучаю.  
С другого конца провода воцарилось молчание. Затем ответ:  
-С тобой что-то случилось?  
-Э… Нет-нет! – замахала рукой Аска, смеясь. – Все отлично!  
-Ну, хвала небесам. Пока!  
-Пока!  
-И не забывай кормить Зевса!  
-Зевса? О, чёрт! – последнее Аска уже выкрикнула, отключив телефон. Гигантскими скачками она понеслась по направлению к своему дому. Портфель, который ей также принёс в больницу Хворанг, болтался в руке Казамы, грозя оторваться от потрёпанной кожаной ручки.  
-Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать… - слышали случайные прохожие, которые попадались по пути девушке. Красные щёки, расширенные глаза, лохматые волосы – все это делало Аску похожей на какого-то демона. Неудивительно, что все попадавшиеся ей на пути люди просто шарахались в сторону. Аска бы послала невежд в известное место, но образ несчастного, умирающего с голоду котёнка перекрывал её гордость.  
И вот, наконец, она добралась до порога родного дома. Торопливо роясь в портфеле в поисках ключей, Аска услышала с другой стороны двери возмущённый мяв.  
-Да, Зевс, я знаю, что я чудовище! Прости, сейчас я открою эту чёртову дверь и покормлю тебя… - бормотала девушка, ковыряя ключом замок. Наконец, она открыла дверь и распахнула её:  
-Всё, я наконец-то дома!..  
Следующие несколько секунд прошли в гробовом молчании. Ликующая Аска шокированным взглядом оглядела троицу невысоких существ в конце коридора. Все трое, в свою очередь, уставились на Казаму. Та медленно открыла рот...  
-АААААААААААААА! – вопль разнёсся по всему кварталу. В прихожей дома Аски аж затряслась мебель. Прижавший к вискам руки Наклз, после арии девушки, проворчал:  
-А зачем так орать?  
Это было последнее, что услышала Аска, свалившись в обморок…

В ноздри ударил резкий запах.  
-Ну вставай давай! Долго ты ещё будешь так валяться?  
Услышав знакомый грубоватый голос, Аска замычала и села. Ей такие «отрубы» уже начали надоедать, и она с некоторым раздражением обвела глазами всю компашку, нагрянувшую к ней квартиру. А именно – пробудившего её от обморока Наклза, сидящую рядом с пузырьком нашатырного спирта Эми и, несомненно, главного героя Аскиного психоделического спектакля – растянувшегося в кресле Соника. Последний, увидев недовольный взгляд девушки, помахал рукой:  
-Привет! Как жизнь?  
-Просто замечательно! – ответила с сарказмом Аска. – Вы что тут забыли?  
-Ты с собой утянула Изумруд Хаоса! – рявкнул Наклз.  
-Я? Когда? Не надо из меня воровку делать… Эй! – Последнее Аскино высказывание обращалось к тому же Хранителю, который шарил в её портфеле.  
-Наклз, как не стыдно! – Эми также была в возмущении.  
-Вот невежа… - протянул Соник, протянув руку к сжавшемуся на полу Зевсу. Котёнок сначала пошипел, потом заурчал, выгибаясь под ладонью гладящего его ежа.  
-Опа! Я же говорил! – торжествующе завопил ехидна, отшвырнув портфель и кинувшись к шкафу, в углублении которого стоял небольшой телевизор. Прямо на волшебном ящике гордо сиял белый камень.  
-Но... – выдавила Аска. – Как он тут…  
-Записка… - протянул Хранитель, взяв придавленный Изумрудом лист бумаги. Быстро пробежал глазами и отдал записку Казаме:  
-Для тебя сообщение.  
Девушка механически взяла листок. Прочла:  
«Казама-сан, это Майя Энджел. Простите, что создала Вам столько проблем вместе с этим камнем. Не знаю, зачем этому человеку нужен был мой талисман, но лучше держать камень от него подальше, так как он ещё где-то в Осаке, по моим источникам. Возможно, я кажусь Вам напыщенной дурой, но это всё, что я могу для Вас сделать. Все время, пока Вы проводили в больнице, я ухаживала за Вашим котёнком. Извините, что прошла в Ваш дом без разрешения. Надеюсь, этот Изумруд, который Вы пытались сохранить, может послужить знаком моих извинений.  
Всего Вам доброго, Майя Энджел».  
-О нет… - прошептала Аска. Записка выпала из её руки. Теперь она была уверена на все сто процентов, что всё случившееся с ней – правда. А значит… значит и тот ворон, или кто он там, продолжает охотиться за ней.  
-Хорошо, что Изумруд долго искать не пришлось, - довольно сказала Эми, кладя камень в карман платья. – Ну что, теперь домой?  
-А чего так сразу? – вдруг возмутился синий ёжик.  
-Ты ведь сам хотел убраться из, как ты говорил, «этого ужасного места», - хихикнул Наклз.  
-Хватит меня передразнивать, а?  
-А что я такого сказал?  
-Цыц! – хлопнула ладошкой по столу Эми. – Надо сначала спросить у хозяйки разрешения остаться тут, вернее, извиниться за вторжение, а потом уже спорить!  
-Это была твоя идея – лезть в дом через окно! – ткнул пальцем в ежиху Хранитель.  
-Палец убери! – рявкнула та. – Аска, ты нас простишь за такой поступок?  
Молчание.  
-Аска? Эй, ты чего? – Все трое подошли к девушке, опустившей голову. Соник осторожно приблизился к Казаме и услышал, что она что-то тихо бормочет. Пригнувшись, он увидел её бледное лицо.  
-Ребята, мы не вовремя, - заключил ёжик, отойдя от бедняжки.  
-Что с ней? – к Аске теперь подскочила Роуз. Вытянув ушко, она услышала лихорадочный шёпот девушки:  
-Это все сон, дурной сон… такого не бывает… это сон…  
-Плохо дело, - согласилась с Соником ежиха. – И что нам теперь делать?  
-Эй, Казама, мы можем остаться на ночь? – громко спросил Наклз. Аска ничего не ответила, начав, ко всему прочему, раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
-Молчание – знак согласия, Накс! – улыбнулся Соник. – Только Аску надо успокоить…  
- Это я мигом! – ехидна торжествующе оскалился и подскочил к Казаме со спины.  
-Что ты… - кинулись к нему ежи, да поздно. – Ладонь ехидны чуть надавила на шею Аски, и девушка, пробормотав: «Я тебя живьем закопаю…», вновь отключилась. Подняв глаза на спутников, Хранитель пожал плечами в ответ на укоризненные взгляды ёжиков:  
-Чего вы на меня так смотрите? Это всего лишь усыпляющий приём акупунктуры.  
-Аку… чего? – приподнял бровь Соник.  
-Неважно. Ыыых… - Ехидна позволил себе зевнуть во весь рот. – Ладно, я готов спать хоть на полу, только вам поищу подушки…  
-Я спать не буду пока, - ответил еж. Эми вскинулась:  
-Ты куда на ночь глядя направился? А если тебя увидят?  
-Ха! Шутишь, что ли?.. – и синяя комета вылетела за дверь. Расстроенная Роуз опустилась в кресло:  
-Ну почему он всегда убегает?  
-Спроси иначе, - буркнул Наклз, роясь в шкафу.  
-Что? – обернулась к нему ежиха.  
-Лучше понять, ОТ ЧЕГО он убегает. Не так все просто, Эми.  
-Много ты знаешь! – фыркнула девушка, подбирая оброненное ехидной одеяло и накрывая им сопящую Аску.  
-Заткнись!  
-Сам заткнись! И дай ещё одно одеяло!..  
Так, переругиваясь, ежиха и Хранитель Мастер Изумруда тоже обустроились на ночлег.  
Правда, к Эми долго не шёл сон. Слушая тиканье часов, она пыталась заснуть в кресле, но в душе все кипело из-за беспокойства о Сонике.  
«Он очень изменился после тех гонок и исчезновения Аски. Всего пара дней прошла, а он стал избегать меня ещё больше. Я сама к нему уже не бегу, а он сам словно отдаляется. Будто… будто он и хотел, чтобы я…» - по щекам ежихи поползли слёзы. – «НЕУЖЕЛИ ОН ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ Я ОТ НЕГО ОТСТАЛА?»  
-Чего не спишь? – пробурчало с кухни, где расположился Наклз. Эми закрыла глаза и сонно буркнула:  
-Сплю…  
-Не ври, я только что видел, как ты пялилась в ночное небо. За Соника волнуешься?  
-С чего ты взял?  
-А что тебе ещё делать тогда, когда он непонятно куда исчезает?  
-Я просто думала… Вдруг всё это неправильно?  
-Что?  
-То, что я нагадала себе в детстве.  
-Тююю! Гадания – полная чушь! – свистнул Наклз.  
-Ага, такая же чушь, как и дух твоей сто-раз-прабабушки в Мастер Изумруде, - съязвила Эми.  
-Не перемешивай виноград и орехи! Это абсолютно разные вещи. И вообще, давай спи! Никуда твой Соник не денется с острова, прибежит как миленький. Хррр…  
-Тебе легко говорить.  
-Слушай, замолкни, а? Я спать хочу, устал, как не знамо кто!  
-Я тебе сейчас помогу уснуть… - Эми подняла руку, готовясь щёлкнуть пальцами.  
-Ладно-ладно, я сдаюсь! Чего тебе надо?  
-Ты ведь разговаривал с Соником до гонки?  
-Ну было дело.  
-А о чём?  
-Да так, о ерунде всякой… И нечего глазами сверкать! Если ты тут устроишь своим молотом погром, то тебе точно настанет конец от хозяйки! Тебе оно надо?  
-Мне надо знать, что с Соником! И… - Эми запнулась - …со мной тоже.  
Наклз вздохнул:  
-А я-то тут причём? Я что, должен спросить у Мастер Изумруда, что с вами двоими?  
-Ты должен сам дать совет.  
-Ага, счаз. Я, такой великий и мудрый Наклз Ехидна, должен давать советы своим ровесникам… - Хранитель фыркнул. – А так – мне кажется, это нормально. Он взрослеет, ты взрослеешь, и я с вами за компанию.  
-То есть, тот ворон ни при чём? – спросила Роуз. Аска на диване вдруг заворочалась и что-то пробубнила, похожее на: «Все перья пообрываю…»  
-Кто его знает, - с кухни раздался зевок. – Вообще, он, кажется боится чего-то…  
-Он воды боится. Что за идиотская мысль?  
-Ты дослушай до конца, торопыга! Ты понимаешь, что значит взрослеть?  
-Нет.  
-И он тоже. А теперь давай спи.  
-Угу. Спасибо, Наклз.

-Наклз? Эй, я тебя поблагодарила, между прочим!  
-Хррр…

Вода, вода, кругом вода! Ужас!  
Синий ёж метался по берегу моря, словно намереваясь обойти остров кругом. Везде эта чертова вода! Нигде от неё не спрячешься!  
Бррр…  
Тем хуже было то ощущение, когда он случайно увидел обиженный взгляд Эми, убегая из дома Аски. Как будто она спрашивала его: «Ты убегаешь от меня?»  
-НЕ УБЕГАЮ Я НИ ОТ КОГО! – прорезал ночную тишину голос Соника. – Я сам выбираю, когда бегать и куда бегать!  
«Чего верещишь, ёж?»  
Вот уж кого-кого, а Шедоу он слышать сейчас не хотел.  
«Ну и где ты на этот раз?» - мысль пронеслась с лёгким раздражением.  
«Рядом».  
Соник оглянулся – никого. Лишь гладь моря с одной стороны песчаной косы, и стена леса - с другой. Мысль искать чёрного ежа среди стволов деревьев выглядела очень нелепой.  
«Очень смешно. А почему бы тебе не выйти?»  
«А зачем?» - опять этот насмешливый тон, который безумно бесил парня.  
«Нарываешься, Шед».  
«На что? На твой очередной психоз? Тебе лучше принять правду такой, как она есть, а именно – перестать убегать от ответственности».  
«Ни от чего я не убегаю! А ответственность… я ведь помогаю друзьям, когда они в беде, выручаю их, мы друг за друга стоим горой…»  
«А что, если тебе дадут лишь выбор – мир или друг, что ты выберешь?»  
Молчание.  
«Так я и думал. Ты сам не знаешь, что делать».  
«Нельзя смешивать такие понятия!»  
«Это ты скажи тем ублюдкам, что поставят тебя перед таким выбором. А такие найдутся, уж поверь мне».  
«И кто это? Случайно не ты?» - Соник мысленно усмехнулся. В голове мелькнула вспышка – на секунду появился также усмехающийся Шедоу, стоящий среди деревьев в кромешной тьме. Лишь луна освещала чёрного ежа и бликами отсвечивала от его ботинок и колец на руках.  
«Нет, не я. Но могут быть существа, которые пойдут на такое. Советую тебе начать взрослеть, ёж. Не всю свою жизнь ты будешь обходиться такими играми, как салочки с Эггманом».  
«Ну да, конечно. Много ты знаешь».  
«О чем ты думаешь во время бега? Или когда останавливаешься? Я следил за тобой, и видел, что тебе неспокойно. Как будто ты что-то ищешь, но не можешь найти».  
Тут Соник начал тревожно оглядывать деревья в поисках Совершенной Формы Жизни. Потому что Шедоу попал прямо в точку.  
«Вижу, я прав. Мне пора идти. А тебе советую поискать желаемое не за очередной сотней километров, а у себя под носом. Адьёс».  
-Стой! – без толку. Голос Шедоу исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился.  
-Откуда я знаю, что мне нужно? – громко спросил еж, пожимая плечами. Затем зевнул: - Как бы там ни было, этот разговор донельзя скучный. Надо возвращаться, вздремнуть немного…  
И он рванул обратно в город.

-Эй, я пришёл, - раздался шёпот из коридора.  
Молчание. С кухни раздавался басистый храп Наклза, на диване, раскинув ноги и руки, валялась Аска, а Эми свернулась в кресле, свесив с подлокотника одну руку. Такую картинку и застал Соник, вернувшись в дом Казамы в районе трёх часов ночи.  
Прокравшись в комнату, он по пути закрыл дверь в кухню – звук храпа ехидны стал тише. Осторожно поднял ногу Аски с пола и водрузил на диван(при этом девушка сонно пробормотала: «Спасибо, папочка»), затем подошёл к Эми и… замер.  
Ежиха тоненько сопела. Одеяло сползло с неё прямо на пол. Машинально Соник поднял его и некоторое время стоял столбом, таращась на Роуз.  
«А она миленькая, когда спит. И не кричит, размахивая своей кувалдой».  
Он почувствовал, что не просто краснеет, а прямо-таки начинает пылать от смущения.  
«Ну что тут такого? Просто она заснула, с неё сползло одеяло, я его подоткну, и все дела!»  
Одно дело – мысль, а другое – воплотить её в жизнь. Наконец, парень решился осторожно накрыть ежиху и подоткнуть одеяло. Эми что-то пробормотала и устроилась в кресле поудобнее. Улыбнувшись, Соник машинально погладил ежиху по колючкам… и, поняв, что он делает, резко отдёрнул руку.  
«Чёрт, она сейчас проснётся!»  
Нет, не проснулась. Лишь вопросительно дёрнула носиком и вновь засопела. Облегчённо выдохнув, синий ёж прошёл к расстеленному на полу тонкому матрасу с пледом и подушкой и, не накрываясь, шлёпнулся спать. Только его до самого погружения в царство Морфея не оставляло странное тёплое чувство в груди, появившееся в тот момент, когда он касался Эми.


	12. Chapter 11

**Глава 11, в которой происходит что-то странное.**

Солнечный свет мягко, но настойчиво проникал сквозь веки. Как бы Аске не хотелось, но пришлось, потягиваясь и зевая во весь рот, встать с дивана.  
Несмотря на то, что она вроде как не выспалась, чувствовала себя девушка на удивление хорошо. Но она смутно помнила вчерашний день. Перед глазами настойчиво мелькали крупные пятна воспоминаний, в которых преобладали красные, розовые и синие оттенки. Прямо как у…  
Казама резко огляделась и вымученно застонала. То, что она считала ночным кошмаром, стало явью – в её квартире находились гости из параллельного мира. Пресловутые «пятна воспоминаний» - то бишь Соник, Наклз и Эми – тихонько сопели, кто на полу, кто в кресле, кто на кухне, дверь в которую слегка приоткрылась.  
-За что мне эта муть, а? – тихо спросила себя Аска, крадясь на кухню. Ей жутко хотелось пить, есть и снова завалиться спать, лишь бы не видеть этого бардака. Но жизнь научила девушку стойко переносить все неприятности – иначе какой она боец?  
Напившись воды прямо из-под крана, Казама мельком глянула на храпящего ехидну. Потом осторожно поддела его ногой:  
-Доброе утро, страна!  
От сей достаточно громкой фразы Хранитель резко вскочил и тут же провёл круговой удар ногой, отбиваясь от неизвестного противника. Отшатнувшись, Аска крикнула:  
-Можно поаккуратней? Ты мне, что ли, будешь кухню убирать потом?  
Наклз замер. Прищурившись, посмотрел на Казаму и спросил:  
-Это ты тут орала только что?  
-Не орала, а будила ваше сиятельство, - с легкой язвительностью ответила девушка. – И позволь напомнить, что вы в моем доме, а у нас не принято дрыхнуть до еврейского восстания.  
-Ну-ну… - ехидна подошёл к окну. – А проветрить тут можно хоть?  
-Сколько угодно. – Аска тем временем включила на кухне небольшой телевизор. Вообще кухня в доме семьи Казама была приличной по размерам. Иногда, будучи маленькой девочкой, Аска частенько спала на угловом диване, приютившемся за небольшим обеденным столом у окна. Пара шкафчиков на стене, большой холодильник напротив стола, мойка прямо под настенными шкафами и прикреплённый в углу напротив дивана маленький телевизор «AKAI». Вечерами, когда надо было включать лампу, кухня освещалась мягким золотистым светом, который делал ужин ещё более аппетитным, а атмосферу на кухне – более уютной и сказочной.  
Сейчас кухня выглядела не хуже, если не считать пары грязных тарелок в мойке и откровенного бардака на столе, где вперемешку с булочками, рисом и кукурузными хлопьями(последние Аска предпочитала любому рыбному блюду, включая суши), стояла кофеварка.  
Отправив ехидну в ванну умываться, Аска автоматически начала приводить кухню в порядок. Высохший рис и покрытые плесенью некоторые булочки безо всякого сожаления отправились в мусорное ведро, а хлопья были любовно засыпаны в миску и залиты молоком. Делая звук телевизора громче, Казама отправила первую ложку завтрака в рот и моментально выплюнула, ощутив кислый вкус молока на языке.  
-Ну кто так с едой обращается? – укоризненно протянул Соник, словно из ниоткуда появившийся на кухне.  
-С возвращением, блудный ёж, - поприветствовала его девушка, вылив содержимое миски в раковину. – Эми ещё спит?  
-Угу, - отстранённо кивнул парень, садясь за стол. – Может, перекусить? Ты не против, если я пошарю в холодильнике?  
-Валяй. Бери только то, что не протухло.  
Соник открыл дверцу – и тут же захлопнул, оповестив хозяйку:  
-Там пусто.  
-Nani? – Аска сунула нос в холодильник. Действительно, в холодильнике было пустынно. Не было даже повесившейся с голодухи мыши, из которой можно было бы сварганить рагу.  
-Твою мать… - Аска плюхнулась на диван. – Придётся в магазин идти.  
-Давай сбегаю, - предложил ёж. В ответ Казама покрутила пальцем у виска:  
-Ау, войдите! В нашем мире не существует тебе подобных! Понял намёк?  
-А что такого-то? Я пойду, куплю что надо и живо вернусь. Чего тебе не нравится?  
-Дело в том, что это может не понравиться окружающим. – Девушка включила кофеварку. – Понимаешь, в нашем мире очень не любят чужаков. Между людьми разных национальностей постоянно возникают трения, а уж при встрече с вами может произойти полный аут! Я не говорю о том, что вас могут поймать и отправить на опыты, как инопланетян.  
-Но мы же с Земли, правда с другой! – возразил Соник.  
-Ага, и кто тебе поверит? Сиди дома, я сама схожу. Только позже – магазин откроется через час.  
-Фуррр! – в кухню ввалился донельзя довольный Наклз – Аска, душ – это рай! Я думал, у вас такого нет, но ошибался…  
-Мы тебя поняли! – учуяв назревающий разговор о купании, ёжик решил быстренько прикрыть его. Тут Аска сделала жест рукой:  
-Тише!  
Парни замолкли. По телевизору показывали новости. Холёный мужчина в сером костюме монотонно вещал с экрана:  
-А теперь – новости экономики. По последним данным фондового рынка, первое место в Японии занимает крупнейший конгломерат Mishima Zaibatsu. Однако, по последним неделям, компания переживает не лучшие времена, так как бесследно исчез её директор, Хейхачи Мисима, организатор турнира «Железный кулак».  
-Турнир? – у Наклза азартно блеснули глаза. Аска кивнула:  
-Ага. Моя мечта – на этом турнире собираются лучшие мастера боевых искусств. Я бы тоже хотела участвовать в следующем турнире, если он будет. К тому же, папа рассказывал, что во втором турнире – а их всего пока 4 проходило – участвовала моя тётя…  
-Блин, забыл! – неожиданно Соник хлопнул себя по лбу и кинулся в комнату. Секунды не прошло, как он уже протягивал Казаме фотографию:  
-Мы это нашли в Роботополисе, после того, как ты исчезла. Знаешь эту женщину?  
Аска кинула взгляд на снимок – и похолодела.  
-Да… это она, - медленно кивнув, девушка прислонилась к стене. – Она вместе с моим двоюродным братом. Они пропали семь лет назад.  
-Пропали? – приподнял бровь Наклз.  
-Да. Ладно, это долгая история… чёрт, КОФЕ! – и Аска кинулась к трясущейся от переизбытка воды кофеварке. От машины опасно разлетались брызги кипятка, и поэтому ёж и ехидна притаились под столом.  
-Вот потому я и не люблю все эти электрические причуды, - заметил Хранитель Сонику. Тот небрежно отмахнулся:  
-Ерунда! Роботы Эггмана и то покруче будут! О, чего там говорят? Аска, прибавь звук!  
Выключив злосчастную кофеварку, девушка прибавила в телевизоре громкость.  
-Вчера вице-президент Mishima Zaibatsu, Джеймс Абель, подписал контракт на сотрудничество с новой, только развивающейся компанией по исследованию био- и нанотехнологий. У компании Robotnik Corporation довольно успешные начинания в кибернетизации и создании боевых роботов, что может весьма пригодиться для обороны Японии.  
-Robotnik Corporation? – выдавила Аска. – Минуточку, это что… Эггман?  
-Ну, дока можно поздравить, - синий ёжик заложил руки за голову. – Хоть где-то его признали пусть не гением, но успешным начинателем, хех!  
-Кто включил телевизор на полную громкость? – В кухню розовым смерчем влетела Эми. Хвала небесам, без молотка… но троица бодрствующих как по команде притаилась за столиком.  
-Доброе утро, Эми, - мило улыбаясь, помахала ладошкой Аска. – Прости, что разбудили…  
-А со мной ты иначе разговаривала, - громким шепотом заявил ехидна.  
-С разгневанной девушкой гораздо труднее общаться, чем с невыспавшимся воякой, - хмыкнул Соник.  
-ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ? – Сине-красный вихрь умчался в коридор. Внезапно хлопнула входная дверь.  
-Кто там? – Аска высунулась в прихожую и встретила только тишину… и сползающего по двери на пол Хранителя.  
-Я убью этого ежа… - простонал несчастный Наклз. Аска расширила глаза:  
-Он что, убежал-таки на улицу? Идиот! – Она спешно кинулась в комнату за джинсами, на ходу снимая юбку - со вчерашнего дня она так и не вылезла из школьной формы. Переодевшись, Казама кинулась назад в коридор… и увидела ухмыляющегося Соника с двумя пакетами в руках.  
-Я же говорил – все будет нормально, - подмигнул ёж, протягивая девушке пакеты и кошелек. – Извини, что взял деньги без спросу, просто дико хочется есть. И, думаю, не только мне.  
-Обормот… – беззлобно выдохнула Аска. – Ладно, двигайте на кухню, сейчас пожуём… Эй, да тут только пицца и газировка!  
-А в другом пакете – все остальное! – отозвался ёжик. С надеждой Казама сунула руку в другой пакет и выудила оттуда… хот-дог и пачку муки.  
-Это для Эми, - пояснил Соник, вернувшись. – Давай помогу.  
-И сколько ты потратил?  
-Немного. Чеки в кошельке.  
И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Аска подошла к глазку и увидела знакомую ухмыляющуюся физиономию.  
-Чёрт, только его тут не хватало! Иди на кухню! – прошипела Аска ёжику, пятясь от двери, из-за которой раздался голос Хворанга:  
-Есть кто дома?  
-Нет! – отрезала Аска и тут же хлопнула себя по лицу за столь глупый поступок.  
-Казама, открывай! Я знаю, ты там!  
-Нету никого! – ответила девушка, продолжая разыгрывать комедию, в надежде на то, что рыжий отвалит восвояси.  
-Либо ты открываешь, либо я выламываю дверь!  
-И платишь за ремонт! Живым я тебя после такого не отпущу, boke!  
-Сама дура!  
-Кто, я?  
-Всё, мне надоело! ИИИИЙЯЯЯ!  
Как раз в этот момент Аска резко открыла дверь. В проём влетела сначала вытянутая в ударе нога Хворанга, в джинсовой штанине, опоясанной семью ремнями, а затем и сам рыжий, не удержавший равновесие и с громкими корейскими ругательствами влетевший прямиком в гардероб.  
-Чего припёрся? – любезная Аска даже не помогла Хворангу встать… сначала, когда он материл всё и вся, включая хозяйку квартиры.  
-Дело есть. – Отругавшись, Хворанг встал самостоятельно, отвергнув помощь девушки. – Касается твоей семьи, в частности, брата.  
-Брата? – приподняла бровь Аска, и тут в голове пронесся незнакомый мужской голос:  
«Это решать тебе, сестра…»  
-C чего ты взял, что у меня есть брат? – сохраняя на лице полнейшее равнодушие, поинтересовалась девушка. Рыжий кивнул на её левую руку:  
-Это разве не он?  
Аска опустила взгляд на сжатую в ладони фотокарточку женщины с ребёнком.  
-Не знаю.  
-А откуда она у тебя?  
-От верблюда! С чего ты заявился в такую рань и начал допрос? – начала звереть Аска. Но её близкое к взрыву состояние даже не испугало Хво. Он спокойненько прошёл в гостиную, плюхнулся на диван и вытянул ноги.  
-Может, принесешь гостю бутылочку пива? – поинтересовался он.  
-ШИШ ТЕБЕ, А НЕ ПИВО! – не выдержала Казама. Хво беззаботно включил телевизор:  
-Ладно. Тогда я тебе про брата твоего не расскажу. Ща посмотрю новости и свалю, не переживай.  
-У меня только кола, - тут же пошла на попятный девушка. Ответом был милостивый кивок:  
-Неси. И жратву какую-нибудь.  
-Будь любезен говорить нормально в моём доме! – бросила Аска, поворачиваясь к коридору, ведущему на кухню, как вдруг раздался звонкий девичий голосок:  
-Опять чили-доги? Ты себе испортишь желудок!  
-Да что такого, Эм? Они не вредные и очень сытные! – ответил бодрый мальчишеский голос.  
-А ты думал, на чём, вернее, из чего их готовят? Это МЯСО! Мясо из животных, таких же, как и мы с тобой, Соник!  
-Тьфу, ты мне весь аппетит отбила! – влез в диалог третий голос, также мальчишеский, но с легким баском, как у подростка лет семнадцати.  
Побледнев и начав материть столь общительных ежей и ехидну, бледная Аска развернулась обратно к рыжему. Увидев вытянутую физиономию корейца, она замахала руками:  
-Это телевизор на кухне. Я забыла его выключить, щас разберусь.  
-И колу не забудь, - лицо Хво мгновенно приняло нормальное состояние. Пулей Казама влетела на кухню и прижала палец к губам:  
-Тихо всем! Ни звука!  
Эми, вновь разинувшая было рот по поводу возмущения чили-догами, мигом его захлопнула. Парни – то бишь Соник и Наклз – резво начали жевать, пока Аска ковырялась в теперь доверху набитом едой(точнее, фастфудом – спасибо Сонику) холодильнике.  
-Где кола? – спросила она.  
-Тут, на столе, - раздался голос Хворанга, и рыжий торжественно захлопнул дверцу холодильника. – Пока тебя дождёшься, Казама… А это ЧТО?  
Второй раз за последние пять минут лицо рыжего байкера вытянулось, а его нижняя челюсть была готова застучать об пол. А как бы вы себя повели, увидев на кухне(неважно, на своей или чужой) странных существ разных цветов, причём двое из них очень похожи на ежей, и при том разнополых(на что ненавязчиво намекал их окрас), а третье, с красной шерстью, является то ли дикобразом, то ли ещё чем…  
-Ты кто? – палец Хво ткнул в белую манишку на груди Наклза. – Спаниель?  
Это он спросил зря – в следующую секунду квартира Аски Казамы дрогнула от вопля Хранителя:  
-ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?  
Бедняга Хворанг аж упал от такой мощи децибелов «спаниеля». Последний вдруг схватил его за грудки и начал трясти:  
-Запомни, придурок! Я – ЕХИДНА! А не какой-то там спаниель! Назовёшь меня так ещё раз, и я…  
Последнее Наклз сказать не успел – на него вылилась холодная вода. В самом прямом смысле – из алюминиевой кастрюли, которую над головой ехидны держал Соник. Девушки прижались к стенке, дабы не попасть под горячую руку Хранителя.  
-Остынь, Наки! – бодрым голосом посоветовал еж. – Ну, может, в здешнем мире не знают, кто такие ехидны! Вовсе не обязательно сразу пороть горячку.  
-А также не обязательно было меня обливать, - уже спокойным голосом ответил Наклз. – Я только полчаса назад душ принимал. И тебе бы не помешало, - он, прищурившись, посмотрел на Соника.  
-Вот только давай не будем тут обсуждать правила гигиены! На это есть Крим и её мама! – замахал руками ежик, на лбу которого появилась едва заметная испарина.  
-Не издевайся над ним, Наклз! Ты ведь знаешь, что Соник боится воды! – влезла Эми.  
-Боится воды? – неожиданно подал голос вконец очумевший Хво. – У него что, бешенство?  
Зверушки как по команде обернулись на рыжего. Эми тихонько спросила:  
-Чего у него?..  
За их спинами давилась от смеха Аска. Она-то хотела сначала наврать Хворангу, что это – безобидные роботизированные игрушки, которых в Японии пруд пруди, но эта затея провалилась с треском благодаря нелепому вопросу рыжего про «спаниеля».  
И теперь Аске предстояло как-то объяснить рыжему, что творится в её квартире…

_Якусима, Япония_

-Вы уверены, что не видели её здесь? – Крепко сложенный мужчина лет сорока, с квадратным лицом и короткой бородой, вытянул перед пожилой хозяйкой небольшой гостинцы фотографию молодой женщины в белом платье и соломенной шляпе. Старушка, прищурившись, медленно покачала головой:  
-Нет, не припомню такую. Я здесь живу всего-то года три, и ни разу не видела её.  
-Ясно... – Рюики Казама с явным вздохом сожаления убрал снимок в нагрудный карман рубашки и развернулся было к выходу, как вдруг администраторша окликнула его:  
-Вам лучше поинтересоваться об этом у рыбаков на северной части острова. Они там живут уже достаточно давно, может, кто и знаком с этой девушкой.  
-Arigato godzaimas, - поклонился Рюики и вышел на улицу. Внешний мир встретил его порывистым ветром с моря и неярким солнечным светом из-за облаков.  
Он никак не мог понять, почему Джун когда-то решила переселиться сюда, на этот практически полностью отделившийся от цивилизации остров, радовавший аборигенов ежемесячными бурями и кораблекрушениями. Поэтому многие рыболовы старались не уходить далеко в море от Якусимы, а рыбачили на мелководье. Поговаривали, что остров охраняется неким духом, который сдерживает какого-то злого демона на самом острове, но навряд ли островитяне верили в эти сказки.  
Однако после исчезновения Джун Рюики был готов поверить в любую историю. Даже самую бредовую.  
Ветер усиливался, присылая на остров холод. Мужчина съёжился и вошёл обратно в холл небольшой гостиницы под чудным названием «Рай для рыбака». Там он тут же увидел своего приятеля – китайца примерно того же возраста, что и сам Рюики, в белой рубашке с короткими рукавами, на которой гордо блестел значок детектива полиции Гонконга, и в коричневых штанах с подтяжками. Длинные волосы китайца были собраны в хвост и явно были не мыты несколько дней.  
-Тебе не мешало бы принять душ, Лей, - хмыкнул Рюики, оглядев детектива. Тот отмахнулся:  
-Нет смысла бежать мыться. Горячей воды нет, особо не расслабишься. Что-нибудь узнал?  
-Нет, - пожал плечами Казама. – А ты?  
-Аналогично.  
-Мне тут посоветовали пойти на северную часть острова, - добавил Рюики. – Говорят, там ещё остались старожилы, которые могли быть знакомы с Джун.  
-Тогда завтра идём туда вместе, - заключил Лей Вулонг. – вообще, странное тут что-то творится с того момента…  
-С какого? – насторожился японец. Лей вытаращил на друга глаза, потом беззаботно отмахнулся:  
-Да так, ерунда. Просто я мельком видел Джун и её сына, приезжал к ним в гости буквально на пару секунд… - он замолчал, уставившись в окно.  
-Ты любил её, - скорее уточнил, чем спросил Рюики. Вулонг медленно кивнул – теперь нечего было скрывать:  
-Я не могу понять одного – как она умудрилась связаться с этим типом? Ведь один из самых значительных представителей якудза – это не фунт изюма. А Джун смогла не то что встретиться с ним, но даже и наладить контакт! И… в этом смысле они тоже оказались вместе. – Он откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся. Рюики спокойно сел напротив, вспоминая историю двадцатилетней давности.  
Тогда он, ещё будучи мужем милой и одновременно с этим неукротимой Хикари, ещё только-только задумывался о детях, как вдруг раздалась телефонная трель. Звонила Джун. Голос у неё был не то что странный… какой-то надломленный, стянутый. Словно ей только что пришлось столкнуться с мировой несправедливостью или кто-то наплевал ей в душу.  
-Мне надо уехать, - только и сказала ему младшая сестра. – Не говори ничего жене. И Лею… пока что. Мне надо оправиться после Турнира.  
И в динамике трубки раздались короткие гудки – Джун оборвала связь. Рюики только и оставалось, что молча стоять у стены и проклинать тот день, когда он предложил сестре стать экологической полицейской. Она любила природу и могла лечь костьми, чтобы добиться свежего глотка жизни для планеты. Митинги, акции, общественные работы на территории Японии – ничто не обходилось без участия энтузиастки Джун Казама.  
И тут – серьёзное дело. Появились слухи о том, что редких животных Азии используют контрабандисты для перевозки наркотиков. Естественно, такое не могло проскользнуть мимо начальства японского отдела Экологической полиции, и было начато расследование, в котором принимали участие только два человека – Джун, со стороны Экополиции, и Лей Вулонг, со стороны полиции Гонконга, куда и переправлялись наркотики.  
Единственной зацепкой являлось то, что контрабандисты были связаны с крупным финансовым конгломератом Японии – Mishima Zaibatsu, который, правда, обладал, безупречной репутацией. Но репутация эта была заработана не столько честным именем, сколько подкупом юристов, адвокатов, полицейских и прочих. Тех, кто отвергал деньги, могли ожидать либо гонения по всей Японии, либо адские пытки, либо самый простой и негуманный способ – полная ликвидация недовольного политикой Империи.  
А правил этой империей относительно молодой человек, но достаточно опытный в ведении финансовых дел. Он являлся не просто «большой шишкой» и одним из главнейших представителей якудза, но ещё он был хищником. Опасным, безжалостным и суровым хищником. Прочие представители японской мафии побаивались его и практически в открытую называли сего молодого человека королём якудза.  
Имя его было Казуйя Мисима. Он был полноправным наследником империи своих предков. И именно он мог стоять за контрабандой животных и наркотиков соответственно.  
Но главной проблемой оставалась очная ставка. Мисима не желал участвовать в расследовании, ссылаясь то на совещания, то на иные важные дела, а ордер на арест в данном случае был лишь жалкой и бессильной бумажкой. Но Лей разведал, что существует лазейка, которая позволяла пообщаться с Казуйей тет-а-тет в самом прямом смысле.  
Турнир «Король Железного Кулака». Второй по счёту. Один из самых знаменитых турниров, где собирались лучшие представители боевых искусств. Первый, правда не собрал особо много бойцов, но приз за победу был весьма впечатляющим – огромная денежная сумма, предоставляемая Империей Мисима. В этот раз ставка была той же – большие деньги, но сумма значительно превышала предыдущий приз. В этом можно было сказать спасибо самому Казуйе, который являлся финальным соперником в турнире – после взятия Mishima Zaibatsu в свои руки, он довольно неплохо разрешал любые финансовые проблемы, возникающие в казне Империи. Словно некий дух помогал ему.  
Но добрый дух или злой?  
Скорее второе, думал Рюики, вспоминая рассказ Вулонга, пришедшего к нему после того странного звонка Джун. Лей пояснил, что девушка решила участвовать в турнире вместе с самим детективом, решив осуществить свою давнюю мечту – показать, на что способны ученики и представители боевой школы семьи Казама. Судя по тому, что в финал пробилась именно Джун, её это удалось. Но дальше пошла просто чертовщина, о которой Лей решил не упоминать. Как Рюики не старался вытянуть из друга правду, Вулонг молчал как рыба. И сейчас он, похоже, также не намеревался рассказать всю правду о событиях финала второго турнира Железного кулака.  
Молчание и мысли Казамы-старшего прервал звонок мобильного телефона. Он вздрогнул, боясь, что звонит Аска с воплем рассказывающая о каких-нибудь бытовых проблемах. Рюики очень хорошо помнил, как однажды ушел в магазин, оставив дочурку одну, а вернувшись, увидел, что квартира за время его отсутствия превратилась в бассейн. Десятилетняя Аска стояла в коридоре прямо напротив шокированного отца, бледнеющими ручками сжимая в руках шланг от душа.  
-Я просто хотела помыться, папа! – плачущим голосом лепетала она и протягивала ему шланг: - А он отвалился!  
В глазах дочери Рюики видел страх. Ещё бы! Будь Хикари жива, она бы просто так это не оставила. Аска побаивалась мать и была в более дружеских отношениях с отцом, так как он понимал, что нельзя маленькую девочку винить абсолютно во всех грехах, как это делала Хикари. Правда, его покойной жене можно было дать оправдание – у ней самой было тяжёлое детство. Но после рождения Аски женщина словно сломалась. Как вода прорывается сквозь разрушенную плотину, так и ненависть к миру, накопившаяся у Хикари, давали волю рукам и словам, отражаясь в первую очередь на Аске.  
Тогда Рюики очень помогла вернувшаяся на некоторое время Джун. Но тот день… он стал последним для Хикари Казама.  
-Алло? – из воспоминаний Рюики пробудил голос сонного Лея. Как оказалось, звонил мобильный детектива. Судя по всему, собеседник Вулонга сообщал нечто важное, потому что китаец начал кивать:  
-Ага! Угу! Нет, я не могу сразу приехать! Нет, со мной можно связаться по обычной связи! Я перезвоню сию минуту, ждите! – и, нажав кнопку «отбой», Лей повернулся к Рюики:  
-Мне надо в свой номер. Важный звонок. Закажешь поесть?  
-Только верни мой кошелёк. И постарайся не зависать на откровенных телефонных разговорах, иначе еда остынет, - не упустил случая подколоть приятеля Казама.  
Смеясь, Лей поднялся по лестнице. Открыл дверь в маленькую комнатку, где уместились лишь кровать, узкий шкаф и тумбочка с потрёпанными книгами. О телевизоре на Якусиме можно было и не мечтать, даже находясь в номере «люкс».  
Рядом с книгами, однако, был телефон. Междугородняя связь входила в счёт оплаты номера, а заплатил Вулонг довольно-таки достаточно, для пары недель проживания. Поэтому он особо не боялся, что разговор с полицейским участком Гонконга может затянуться.  
В трубке раздался щебечущий девичий голосок:  
-Полиция Гонконга, офис майора Хванга.  
-Мей, это снова я, - Вулонг улыбнулся, забыв, что секретарша на другом конце провода не может видеть его улыбки.  
-Детектив Вулонг! – высокие частоты голоса Мей Чен выражали особо сильный восторг, заставляя уши несчастного Лея гудеть. – А я думала, вы позвоните позже!  
-Я точен как швейцарские часы. Ну почти, - поправился китаец, услышав смешок Мей. – Так о чём ты говорила?  
-Майор Хванг просил передать, чтобы вы проверили свой почтовый ящик. Сейчас я вас с ним свяжу, - и раздался щелчок, с последовавшей за ним «Маленькой ночной серенадой» Моцарта. Поддерживая трубку между плечом и щекой, Лей выудил из наплечной сумки, до этого небрежно валявшейся на кровати, небольшой ноутбук. Слава небесам, на Якусиме существовало такое понятие, как беспроводной интернет. Пусть и не такой скоростной, как в больших городах, но все же… А телевидение? На телевидении местные жители явно предпочитали экономить, узнавая новости мира из газет и рассказов гостей.  
Открыв свой почтовый ящик, Лей услышал голос начальника – Марко Хванга, полу-итальянца, полу-корейца:  
-Как продвигается твоё расследование, Вулонг?  
-Пока никак, - честно ответил детектив. – А что? Есть другое задание?  
-В яблочко, Суперкоп, - Лей покраснел, услышав прилипшую к нему кличку. – Смотрел когда-нибудь «Секретные материалы»?  
-Было дело. А что, вы хотите из меня сделать Малдера гонконгского розлива?  
Марко захохотал:  
-Мне нравится твоё чувство юмора, Лей. Загляни в письмо, которое я тебе отправил. Это должно тебя заинтересовать.  
Поковырявшись в письмах, Лей увидел папку, адресованную ему. Отправитель – greatcop.  
-Видеофайлы? – удивился Лей.  
-Снимки. Их сделали во время замедленной прокрутки видеозаписи в одном из супермаркетов Осаки пару часов назад. Посмотри, не пожалеешь.  
И Хванг отсоединился. Недоумевая, Лей положил трцку на место и открыл папку. Там было несколько файлов с изображениями. Открыв первое, Вулонг аж вскрикнул от удивления.  
Видео камера запечатлела небольшую синюю фигуру возле отдела фастфуда. В незнакомой фигуре был метр с небольшим роста, на руках были белые перчатки, на ногах – красные ботинки с белыми ремнями и золотыми пряжками. Выглядело существо как-то странно, и Лей понял, почему Марко упомянул в разговоре про «Секретные материалы».  
Это был не человек. И не животное. Вернее… в какой-то степени можно было увидеть признаки какого-то млекопитающего в этом существе, и больше всего оно было похоже на ежа. Ежа, в какой-то степени антропоморфного – животные обычно не носятся по магазинам, как люди. Кстати, о беготне…  
На последующих снимках «ёж» был полуразмыт, словно беспрестанно находился в движении или двигался с умопомрачительной скоростью. Последний снимок запечатлел существо крупным планом, будто бы оно само решило сняться на камеру.  
-И что мне с этим делать? – протянул Вулонг, таращась на фотографию улыбающегося во весь рот и машущего рукой по направлению в объектив «ежа».


	13. Chapter 12

**Глава 12, в которой проясняются некоторые детали.**

-Это он и есть? – Аска равнодушным взглядом окинула фотографию, помещённую в досье, заботливо принесенное Хворангом. На фотографии в анфас был изображён молодой человек лет где-то двадцати с небольшим. Обычный студент, вроде как, со стандартными внешний данными любого японца – светло-карие глаза, чёрные короткие волосы, суженое книзу лицо. Но Аска чувствовала какой-то непонятный подъём ощущений при взгляде на фотографию своего предполагаемого двоюродного брата.  
Его взгляд был каким-то отрешённым. И грустным, тревожным, словно что-то ужасное произошло в его жизни. Но в глазах парня присутствовало ещё кое-что.  
Сила. Воля. И едва сдерживаемая, но затаившаяся ярость, как в глазах того ворона. Кстати, внешне, как бы дико это ни звучало, ворон и брат Аски были похожи. Пробрети этот человек, подобно Казаме, облик жителя планеты Соника(называть родную планету ежа Землей у Аски язык попросту не поворачивался), и сходство было бы практически полным.  
-Боец? – уточнил Наклз, тоже рассматривая фотографию. Эми вертелась на кухне и, судя по запаху, пекла то ли оладьи, то ли блинчики. Соник, в свою очередь, лениво просматривал другие странички досье, сидя в кресле и свободной рукой время от времени подбрасывая белый Изумруд Хаоса. Хворанг и Аска сидели на диване, в невероятной близости друг к другу, что невероятно смущало и одновременно бесило девушку – взгляд Хворанга то и дело с интересом блуждал по фигуре Казамы.  
То, что у Аски в доме находятся невероятные по своему внешнему виду звери, Хворанг, в общем-то, принял спокойно. За исключением того момента, когда на него налетел Наклз… После того массового истерического припадка смеха, который нагрянул после вопроса Хворанга касательно «бешенства» Соника, вся гоп-компания решила наконец-то обсудить насущные проблемы. И одной из них являлся брат Аски, о котором так жаждал что-то сообщить Хворанг.  
-Как его хоть зовут? – спросила Аска, в очередной раз отталкивая руку Хворанга от своего бока. Хво, демонстративно надувшись, отвернулся и потянул руку к бутылке с колой, которая стояла возле кресла Соника. Последний, перелистнув странички досье, сообщил:  
-Его зовут Джин Казама, если тебе интересно.  
-Мог бы и не говорить! Так, из солидарности, - проворчал рыжий, хватая бутылку и опустошая её в несколько глотков.  
-Солидарности? – приподнял бровь ёж. Наклз, откинувшись на спинку дивана, язвительно протянул:  
-Что-то вроде содружества. И ты о таком не знаешь?  
-Нет, но удивлен, что ты знаком с таким понятием, - не остался в долгу Соник.  
-Может вы оба помолчите, а? – рявкнула Аска, листая взятые части досье у ёжика. – Ему сейчас 21 год, ничего себе… А где он сейчас?  
-А чёрт его знает! – зевнул Хворанг, намекая на то, что ему данный человек до лампочки.  
Но Казама ему не поверила – встав прямо напротив рыжего, она упёрла руки в бока:  
-Ведь он же твой соперник!  
-Грязь из-под ногтей, а не соперник…  
-Какая разница? Ведь это с ним ты так яростно хочешь сразиться, разве не так? Помнишь, что было, когда я назвала тебе свою фамилию?  
-Да может мне просто такая фамилия не нравится!  
-И вообще, с какого перепугу ты мне тогда сообщил о моём брате? – Аска теперь была красная и грозная, как несущийся на всех парах паровоз, и парни инстинктивно съёжились под напором голоса девушки:  
-Привязался ко мне, как банный лист! Да и в школе замучили уже с вопросами про моих родственников! Да и ворон этот тоже прицепился! Чего вам всем от меня надо?  
Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая звяканьем на кухне – видимо во время готовки Эми нацепила наушники и не слышала воплей Аски.  
Парни сидели как каменные. Но молчание нарушил Соник, до этого преспокойно ковырявшийся в ухе:  
-А зачем кричать? Проблемы от этого не решатся.  
-Я просто… Уффф! – Аска рухнула на диван рядом с рыжим и Наклзом. Хво даже и не пытался к ней тянуться, лишь пробормотал:  
-В принципе, я так и думал, что ты закатишь истерику. Но я действительно не в курсе, куда нелёгкая понесла твоего брата. В последний раз мы виделись с ним в Австралии, когда у нас был запланирован турнирный бой…  
-Турнирный? – девушка вытаращилась на корейца – Это что же… был турнир Железного кулака?  
-Четвёртый, если не ошибаюсь, – почесался в затылке рыжий. – Мы могли серьёзно поговорить, но нам помешали. Потом он исчез.  
-И давно это было? – спросила Казама.  
-Месяц назад.  
-А он неплох! – протянул синий ёжик, читая досье. – Тут написано, что Джин на самом деле – сын Казуйи Мисима, и является наследником всего финансового конгломерата, - последнее слово Соник прочёл с некоторой запинкой – под названием Mishima Zaibatsu.  
-Правда? – Аска подскочила к ежу и сунула нос в странички досье. Паернь обиделся:  
-А ты считаешь, что я вру?  
-Ни в коем разе… - протянула девушка, перечитывая данные. – Это что же, я – сестра одного из богатейших людей во всей Азии? ЙАХУУ! Бутики станут моим вторым домом!  
-Я из-за тебя скоро оглохну, Аска! – Соник молниеносно перескочил ближе к двери, принюхиваясь к запаху с кухни. Судя по всему, Эми намеревалась накормить всю компанию до умопомрачения вкусными блюдами. У ежика заурчало в животе.  
«Как есть-то хочется, я даже чили-догами не наелся. Может, попробовать её стряпню? Эми наверняка будет приятно…»  
А если Роуз будет приятно, то какова её последующая реакция? Соник вздрогнул, представив себе, как сам же пытается вырваться из мощных объятий ежихи, находящейся в эйфории от комплимента своего возлюбленного.  
-Мне пора!  
-Куда? Стой, boke! – Аска ринулась было к ежику, но того и след простыл.  
-Во блин… - на лице Казамы было выражение типа «сейчас расплачусь». – Его же увидят!  
-Расслабься, Аска. Уже видели, - ответил Наклз. Девушка развернулась:  
-ЧТО-О-О?  
Пока она стояла с идиотской гримасой у выхода в прихожую, Хво успел включить телевизор. Там шли новости:  
-В Осаке несколько десятков людей стали свидетелями того, что на Землю прибыли инопланетные существа. Они не проявляли никакой агрессии, за исключением того момента, когда к ним пытались подойти ближе, они либо убегали, либо пытались обороняться… - на экране показали смазанное видео, явно сделанное мобильником. В кадре дрожащая рука неизвестного папарацци запечатлела грозную морду красного «инопланетянина», грозящего одетым в двушипный кастет кулаком и орущего:  
-Не смейте приближаться к нам! А то получите!  
-Помимо этого существа, держащего при себе камень, очень похожий на изумруд, свидетели видели ещё двоих пришельцев, - продолжал диктор, в то время как на экране показались синяя и розовая фигурки, держащиеся рядом друг с другом и поодаль от красного существа. – По последним данным, синего пришельца спустя сутки зафиксировала камера наблюдения в одном из супермаркетов.  
На экране телевизора возникло изображение, где явно довольный Соник приветливо махал рукой в объектив.  
-ИДИОТ! – завопила Аска. – БАКА!  
-Не визжи как обкуренная свинья, Казама! – лениво заметил Хво, между делом доставший из кармана джинсов сигарету. Наклз, никак не отреагировавший на репортаж, подошёл к окну и прищурился от яркого солнечного света. Отойдя чуть назад и скрестив руки на груди, он протянул:  
-Пришельцы, значит…  
-Я так и знала! Я так и знала, что вас увидят! – Аска схватила диванную подушку, подбросила её и хорошенько пнула. Несчастный диванный атрибут пролетел в паре сантиметров от прикуривающего Хворанга, который возопил:  
-Аккуратней, ненормальная!  
-А ну, убрал сигарету! – Разъяренная Казама переключилась на другой объект для срывания злости. Схватив рыжего за плечи, она вытащила его на балкон со словами:  
-Дыми здесь, если так припёрло! – и захлопнула дверь. Наклз продолжал стоять у окна.  
-Успокоилась? – поинтересовался он у девушки. Та отмахнулась:  
-Нет ещё. Пойду, освежусь, а потом надо что-то придумать, чтобы вас не заметили. И отойди от окна, а то красуешься, как кот на заборе! – рявкнула она напоследок и ушла в коридор.  
-Сумасшедший мир! – выдохнул ехидна. Раздался голосок Эми:  
-Ребята, всё готово! А… - ежиха оглядела пустую гостиную. – Наклз, а где все?  
-Хворанг на балконе, Аска в ванной, - ответил Хранитель, гладя Зевса, растянувшегося на подоконнике.  
И без того большие глаза Эми стали ещё больше:  
-А Соник… опять убежал?  
-Опять. Да что ты так к нему прицепилась! «Соник то, Соник сё…». Остынь! – Ехидна решительно подошёл к Роуз и потянул руку к подносу с пирожными. Ежиха хлопнула бы нахала по руке, но они были у неё заняты тем же подносом, поэтому Наклз без угрызений совести схватил пирожное и продолжил:  
-Никуда он от тебя не денется, влюбится и женится.  
-Очень смешно! – вздёрнула нос Эми и поставила поднос на стол.  
-А фто фкафал, фто я фмеюфь? – пробубнил с набитым ртом Хранитель. Прожевав, он продолжил:  
-Если он убегает, это не значит, что от тебя.  
-А если это так?  
-Почему бы тебе это не спросить у самого Соника? – ехидна потянул руку к очередному пирожному.  
-Интересно, как? Он же все время убегает, его и не догонишь!  
-Ну если ты так его любишь, то обязательно догонишь! Или он, если любит тебя, всё равно вернётся. А ведь и правда…  
-Что? – навострила ушки Эми.  
-Фто? – непонимающе посмотрел на неё жующий пирожное Наклз. – Он ведь был против, чтобы ты шла с нами. Он волнуется за тебя, разве не понятно?  
-Ему просто не нужно моё внимание! – возразила ежиха.  
-С чего ты взяла?  
-Он ест эти дурацкие чили-доги даже после того, что я ему говорила про них! Он все время избегает меня, когда мы вместе где-то гуляем! Даже за руку не даёт подержаться! – Эми была готова заплакать.  
-И что с того? Ты рассчитывала, что он будет вести себя как этот… - Хранитель глазами пошарил по полкам книжного шкафа и прочитал название на корешке одной из книг: - Как Дон Кихот?  
-Сам ты Дон Кихот! Как Ромео, если ты об этом! – Ежиха тоже взяла пирожное.  
-Без разницы! Если он не ведёт себя так, как ты этого хочешь, не надо его перекраивать! Это Соник, еж, который любит и умеет быстро бегать, другим он не станет, - жестким голосом сказал Наклз.  
-Не думаю, - Эми посмотрела в окно. – С того дня, как мы встретились с тем вороном, он изменился. Он стал каким-то… задумчивым!  
-Да, это на него не похоже. Но я тебе уже говорил – он взрослеет. Дай ему время.  
-И долго он будет взрослеть?  
-Не знаю! – рявкнул Наклз. – Что ты прицепилась? Я тебе не мистер «Отвечу-На-Все-Вопросы»!  
-Ты эгоист!  
-Сама такая! Все требуешь к себе внимания Соника!  
-Неправда! Я уделяю ему внимания, а он этого не видит!  
-Видит он всё!  
-Ребята, вы чего? – раздался голос с порога. Ежиха и ехидна обернулись и увидели удивлённого Соника.  
-Ты что, подслушивал? – сощурился Наклз.  
-Да я только зашёл, - отмахнулся ёжик. – Я просто не понимаю одного, почему вы меня тут обсуждаете? Со мной что-то не так?  
И улыбнулся – непринужденно и беззаботно.  
-Не знаю, - ответила Эми, пряча глаза. – Ты такой же, как и всегда…  
-Тогда все нормально! – с этими словами Соник вышел в коридор и открыл дверь. Раздался шум воды, вопль Аски:«Пошли вон, извращенцы!» и резкий хлопок двери.  
-Сорри, Аска! Я ошибся дверью! – раздался спокойный голос ёжика и через некоторое время на кухне раздалось негромкое чавканье – синий спринтер вновь взялся за чили-доги.  
-….на первый взгляд, - тихо продолжила Роуз. – Теперь у тебя появилась маска…

* * *

_Токио, Главный офис Империи Мисима_

-Мистер Абель, к вам доктор Эггман.  
-Пропустите, - Джеймс Абель со вздохом сожаления опустил ноги со стола и вытер высокий лоб, мельком глянув в кривое отражение своего лица в стальном корпусе настольной лампы.  
Абелю было где-то лет сорок, хотя выглядел он моложе. И это невзирая на лысину, морщинки в уголках рта и желтоватые зубы. Глаза было не видно – Абель прятал их за стильными солнцезащитными красными очками, которые уже давно стали частью его имиджа главного ученого Японии по генетике.  
Но сейчас он был не просто учёным. Он был КОРОЛЁМ. Хозяином крупнейшей финансовой империи во всей Азии. Так как наследников у покойного Хейхачи Мисима не обнаружилось(а точнее, их просто не нашли), то Джеймс решил взять дело в свои руки.  
А появление Айво «Эггмана» Роботника только упрощало ситуацию. Абелю были нужны под крылом такие же опытные учёные, как и он сам.  
Дверь в офис распахнулась. Округлая фигура Айво вплыла в помещение.  
-Чем обязан, доктор Эггман? – поинтересовался Джеймс, закуривая сигару. Его сначала удивило то, что новоприбывший учёный позволил обращаться к себе подобным образом.  
-Я решил уволиться, мистер Абель, - заявил Айво. Абель аж подавился дымом сигары.  
-Вы что… вы спятили? – подскочил он. – Мы же вложили столько средств в ваши работы!  
-Деньги я вернул, - отмахнулся Эггман. – Можете проверить свои счета. А так, просто мне сделали более выгодное предложение.  
-G-корпорация? – вытаращился Абель. Упомянутая им организация была главным конкурентом империи Мисима в области генетических исследований.  
-Министерство обороны Японии, - ответил Роботник таким голосом, что его фразу можно было принять за глупую шутку. Однако из-за длинных рыжих усов фирменная ухмылка Айво не показалась.  
-Простите, если побеспокоил, мистер Абель. Всего хорошего! – и смеясь, Эггман покинул кабинет бывшего начальника. Абель как сидел истуканом, так и продолжал сидеть.  
«Можно ли уход Роботника назвать началом конца для моего правления? А я возлагал на него такие надежды…»

* * *  
_  
Спустя несколько часов, окраина Токио_

-Я надеюсь, ваши обещания не окажутся липовыми.  
-Можете не сомневаться, Эггман-сама. Я держу свое слово. Американский филиал Mishima Zaibatsu будет ежедневно выделять вам средства на ваши изобретения.  
-Вы намереваетесь завоевать японский филиал?  
-Скорее, вернуть себе то, что принадлежит мне по закону.  
-Тогда я могу попросить Вас о взаимной услуге, Мисима-сан?  
-Что вы хотите?  
-Поймать одного СИНЕГО ежа…

* * *

«Я все прекрасно вижу».  
На самом деле он наврал, что не подслушивал. Да и как тут не подслушивать, если вопли Наклза и Эми слышны даже на улице?  
Даже есть расхотелось. Отодвинув блюдо с еле дымящимися от подогрева в микроволновке чили-догами, Соник уставился в окно.  
За недолгое время он успел оббежать всю Осаку и несколько ближайших городов. Конечно, было ещё много других городов на острове…  
Но в том-то и дело, что это был ОСТРОВ! Земля, окруженная ВОДОЙ!  
Неприятное положение…  
Но как бы он не старался, слова Эми не выходили у ежика из головы.  
В самом деле, может он действительно изменился?  
И как это понять?  
Вдруг по затылку ему звонко щёлкнули пальцы. Отвесив щелбан, Эми сурово заявила:  
-Не смей поглядывать девушкам в ванную! – И ушла.  
-А что я такого сделал? – удивился Соник.


	14. Chapter 13

**Глава 13, в которой тучи сгущаются.**

…Выйдя из ванной, Аска тут же вышла на балкон, где все ещё стоял Хворанг. Услышав за спиной скрип двери, рыжий обернулся – и в тот же момент на его лице растянулась ухмылка:  
-А тебе идет ходить в таком халатике, Казама!  
-Чего? – девушка опустила взгляд… и тут же сообразила, что одела легкий короткий халат, открывающий ноги. Аска вновь подняла глаза на Хво – и кореец увидел в них злобные огоньки.  
-Мне пора! – И, прежде чем Аска успела хорошенько влепить ему пощечину, рыжий трусливо удрал из квартиры. Как только хлопнула дверь, Казама кинулась к себе в комнату переодеваться.  
«Зверей» в гостиной не было, да и Аске было чихать на сей факт. После того, как физиономию Соника показали на телевидении, скрывать ежика сотоварищи было бессмысленно. Тем более, мысли Аски занимал её двоюродный брат.  
Что-то немного заныло в груди. Девушка встряхнулась и выглянула в окно. Ей вдруг вспомнился тот день, когда они с отцом решили пойти в очередной раз в додзё. Тогда мама была еще жива…  
В дверь постучали.  
-Аска? Ты там?  
Отогнав неприятные воспоминания, девушка распахнула дверь. Перед ней стоял синий ёж.  
-Что-то не так? – спросила Казама.  
-Я это… эмм… - Соник почесался в затылке, но позади него неожиданно возникла грозная фигурка Эми Роуз, и парень выпалил:  
-Я хотел извиниться за то, что открыл дверь в ванную!  
Глаза Аски немного расширились.  
-Так это был… ты? – удивительно спокойным голосом уточнила она.  
Соник сам был не рад грядущей расправе. «А все из-за Эми!» - раздраженно подумал он. – «Тоже мне, борец за нравственность в платьице красном!». Парень развернулся было к ежихе, чтобы раз и навсегда высказать ей то, что он о ней думал, но Эми вдруг вылезла вперед:  
-Не сердись на него, ладно? Он просто немного неадекватен пока в вашем мире.  
-Эй! – возмутился было Соник, но Роуз ловко закрыла ему рот рукой:  
-Со всеми бывает! И. кстати, ты хотела показать мне пару приемов из своего арсенала, помнишь?  
-Угу… - кивнула Аска, махнув рукой. Эми правильно расценила жест – отпустила своего несчастного ёжика. Тот, потянувшись, поинтересовался:  
-Мощные у тебя приемы?  
-Для обороны хватит, - ответила Казама, направляясь в прихожую. – Эй, а где Наклз?  
-Не знаю… - растерянно пробормотала розовая ежиха и пошла на кухню: - Наклз, ты где?  
-Накс! – Соник высунулся на балкон, постоял там пару секунд и вернулся в гостиную:  
-Он ушёл.  
-Куда? – вскинулась Аска. Ежик пожал плечами:  
-А кто его знает? Он любит побыть один, поэтому, наверно, и ушел.  
-Здорово! – выдохнула девушка, и тут вдруг в дверь позвонили. Звонок был настойчивый и деловой. Казама побледнела:  
-Прячьтесь! – шикнула она ежам. Соник, недолго думая, схватил Роуз за руку и потащил в стенной шкаф. Как только дверцы гардероба захлопнулись, Аска подошла к двери, ворча:  
-Да иду уже, иду!  
Она открыла дверь. На пороге стояла здоровая сумка. А рядом с сумкой стоял мужчина лет сорока, в белых штанах на подтяжках, и розоватой рубашке с короткими рукавами, на нагрудном кармане которой блестел полицейский значок . Заспанное лицо выглядело усталым и грязным, длинные черные волосы были собраны в хвост.  
-Слушаю, - спокойно поприветствовала гостя Аска. Незнакомец протянул руку:  
-Детектив Лей Вулонг. А вы, вероятно, Аска Казама?  
-Ну я, - кивнула девушка, втайне уже жалея о том, что эти имя и фамилия принадлежат именно ей. – А вы откуда знаете?  
-Мы с вашим отцом не так давно приехали на Якушиму. Я помогал ему найти твою тетю, но меня вызвали на задание, поэтому с вашим отцом пришлось попрощаться…  
-Вы не могли бы не сбиваться на «ты» или «вы»? – тихо попросила Аска. У неё уже голова начала ходить кругом от изобилия событий.  
Вот почему, почему именно с ней происходит весь этот бардак? А все из-за этого синего ежа, чьё изображение навязчиво мелькает у неё перед глазами…  
-? – Лей убрал фотографию «ежа», которую по приезду в Осаку немедля распечатал для допросов возможных свидетелей. Конечно, никто не видел раньше это существо, и на Вулонга поглядывали, как на сумасшедшего. Пусть даже и имеющего полицейский значок.  
Но интуиция подсказывала Лею, что эта девушка может вывести его к очень интересному делу. Возможно, касающемуся этого «ежа». Недаром ведь она носит фамилию Казама и является дочерью своего отца, Рюики. А тот по молодости был мастером влипания в истории…  
-Что-то не так, мисс Казама? – детектив пристально посмотрел на девушку. Та выглядела, мягко говоря, зомбированной. Глаза уставились в пустоту, на лице признаки недосыпа, руки вяло опущены вдоль тела.  
«Кажется, я пришел не вовремя», - подумал Лей, и вдруг из глубины квартиры раздался приглушенный и одновременно с этим странный звук.  
Он-то и вывел Аску из состояния ступора. «Вляпались!» - раздраженно подумала она, косясь на фотографию Соника, которую Лей Вулонг держал в руке.

-Тише ты! – шикнул синий ёжик на Эми, которая испуганно зажала руками нос и рот. – Хочешь все испортить?  
-Я не виновата, что тут так пыльно! – возмущенным шепотом отозвалась Роуз и пихнула парня в бок. – Подвинься! Весь шкаф занял, хоть бы уступил девушке!  
-Куда двигаться? Я и так скрючился в три погибели, не то что ты! – возмущенно отозвался Соник.  
-ЧТООО?  
-Тихо! – он зажал ежихе рот рукой и прислушался к звукам из-за дверей шкафа. Голоса незнакомца, представившегося детективом Вулонгом, и Аски по-прежнему раздавались вдалеке, но опасность по-прежнему была близка…  
-Нет-нет-нет, там ничего нет! – тараторила Казама с идиотской ухмылкой. – Это мой кот чихал!  
-Кот? – брови Лея поползли вверх.  
-Ну да, кот! – словно в потверждение словам Аски, из гостиной вперевалочку вышел котенок. Услышав, что говорят о нем, Зевс подошел к хозяйке, положил передние лапы ей на ногу и, широко разинув клыкастый ротик, выдал:  
-Мяяяяу!  
-Кажется, он просит есть, - подняв указательный палец к потолку, пояснил Вулонг. Аска снисходительно посмотрела на детектива и ответила:  
-Может быть. Вы не могли бы немного подождать, я сейчас вернусь! – И. не дожидаясь ответа Лея, Казама подобрала кота и ушла с ним на кухню. Детектив подождал пару секунд и сделал шаг в прихожую.  
«Знаю, что это незаконно. Но ведь я сам полицейский, это моя работа. Тем более, я только посмотрю, что у неё в шкафу».  
Шаги приближались… Повернувшись к Эми, синий ёж заметил, что щеки его подруги по несчастью стали мертвенно-бледными.  
-Влипли… - прошептала она и прижалась к Сонику. Тот усмехнулся:  
-Не робей, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем!  
«Если бы». На самом деле, даже он был в растерянности. Деваться было некуда, да ещё Эми опять повисла на нем мертвым грузом. Но не бросать же её!  
-Я боюсь! – пискнула ежиха, прижимаясь к парню. Ей даже в голову не могло прийти то, что и он чувствовал некое подобие страха.  
-Может, тебе достать свой молот, Эм? – тихо спросил Соник, возводя глаза к потолку. И тут его осенило: -Держись крепче!  
Шаркнул ботинок возле дверцы шкафа. В проем ударил солнечный свет – Лей открыл гардероб…  
Пусто!  
Стараясь не шуметь, Вулонг пошевелил куртки и пальто, висящие на вешалке. Ничего.  
-И что вы тут забыли? – раздался позади детектива голос Аски. Дернувшись, словно от удара током, Лей развернулся к девушке с самой обаятельной улыбкой, на которую только был способен:  
-Мисс Казама… эээ…  
-Вон. – большим пальцем Аска указала себе за спину, прямо на входную дверь. Лей попытался прояснить ситуацию:  
-Понимаете, я…  
-ВОН! – гаркнула девушка так резко, что Вулонг предпочел по-быстрому смыться. Как только за горе-детективом захлопнулась дверь, в гардеробе что-то рухнуло. Девушка кинулась к шкафу и распахнула дверцу. Там, на груде вещей. Свалившихся с верхней полки, отпихивались друг от друга Эми и Соник.  
-Он вас не увидел? – быстро спросила девушка. Розовая ежиха покачала головой:  
-Не успел. Эй, отпусти мое платье! Если я твоя девушка, это ещё не значит, что ты имеешь право меня лапать!  
-Да кто тебя лапает! Сама вцепилась в меня, как клещ! – возмутился Соник.  
Губы Эми задрожали.  
-Как… клещ? – тихо-тихо переспросила она, глядя на парня влажными от надвигающихся слез глазами. Ёжик и сам уже понял, что сморозил глупость.  
-Я… извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть… - начал было он, но на него уже летела огромная красно-жёлтая кувалда:  
-ИДИОТ!  
Слник спешно отскочил в другой угол комнаты, но зря – в Эми мёртвой хваткой вцепилась Аска.  
-А ну, прекратили оба! – рявкнула она не хуже какого-нибудь полковника. – Нечего у меня тут бойню устраивать! А то никуда не пойдем!  
Эми успокоилась и расслабилась в руках девушки. Но это лишь усыпило бдительность Аски – неожиданно Роуз вырвалась из рук Казамы и, невзирая на вопли протеста последней, удрала за дверь.  
-Эми, стой! – Соник кинулся было за ней, но Аска его остановила:  
-Погоди ты!  
-Что значит – «погоди»? Ты же сама сказала, что нам опасно появляться на улице! Надо вернуть Эми в дом, пока её не увидели!  
-После твоего похода в магазин все уже в курсе, что вы здесь!  
-Так это я, что ли, виноват?  
-Ну не я же!  
-Все равно, я пойду за ней! – Ёжик рванул к двери, но голос Аски его остановил:  
-Она тебе так дорога?  
Соник остановился, как вкопанный. Уже второй раз попали в самое яблочко его терзаний. Сначала Шедоу, теперь Аска… Неужели все так видно по его лицу?  
-Просто, в отличие от Наклза, она не сможет за себя постоять, - пояснил он. Аска вздохнула:  
-Ну пошли вместе тогда. Только особо не беги.

* * *

…Интересно, тут всегда такой яркий свет?  
Наклз прищурился, защищая глаза от света, отражающегося в витринах, проезжающих мимо машинах и ламинированных остановках автобусов.  
Ему не нравился этот шумный и суетливый город. Вообще, ехидну не привлекали шумные сборища и такие безумные города. Ему больше нравилось наслаждаться тишиной природы в лесу или созерцать красоту гор Острова Ангелов, сидя на верхушке пирамиды, где хранился Мастер Изумруд.  
Вспомнив о камне, Хранитель машинально покрутил его в руке. Изумруд ответил мягким, еле заметным светом.  
«Все будет хорошо».  
Наклз как будто наяву услышал голос своей предкини, Тикал. Или же это была не она? Слишком тихий и далекий был голос…  
Он усмехнулся. Нет, навряд ли это Руж. Её заветная мечта – отхватить Мастер Изумруд, сделать для него шикарную оправу и гордо носить на изящном пальчике. Представив летучую грудастую мышь с огромным кольцом на руке, украшенным Изумрудом, Хранитель фыркнул. Но тут же взял себя в руки.  
Нельзя давать волю фантазиям. Даже самым невинным. Иначе можно упустить самое важное в этой жизни.  
Наклз огляделся. Никого. Что неудивительно – после переполоха, устроенного Аской в ей же квартире, ехидна решил отдохнуть от этого бардака, в который его втянул Соник. Идеальным местом для разрядки послужил лес, находящийся на окраине Осаки. Правда, до этого Хранителю пришлось основательно пошастать по канализационным туннелям, чтобы не попасть на глаза горожанам. Но для него такой путь проходил далеко не первый раз…  
Сейчас ехидна стоял на небольшом возвышении, рядом с опушкой леса. Где-то метрах в десяти внизу пролегало шоссе, и поэтому люди не видели красную ехидну, прислонившуюся спиной к дереву и закусившую во рту травинку. Но даже если бы они увидели Наклза – то не поверили бы своим глазам.  
В самом деле, разве красные ехидны встречаются в нашем мире на каждом шагу?  
Также, как и синие или розовые ежи…  
Вспомнив «товарищей по несчастью», Хранитель вздохнул. Странная всё-таки штука – жизнь. Всего каких-то пару недель назад все было нормально. Он охранял Мастер Изумруд, тогда ещё здоровенный булыжник, Руж тогда всячески пыталась отвлечь его от охраны, только что в подруги не набивалась, Эми сидела дома и пекла свои пирожки с булочками, изредка гадая на картах Таро, Соник беззаботно носился по всей земле, куда только мог добраться…  
Одним словом – идиллия.  
Но после появления в их мире Аски, не пойми как ставшей воробьихой, все перевернулось вверх дном. Вернее, после появления в их мире того странного ворона.  
Хранитель нахмурился, вспоминая ту встречу. После драки с Казамой, он решил немного размяться. Спустившись к подножию пирамиды за стволами мягких пальм(которые служили отличными боксерскими грушами для кастетов Наклза, и росли на Острове в огромных количествах), ехидна обратил внимание на медленно приближающуюся с горизонта чёрную точку.  
«Соник? Что-то он медлит», - мельком подумал Хранитель и, крякнув от тяжести пальм, потащил их наверх. Возле алтаря он расставил стволы деревьев в разнобойном порядке – как попало. Выполнял свои действия Наклз почти автоматом, и его сейчас не интересовало, сможет ли он повалить все «манекены».  
Конечно, сможет. Недаром же он тренировался с самого раннего детства.  
Закончив расстановку, ехидна встал посреди «манекенов». На мгновение закрыл глаза, прислушиаясь к ветру. Он с трудом признавал, что хотел бы стать таким же свободным как и Соник… хотя бы ненадолго.  
Не отвлекаться!  
Ехидна открыл глаза – и молниеносный удар кулака с кастетами продырявил первый «манекен». Другая пальма повалилась одновременно с первой – от мастерского удара ногой.  
Наклз не останавливался – уклоняясь от невидимого противника, он продолжал атаковать «манекены» всевозможными способами. Но делал он это по прежнему автоматом, без какой-либо искорки азарта в душе. Просто тренировка. Просто ритуал, который он обязан совершать каждый день. Ради охраны Мастер Изумруда.  
-Ради вечной каторги?  
Ехидна аж замер от неожиданного вопроса, заданного незнакомым голосом. Говоривший располагался за спиной Хранителя, прямо на ступеньках пирамиды. Но этого было достаточно для Наклза.  
Охранять Мастер Изумруд. Даже ценой своей жизни. Охранять его ради того, чтобы не случилась катастрофа, которую вызовет падение Острова Ангелов, лишённого Изумруда.  
-Кто ты такой? – рявкнул ехидна, резко обернувшись. Но на ступеньках никого не было.  
Ему показалось?  
Нет-нет, здесь кто-то есть. Хранитель это чувствовал. Он стоял на месте, прислушиваясь к шороху каждой песчинки… гальки… опавшего листа…  
Враг рядом.  
Предчувствия не обманули Наклза – прямо за его спиной кто-то тихо скользнул. По спине ехидны аж холодок прошел. Вернее, адский холод, пронизывающий до костей.  
-Ты не уверен в своих силах? – вновь раздался голос. Он был немного странным – вроде бы шипящий, как у змеи, но в то же время он был хрипловатым и низким, как у ворона.  
-А тебе какое дело? – спросил ехидна, но на сей раз он даже не делал попытки обернуться. – Я бы тебя спустил с лестницы за одно то, что ты посмел прийти сюда.  
-А если я скажу, что хочу помочь?  
Это насторожило Наклза ещё больше. Помочь? После того, как его пару раз обдурил Эггман, Хранитель зарёкся больше никогда не доверять всяким таинственным личностям. Поэтому все его друзья(а их было немного – Соник да его компания), считали Наклза нелюдимым и грубоватым в общении. Откуда им знать, какой это тяжёлый долг – охранять Мастер Изумруд, который может быть ответственнен за судьбу целой планеты…  
-Да, у тебя очень важная миссия, Наклз Ехидна, - снова заговорил незнакомец, наконец появившись перед глазами Хранителя. Однако, светло-серая ряса и накинутый на голову капюшон лишь усугубили возможность для ехидны определить расу незнакомца. Лишь длинный клюв намекал на то, что данный субъект является вороном.  
-Я чувствую, тебя что-то беспокоит, - говорил ворон. Наклз хотел было сначала попытаться «по-хорошему» спровадить незваного гостя, но тот продолжал говорить и тем самым жалить внешне каменно-спокойного Хранителя в самые больные места:  
-Ты хочешь свободы. Жаждешь её… но когда она у тебя практически в руках, то её просто уносит как будто бы ветром – фух! – последним возгласом ворон как бы сдул что-то невидимое со своей ладони. – И тебе приходится мириться со своим долгом, нет – РАБОТОЙ Хранителя. Вечной работой. Каторгой.  
Наклз опустил голову. А ведь и правда… Когда-то, когда Эггман особо не шалил со своими изобретениями, сам Наклз увлекался охотой на сокровища. На самом деле ему было плевать на золото и драгоценности, раскиданные по Земле – ехидну привлекал сам процесс поисков, скачок адреналина при виде очередной опасности, и восторг при получении приза – какой-нибудь древней статуэтки. Победа! Он снова достиг успеха!  
А что теперь? День за днём, год за годом – сидения у алтаря с Мастер Изумрудом, ежедневная охрана камня от Эггмана и прочих любителей легкой наживы. Особенно интерес всяких неприятных типов к Мастер Изумруду возрос после истории с Хаосом, когда выяснилась нелицеприятная правда об истории камня. Однако, это лишь ужесточило самого Наклза, а соответственно, и охрану Мастер Изумруда тоже.  
День за днём… Он просыпался каждый день, быстро разминался, при желании планировал с вершины пирамиды в ближайшее озеро – искупаться, затем набирал себе винограда на день вперед и возвращался. Огромный зелёный камень все время мерцал перед глазами ехидны, напоминая ему о его обязанностях. Обязанностях, которые он не имел права бросить.  
Почему?  
Иногда прилетали Соник с Тейлзом. Лисёнок подробно объяснял Хранителю значение того или иного своего изобретения, всякий раз намекая на то, что Наклзу и самому неплохо юыло бы приобрести что-нибудь для облегчения жизни. Но всякие изобретения были Хранителю не нужны, и он вежливо, но хладнокровно отказывался.  
А вот шутливые спарринги с Соником – другое дело. Наклз снова чувствовал себя вольной птицей, вернее, ехидной, неустрашимым охотником за сокровищами, любящем и ценящем свободу действия. Синий ёжик оправдывал его надежды – подшучивал, нападал, провоцировал, ожидая ответной шпильки от Хранителя. В конце концов оба либо падали от приятной усталости поединка, либо на Острове появлялась грозная Эми с воплем: «Соник, почему ты опять не пришёл ко мне в гости?». Тогда парень, быстро сказав свое коронное: «Сорри!», убегал в неизвестном направлении, а Эми и Тейлзу приходилось лишь недоумённо смотреть вслед синей комете, метающейся по острову.  
Свобода… вот чего так не хватало Наклзу. Он не понимал, ради чего всё это. Он последний из рода ехидн. И он должен охранять Мастер Изумруд… до конца своей жизни? А как же… друзья, семья, чувства?  
«Ты слишком привязан к этому камушку, Наки!»  
Он сжал кулаки, услышав в голове звонкий игривый голосок Руж. Эта чёртова летучая мышь… откуда она вообще взялась? Охотница за камнями… таинственная красотка с отвратительным характером! Но именно эта нестандартность и привлекала Наклза.  
Он и сам не знал, почему. Возможно потому, что он слишком привык к прямолинейным и каким-то наивным характерам Соника и остальных. А Руж вошла в его жизнь резко, неожиданно, оставив в глубине души Хранителя яркий шлейф чего-то близкого, неуловимого, но понятного…  
Свобода?  
-Итак, Наклз Ехидна, готов ли ты принять мою помощь? – раздался голос ворона.  
-Готов ли ты принять его помощь, Наки? – голос Руж в голове.  
Он запутался. Да так, что и сам не знал, какое правильное решение, а какое нет. Но одно он понял точно.  
Он тоже имеет право БЫТЬ СВОБОДНЫМ…  
Кивок – и голос ворона:  
-Я облегчу твою задачу.  
Мягкий свет… он шёл от Мастера Изумруда. Наклз и сообразить ничего не успел – через секунду в его правой руке лежал камень. Ярко-зелёный, мерцающий как…  
-Мастер Изумруд? – Хранитель вытянул руку с камнем над головой, всматриваясь в грани, мягко отсвечивающие при закате.  
-Он самый. Теперь он всегда рядом с тобой. И ты можешь быть свободен от этого места.  
Голос ворона уже лишь разносился над лесом. Странный незнакомец исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился.

* * *

«Кто же это был?»  
Хранитель зевнул – из-за смеси шума машин и шелеста листвы деревьев его сморил сон. По привычке прищурившись, он посмотрел на солнце.  
Пять вечера. Надо бы возвращаться.  
Он отряхнул спину от коры сосны, к которой привалился, наслаждаясь покоем природы. Хотя природой этот район назвать сложно.  
Машины… запахи от них, убивали всю прелесть лесов. Люди и сами, наверно, не видят, как душат родную планету собственными же руками.  
Или они хотят наслаждаться своим собственным раем, как Эггман?  
Позади ехидны хрустнул сучок. Хранитель обернулся вполоборота. Неодобрительно вздохнул:  
-Ну и чего тебе надо на этот раз?  
-Поговорить, - Эггман был серьёзен, как никогда. Без своего привычного Эгг-мобиля, он выгляде как-то… скучновато и жалко.  
Наклз окончательно обернулся к доктору. Скрестил руки на груди:  
-Я слушаю.  
-Ты хочешь вернуться домой? – прямо спросил Айво. Ехидна попытался всмотреться в глаза собеседника, надеясь поймать хоть капельку коварства во взгляде доктора. Но за тёмными линзами ничего нельзя было увидеть.  
Доверять Роботнику тоже нельзя. Наклз уже два раза наступил на эти грабли. В третий раз он этого делать не собирался.  
-Ну так как? – не выдержал долгого молчания Эггман.  
-Никак, - отозвался Наклз. И тут же заострил внимание на лице доктора – мимика у Айво всегда была замечательной.  
Но и тут он просчитался – лицо Эггмана оставалось каменным.  
-Жаль, - протянул он. – А ведь я хотел помочь тебе вернуть истинную форму Мастер Изумруда…  
И также замолчал. Наклз стоял спокойно, но в душе усмехался. Решил, что я клюну, доктор? Ну уж нет, я уже знаю ваши шуточки!..  
Надо было от него как-то отвязаться. Да так, чтобы у Эггмана больше даже в мыслях не было обдурить Хранителя. А для этого надо полностью сломать себя в его глазах. Разрушить докторский стереотип о том, что Наклз «привязан на веревочку к своему Изумрудику».  
-Мне это ни к чему, - спокойно сказал ехидна. – Я больше не охраняю Мастер Изумруд. Я свободен. Так что извините, доктор, ничем не могу быть вам обязан. Да и не хочу… больше.  
Развернувшись, Наклз сделал ручкой и ушел в сторону города, продвигаясь к канализационному люку. Как только за ехидной захлопнулась крышка, Эггман скрипнул зубами.  
-Не думал, что с этим возникнут сложности, - процедил он. – Но недурно, Наклз. Очень даже недурно…

* * *  
-Вот ты где! – пропавшая ежиха обнаружилась на лестничной площадке верхнего этажа башни, в которой и жила Аска.  
Эми поджала ноги и отвернулась к окну.  
-Не хочу вас видеть. А особенно тебя! – она бросила быстрый взгляд на Соника.  
-Да ладно тебе, Эм! – миролюбиво поднял руки ёжик. – Ну… извини! Я не хотел тебе говорить того, что сказал… тогда.  
-Правда? – недоверчиво обернулась к нему Роуз. Стоявшая поодаль Аска кивнула:  
-Он даже головой о стену бился, каясь в этих словах!  
-Не было такого! – возмутился парень, но Казама исподтишка показала ему кулак. Сама же по-прежнему говорила с ежихой:  
-А так… ты же хотела обучиться моим приёмам, помнишь?  
-Конечно? А можно сейчас? – Эми моментом соскочила с подоконника. Аска вздохнула:  
-Придётся прогуляться. Но вариант прогулки, который я вам предложу, может кому-то из вас не понравиться…


End file.
